Hetalia High: The School For Young Aristocrats
by RollieZCheezKake
Summary: With them being the children of the most influential people in their respective nations they are always in the public eye. These aristocrats are hidden from sight as they attend school at Hetalia High, a secret palace a few minutes away from NYC. They struggle to choose between personal & political relationships while they make mistakes and find themselves contains USUK Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction so, be gentle. I'm not good at introductions so hey, I'm RollieZ, and welcome to my fanfiction. This is an AU (obviously) where the Hetalia guys are so bloody hoT, (with a capital't') and juniors in a very prestigious high school. This is rated M, so watch at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

 **Summary: Hetalia High, School for young aristocrats. Despite them being the children of the most influential people in their respective nations. With Busy parents, children will be ignored, and despite their maturity, these guys are no different. Watch as they struggle to choose between personal and political relationships while they make mistakes and find themselves. Please read! Contains USUK, RUSPRUS, SPAMANO, GERITA, ROMANIAN (Rome and Germania)! I am very open to suggestions and could add more ships**

 **Chapter: 1**

Alfred was running down the hall like an absolute madman. He had bumped into about 7 people so far, and the number could only increase.

He was late to practice. Not by a little, by a lot.

 _It's all that stupid Brits fault_ he thought as he silently prayed his coach wouldn't notice his tardiness. If it hadn't been for Arthur picking a fight with him in front of the principle, they wouldn't have needed to mop the cafeteria for half an hour.

Alfred turned a sharp corner, and darted down the hall, his gray duffle bag hitting his thigh and his dress shoes squeaking as he ran. His shoes.

 _Shit_

He hadn't changed his shoes. Or anything for that matter. He still had his navy blue blazer on, and he had sweat through his white button-down shirt. His black slacks were beginning to collect dust and his once shiny leather dress shoes were dull and scuffed. To prevent any further damage to his clothes, he made a 'U' turn and headed back down the way he came, running towards the most recent male restroom he had seen. That was 4 minutes ago.

 _Why is this school so fucking huge?_ He thought as he panted. He had finally made it to the bathroom he had seen, only to read the sign that says "Female" on it. It took a couple of moments for Alfred to understand what he just read.

" _WHATTTT?!"_ he yelled as he threw his heavy duffle bag on the floor. He did not just run 4 minutes to read a sign saying it was for females. He had to get to practice, it was the last practice before the big game. _Which big game? Oh yea the one my father is actually coming to!_

That was enough to give Alfred the extra motivation he needed. He ran right back towards the direction of the football practice he was currently missing _. I gotta get there, I just gotta._ As Alfred ran pass the main lobby of the gigantic building, he couldn't help but hear an alarming exchange of words. "What do you mean you aren't coming?!" he heard a distressed British voice yell into what he could only assume was a cellphone. Alfred stopped dead in his tracks as he hid behind a grand marble column. "You promised you'd come!" he heard the familiar voice hiss. It was Arthur, he could tell by the accent, and the venom he could hear in his voice. "What do you mean you have important things to do?! Aren't I important enough to miss _one_ meeting father?" his voice was shaking with silent rage. Alfred dared to take a peek from behind the column. What he saw however, was not what he was expecting.

The short brit was leaned back against the empty front desk of the lobby. His bright blond hair was as messy as ever, and his super thick eyebrows were furrowed. Arthur was sporting their school's rather good tennis team's white uniform. His arm bands were green and bore his 'family crest' he'd call it. It was a fancy depiction of a lion jumping through a ring of fire with vines and flowers with thorns surrounding it. Alfred had to admit, it was dope as hell. Alfred moved his eyes upwards only to see the emerald green eyes that had always shown either determination or annoyance with instead disappointment and tears threatening to fall. Alfred watched the brit with disbelief as Arthur, red faced, took a shaky breath and spoke once more "Will mum be able to come? Or is she too 'busy' too?" Alfred heard muffling from the phone, and he could only imagine the brit's father, the Prime minister, finally snapping and putting the aristocrat in his place. "This is the most important game of the season, you missed all the other ones so can't you just-" the brit started, but Alfred heard even louder mumbling, and from what Alfred could pick up from the sounds bouncing off of the large marble walls, Prime Minister Kirkland has had enough of the conversation.

The brit opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead hesitated and bit his lip, choosing not to say anything. "I apologize father. Yes I will. Yes. Yeah, sure I will. You're right, it's just a game" Alfred saw the brit wince at the utterance of his passion being just a game. However, the conversation was wrapping up and Alfred quickly and silently ran away from the lobby without being seen and made his final sprint to the field. It took him 6 minutes. Man do I hate this school, he thought as he finally pushed through the double doors leading into the field.

~~~~~~~ HETALIA HIGH~~~~~~~~

The first thing he was greeted with was the beautiful skies and the gorgeous scenery of his school's football field. It had lush green grass, polished bleachers, and bright white markings painted on the ground to oblige to the sport of his nation. Alfred observed his teammates in their typical football uniforms perform drills with their coach. Coach.

 _Shit_

Alfred looked down and stared down at himself, still dressed in his uniform. _I'm fucked_.

Alfred took a deep breath and swallowed his fear. He walked through the field and tried to ignore the looks of pity and the cries of "Oh shit"s and "He gonna get it now"s. A pale boy, just a year older than Alfred, ran up to him. "Alfie~" Red orbs stared into Alfred's blue ones "Where were you? You missed half of practice you idiot!"

Alfred looked at his captain, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and smiled weakly. "I had to mop the floors, and it takes forever to go from one side of the school to the other!" he took a sideways glance at the coach, who was currently making his way up to them. Alfred looked pleadingly at his friend and asked "Do you think he's mad? I mean I know he's mad but is he, like, really mad?" Gilbert gave his shoulder a tight squeeze and said "ich werde für dich beten" before he walked away.

The tall, tanned, handsome (despite the deep scowl on his face) muscular coach Romulus Vargas marched up to the American, fists balled, and eyes threatening. Alfred watched with warry eye as his coach exhaled from his nose. "Alfred, we need to have a serious discussion" coach said as he blew his whistle. Everyone stopped and made their way to the pair. Alfred saw Gilbert walk up with his younger brother (put to Alfred it looked the other way around) Ludwig, and the Germans gave him a curious look. Ludwig's eyes asking him ' _what did you do now?'_ Alfred responded with a shrug and dropped his head. This is not gonna end well.

The devilishly handsome coach cleared his throat and sighed. "Alfred, are you aware that the biggest game of the season is two days from now. Are you aware that, this is the last practice, because, your teammates are. That's why they were here on time, but you… you're late" and with that he turned his gaze to Alfred, who had no intention of making eye contact. Alfred opened his mouth, ready to explain the main reason why he was late (he had no intention of telling the coach the Arthur story) but the coach spoke first. "No excuses Jones! If this were any other game I would have you benched!" Coach Vargas Hollered.

The whole crowd was uneasy, they'd seen their coach angry plenty of times (usually with Gilbert), but never this angry, especially with his favorite, Alfred. The coach also never threatened to bench anyone before, but then again, in this school of hard workers, no one had never missed half of practice. Alfred stared wide-eyed at Coach Vargas, for the second time that day his face contorted with disbelief. The coach let his words sink in for a few more moments before continuing "But, because I realize that it is the last game of the season, I know we need all hands on deck. And maybe you don't know this, Jones, but that includes you too." Alfred was trying to keep calm but all that was going through his head was how this was his first offense and that he had never done anything to suggest he wasn't a team player. And that honestly made him a little pissed. He however, kept his demeanor and listened to his coach defile him in front of his team.

"You'll spend the rest of practice doing drills, and you'll be staying afterwards to make up for the time you missed. And if you are ever this late again, you could kiss your position on this team goodbye. Now go get changed" he said all in one breath. The coach turned to the rest of the team and told them to go back to practicing, and they ran off quickly. Alfred went to the changing room, got changed and went back. At this point there was only an hour of practice left. When practice ended for the other students, they sped home after rushed goodbyes to Alfred and the field was silent. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was rosy-fingered. When coach finally told him he could go home Alfred sighed, warily making his way to his items. Coach Vargas stopped him, and asked to have a word.

Alfred nodded his head and followed his coach into his office. The coach closed the door behind him and asked Alfred to have a seat in one of the plush brown leather chairs. The office was spacious, and the white walls made it look bigger. The furniture were all brown leather and the dark ebony wood of his coach's office desk looked and probably was expensive. All over the wall were certificates and evidence of his qualifications. On his desk were three photos. The first being the coach and his nephews, Romano and Feliciano. Alfred is friends with them both, but he is closer to Romano though. He not very sure why. The three in the photo were next to some ruins, that if Alfred remembered his textbooks correctly, in Rome. The second photo was a group photo of the team holding their 1st place trophy last year, and Alfred could remember the cheers and laughs and even tears the coach tried to hold back. The memory brought a smile to Alfred's lips. The third photo looked kind of intimate. The coach was in a suit with a rose in his mouth. His amber eyes looked loving and soft, but it wasn't towards the camera. The coach held a pale beauty in his hands, who had sharp eyes and high cheekbones. The person had long golden blond hair, and despite the slight frown on their face, they looked content with staying in Romulus's arms. All Alfred was trying to figure out was whether the person in the photo was a male or female.

"Ahem" Coach Vargas cleared his voice to catch his student's attention. There was a slight blush on the coach's face, but Alfred chose to ignore it. "I know I've been a bit harsh on you. But don't you know who's coming to the game?" the coach inquired. He had one eyebrow raised and his eyes sparkled. Alfred smiled and said "Yeah, my father is coming. But you two have been friends for years what does that have to do with anything?" Alfred raised an eyebrow too. Rome sighed, as if to say that Alfred is soooo out of the loop, and actually said "Not only is your father, the ambassador of America, coming, but the Prime Minister of England, The Prime Minister of France, the chancellor of Germany, and the Prime Minister of Spain are coming to this game. Why? Because they are having a meeting near this palace of a school and they would rather unwind while watching football than cricket or golf"

 _Or tennis_ Alfred thought. What if Arthur finds out his father came to watch other kids play. Alfred didn't want to think about it. "That's quite the turn out, I guess we really do need to bring our A-Game. I guess I'm sorry" Alfred said as he looked down. The coach looked at him and sighed "I'm sure you had your reasons Alfie. You may go now"

Alfred stood, said goodbye and left. When he got home, his half-brother greeted him with a warm hug and pancakes, and his mother greeted him with a smile. He smiled back and went to his room. When he landed on his bed, he wanted to go to sleep so badly, but he smelled like shit and needed a shower. He grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom in his room, and stripped his clothing. His muscle were sore, and he was sure his shoulders would fall off but, thankfully, they didn't. He stepped into the shower and turned it on, he welcomed the warm water on his achy muscles. But alas, it was getting late and he was exhausted. He left the shower, wrapped himself with his towel and dried off. After he was, he swiftly put on his boxers and collapsed against his pillows. We was out within moments.

Next morning, he didn't even hear his alarm. 

**How do you guys like it so far? Is it good? Any areas of Improvement? I am open to all kinds of suggestions! Like I said this is my first, so please REVIEW AND FOLLOW, even favorite if it's worthy. If you have any ships you want me to consider adding, review, leave a comment. I'm really excited about starting this journey with you all. Updates will happen every weekend (I'll try, but I know I will never go MIA in the middle of my story without a heads up) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying my story (I told updates wouldn't take me so long). As we left off, Alfred slept through his alarm because he was so damn tired. This chapter is gonna be told from Arthur point of view, the following day. Sorry in advance for the long read. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Warning: mentions of nudity/ actual nudity**

 **Chapter: 2**

 _Beep beep beep beep beep_

A groan escaped Arthur's lips as he slowly, but surely, woke up. He looked at his alarm clock with such disappointment as he stretched over to shut it off.

"Bloody machine"

His voice had a very thick accent, heavier than usual because it was so early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the flashing red lights of his alarm clock _. 5:45 huh. I need some tea. Now._ He pulled his green plaid covering off of himself and sluggishly got out of bed. The first thing he noticed was a cool breeze moving in between his legs. He glanced down. _Hmm, I guess slept without clothes again_. Arthur stretched until he heard a popping sound, _Ah_ , and left his room.

He started walking around his average-sized apartment butt naked, not really fearing being seen. _That's cuz I live alone._ His apartment was a 13 minute walk from the school, and his school starts at 8. However, Arthur and his teammates have scheduled an early morning tennis practice so they could be free that afternoon to study for their literature final. Arthur, at first was against the plan, he wanted his beauty sleep, but his captain, Francis Bonnefoy, the French Prime minister's son, demanded that Arthur agree. _That fucking frog_. Arthur rolled his eyes in distaste. They had known each other for years, one would stay at the others house for days at a time because their fathers were allies and friends. They were actually kind of close, but they just drifted apart. _Yea, after I realized how much of a dick he was_.

Arthur shook his head and started making his tea on auto-pilot. He was starting to drift back to that argument he had with his father the day before. Arthur really had no idea how it escalated so quickly, but by the end of the conversation, Prime Minister Arnold Kirkland had called his son a disgrace, and that he would rather go to one hundred meetings before he went to a single game of Arthur's. his father must have heard how his son's breathing shook, because he quickly flipped the script and had convinced Arthur that he was the one who made him say such a thing, that his horrible attitude was the reason he snapped on him. Then the old man chuckled and told Arthur to do his best and win. For the Kirkland family. Arthur was baffled and his tears threatened to spill, so he apologized to his father, and promised he would win _. For the family_.

He's still kind of disappointed though. The last relative who had visited him was his mother and younger brother, Peter. The two sunny blonds made him the happiest he had felt in such a long time. They brought with them tea, British candies they didn't have in America, clothes, gifts from his grandparents, and his stuffed animals. They spent the whole week together, thankful that it was break, and they practiced tennis together. They were naturals, and Peter's swing had improved. However, his brother was a footballer at heart, so after an hour they started kicking the ball around. Their mother had made him all his favorite foods and he had never felt so homesick. When they left, a few days before the recess ended, the euphoria ended and his school life returned to normal. At first, every time there was a recess or break of classes, he would call them up, asking if they would come over, or if he could visit home, and they would turn him down. _"You need to study"_ his mother would say and say a rushed, disinterested, goodbye. He gave up after a semester or two _. I haven't seen them in two years, it seems they've forgotten about me._

Arthur took a sip of the tea he had just made, it was warm now, and he couldn't help but wonder how long he had been standing there. The time read 5:56. _Well shit, I need to shower_. He walked quickly to his bathroom and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him. He switched on the hot water and allowed it cascade down his firm, toned body. He may be shorter than the Americans he knew, but he was fitter than most of them. _Except for one, that wanker_. Alfred F. Jones, the blond haired, sky blue eyed, lightly tanned fiend. Arthur couldn't suppress his smile from gracing his lips as he recalled their fight the other day.

Arthur was walking to AP chemistry when his schoolmate approached him. Not Alfred, the Frog. He was with his brutish buddies, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Carriedo. He attempted to turn around and enter the nearest classroom when they spotted him and called out. Arthur turned to face the three buffoons, but he was suddenly lifted up by the waist and thrown over the German's shoulder. The German wasn't much taller than him, about 5 foot 9, but the douche played football and his muscles were strong. Unlike his other teammates, Gilbert was more of a lean muscular guy. Anyway, the German had Arthur on his shoulder and he was kicking and struggling to get free. The frog then called over to Alfred, and the wanker came. Gilbert then yelled "Think fast Alfie!" and tossed the brit to the American. The American, of course, fumbled with the now angry and thrashing brit, and lost his grip. The pale blond aristocrat fell face first, and he could hear strange laughing from the background. "Keseseseseses~", a weird hissing like sound. He then heard the bell ring, and three sets of footsteps walk away. He slowly got to his knees when a slightly tan hand took his and helped him stand. Arthur quickly dusted of his clothes, shoved the American out of his way and made his way to his chemistry class. The American gripped his arm and yanked the brit backwards, growling. He started complaining about how rude Arthur was and how it was his own fault he fell.

Arthur, clearly not in the mood, yelled back, about how it was his choice to participate in those bullies games, and that Alfred was as bad as the rest of them. That must have done it because the American lost it, cursing in all sorts of accents and phrases. He even called the brit a muff-cabbage, whatever that meant, and would have called him more, if it weren't for the principal sneaking up on them. He yanked them both apart by their collars, and lectured them for a few minutes about 'mutual respect' and 'proper language'. The burly principal straightened his tie before declaring the two had to mop the cafeteria until it was spotless. He walked away with grace, but turned around to tell the two students who currently had their jaws hanging to get to class. Unfortunately, the two were in the same AP chemistry class, and so the whole journey to the classroom was filled with bickering. When they stepped into the classroom, the only two desks available were right next to each other, and spent the period fuming silently next to their offender.

Arthur quickly got out the shower and dressed up in his tennis gear, and packed his uniform in his gray duffle bag. He rushed out of his home, locked the door, and speed walked to the campus. He reached the tennis court approximately 6:28. Most of his team was already present, and the way they looked so comfortable, Arthur could only assume they'd been there for a while. "Hon hon…" a heavy French accent came from behind the brit. "Look who finally decided to show up" he said as he walked around the brit to face him. The tennis captain had long silky blond hair that just flowed perfectly with the wind, a chiseled jawline that could cut diamonds, blue eyes like sapphires, and the most seductive smile. Arthur took no notice to his smile, because Francis makes that face with everyone he ever meets, and the habit formed way before the Englishman met him. Arthur just glared at him before rolling his eyes and making his way to everyone's things. Arthur tossed his duffle onto the pile, and stretched before grabbing a racket. He returned to the crowed, who was still awkwardly standing there, looking uneasy. "What is it?" said the short brit. He had tried, and failed, to hide his irritation. The Frenchman had a sly smile to his lips, before he spoke. "There is going to be a 'world meeting' near the school, and the most important people from around the world will be there. That includes us. So we are going to miss the tennis match. Coach just called me to tell me the news. Our fathers' less important meetings have been postponed this morning and will they will be in attendance. So we have to too."

The brit just stared into his racket for the whole speech. He realized why everyone was acting so awkward. They were trying to hide their annoyance. Whenever something diplomatic came up, the French and English men had to go, leaving the significantly weaker players to fend for themselves. They would lose miserably and pretend that it didn't hurt their egos for the sake of their captains. The brit and frog didn't leave all that often, but when they did, the team suffered and it kind of pissed them off. Arthur cleared his throat and put on a cheery smile, in an attempt to lift everyone's spirits. It worked instantly, everyone in awe at the dazzling, almost hypnotic, smile of the Englishman. Arthur didn't smile very often, _Why should I?,_ so they worked there brains to memorize the moment. Arthur stopped smiling, finding it too difficult to maintain a meaningful expression. "Well, come on, lets practice!" called the French captain, who was beginning to toss tennis balls to his teammates.

The practice went smoothly, only a few fits from the tiny brit, before they decided it was a good time to wash up. The tennis team began to make its way to the large showers near the tennis court. It was a dome shaped gray stone building with two heavy wooden doors. In contrast to the rest of the campus, this building was a shack compared to it. However, this shack was the oldest part of this campus's history, dating back 250 years or so. The inside used to have wooden bathtubs and buckets, but the school updated it into a modern day set including self-heated bathtubs, porcelain sinks, huge mirrors and washing machines. Arthur had to admit he liked the feeling of being connected to the past, but he'd still prefer to shower in one of the newer buildings though. They seem more… stable.

The teenagers began to strip themselves of their clothing and started to prepare the baths. As people were unknowingly showing off their abs and toned thighs, Arthur made a mental note to bring this up when another idiot tries to mock his passion. People at this school, Americans or not, would assume that tennis was just hitting the ball over the net while dancing around in the grass. On the contrary, it is hours of physical labor while you struggle to perfect each swing and find your own style on the court. Your legs get more agile, your arms get stronger, and your hand-eye coordination only gets better. Arthur can, and has, fought students who were in all sorts of clubs, from wrestling, to soccer, and he has never lost a fight. Why? Well because tennis has made him physically and mentally more powerful. While most of the other sports had students bashing heads and getting all sorts of injuries, tennis rackets can protect you from a ball coming 11 miles per hour. Of course helmets were made to protect your cranium, but how many tennis players do you know that has gotten a brain injury because of the game? That's what I thought. Instead, the fast pace of the game heightened his senses and the instinct of success only grew stronger.

Arthur undressed and threw his now sweaty tennis outfit into the washing machine, along with everyone else's. He usually was the one to do it, understanding that he was probably the most competent in doing so. All these people live with a relative who would cook, clean, and do their laundry. Arthur, on the other hand, was completely alone so he had to know how to cook, clean and do his own laundry. He had just put the detergent in the washer when his phone rang. He made sure the machine was working, and he listened to the humming sound as he approached his duffle. He picked up his phone and read the caller ID before mentally sighing. He cleared his throat before he answered the call.

 **Arthur:** _Hello father, how are you doing today?_

 **Prime Minister Kirkland:** _I'm doing fine Arthur. Did Francis tell you the wonderful news about my next meeting?_

 **Arthur:** _Oh yes father! I'm so happy I get to see you again_

Arthur slowly made his way outside of the showers into the tennis court. His teammates were getting a bit too noisy and Arthur would rather stand in the cold than try to silence the noisy group.

 **Arthur:** _Are you still there father?_

 **PMK:** _Yes of course! I guess I will be watching your game after all._

 **Arthur** _: Actually, no. the game is the same day as the world meeting, we won't make it to both events. Is mother coming?_

 **PMK:** _No, Peter ate some bad berries when we went camping and now he's bedridden for a few days. Your mother is watching over him until then._

 **Arthur:** _Holy shit! Is Peter okay? Is going to make it?_

 **PMK:** _Relax Arthur, it's just a tummy ache, your brother is awfully dramatic. He'd do anything not to go to school. Well anyway, tell everyone I said hello will you? I must pack for the trip!_

 **Arthur:** _Alright father see you soon!_

And with that the brit hung up the phone. To think he thought it was going to be a bad day. Arthur looked up at the sky and the sun was shining as bright as ever. A genuine smile graced his lips for the first time in months. _I'm finally going to see him again!_ Arthur was ecstatic. _When is he coming? I should ask him._ Arthur was about to speed dial his father when he heard whistling coming from across the court when he looked up he saw, Romano Vargas and his twin Feliciano, holding up their phones. Arthur could see the flashing, and he was confused as to why they were taking pictures of him. "Do you enjoy walking around in your Birthday suit, caterpillar brows?" Romano says tauntingly. Arthur's eyes widened as he turned pale, slowly looking down. _Oh my fucking shit. No_. He was completely naked, his member exposed and a light mist of hair above it. "Ve~ smile for the camera Arthur" Feliciano added in his innocent voice. When Arthur looked up again he was grateful to see the twins were the only ones there. Arthur took a slow step back, before making a sprint for the showers. No one noticed Arthur burst through the doors and jumping into a tub. He washed himself quickly and leaped out to dress himself. _I can't believe I just did that. When did walking around naked become a habit Arthur? Gahhh!_

He quickly grabbed his things and said a quick farewell to his friends before he went off. He pulled his phone out and went on every social media account he could think of. He had to make sure that the Italians didn't post it anywhere. He looked at the time and saw it was 7:42 _. I still have time to find them before school starts. Now where could they be?_ Arthur had a list of probable places he could find those unfaithful tomatoes. The soccer field, the home economics room, the library, the campus café, the cafeteria, the gym, homeroom, etc., the worst part being that these locations were on various parts of the gigantic campus, and he could never get to all of them before school started. _Well shit_. Arthur started towards the direction of the soccer field and heard familiar Italian voices arguing. _Thank god I found them._ He was about to approach them when he heard Feliciano say "Ve~, Romano we had our fun, now delete the photos!" Arthur was now hiding behind a tree, listening to the conversation.

"Why? This is the most fun we've had in a motherfucking while! Papa is coming over for a shitty world meeting and he's going to drag us to that shit!" Romano complained. _He probably wouldn't delete the photos, he's probably going to print to print them then tape them to balloons and set them free around the campus_. Arthur scowled at the thought. He was confident in his looks, that's true, but he didn't want his penis to be everywhere. It wasn't small, but… it's just a privacy thing, you know. Those Italians were silent terrorist, all they did was cause panic, and you could tell Romano was the type. Feliciano, on the other was just as vicious as his brother, but he was even scarier because you wouldn't expect it from him. He had an angelic face and a soft voice, but the things came out of his mouth was such a contrast to his appearance. It was unnerving _. But here Feliciano is, defending me_. "That doesn't matter! If those images get around defiling the British Prime Minister's son, and if word got around that we set them loose, tensions could rise between our fathers. And then our countries." Feliciano explained. He then snatched Romano's phone out of his hand and deleted all the photos of the brit. "HEY! Che cazzo! Perché diavolo l'hai fatto?" Romano shouted as he took his phone back. He was too late, the photos were gone.

"Per il nostro paese" the angelic Italian said "Il nostro Paese"

~~~~~~~~~ Hetalia High~~~~~~~~~

The brit slowly stepped away from the scene and ran to the north hall, where he had pre-calculus first period every morning. He mentally sighed at his luck, and wondered what the Italians were saying in their native language. He was kind of jealous of these foreign kids, they had their own tongues they could talk in and no one would be able to recognize what they were saying. Arthur was foreign, he was born in London, but he spoke English, and he talked shit in English, everyone would understand. Yes the brit had multiple accents which would make it difficult to understand, but he was just envious of the students who had a native language unique to them. He walked into the class and grabbed a seat next to the window. The teacher was currently yelling at the Australian boy who had brought his pet koala to class again. "Gus Taylor! I thought I told you never to bring that… thing to class ever again!" the teacher screeched. The Australian wore the blue uniform blazer around his head, like a turban. His tiny koala was gripping the front of his shirt, it was obviously startled by the teacher's outburst. "Well I couldn't just leave her at home, mate! She would chew up my furniture". He wrinkled his nose and winced. Arthur only assumed that he had a wound under is band-aide that was preventing him from scowling at the teacher properly. Gus's green eyes burned with annoyance as he removed his blazer from his head and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

Gus looked a little like Arthur's father, thick brown hair, and green eyes like the forest. Arthur's father and Gus's father, the prime minister of Australia were quite close. The Ossie currently had his thick eyebrows knitted together with concentration as he tried to remove his koala, Nancy, if Arthur remembered correctly, from his shirt and place her on the ground. "Now go play!" the Australian said as he walked over to his 'friend' Oliver Thompson, the son of the prime minister of New Zealand. The two acted more like a couple, and they might as well been, they were so cute. Oliver had rather short, curly light brown hair with horn-like curls on either side of his head. He too had thick eyebrows, very similar to Arthur's. Next to the Oliver was a lamb. At first Arthur thought it was a plushy, like the ones he owned at home, but when it moved, Arthur jumped in his seat. _HOLY SHIT! IT'S LIKE A BLOODY ZOO IN HERE!_ The brit watched as the koala and the lamb played together, and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. _This is the cutest thing I have ever seen OMG_. Even the teacher stopped grading papers to look at the scene. The koala was trying to climb on top of the lamb now, and multiple students were taking videos. The girls were squealing now, even the scary one, Natalia Arlovskaya. Then, when things couldn't get any cuter, the koala crawled over to Arthur and started climbing into his lap.

However, things took a turn for the worst.

The teacher sneezed, a really loud obnoxious sneeze that scared the koala. Nancy, the cute little creature that was docile a second ago, let her claws out and pounced on Arthur's face. She wrapped her arms and legs around his face. Arthur wouldn't have minded at all if it weren't for the fact that Nancy had her claws buried in his head. He heard Gus curse and try to tug his koala off, but it only made Nancy tighten her grip on Arthur's head. Arthur lifted his hand to touch the back of his head, to try to pry the claws off gently from there, but then the teacher took notice of the situation and yelped. This only escalated the matter because the girls in the class started screaming, scaring the poor koala into a tighter grip. Then Arthur felt sticky. He touched the back of his head and felt what could only be blood on his hair. The brit had successfully kept calm up until this point, but when he felt the blood, he panicked. He was beginning feel Nancy tearing at his skin and he started yelling, but it only came out as muffled screams.

The Ossie and numerous amount of students tried to help. Some of the girls called out for help, others dragging their older brothers to the classroom to resolve the issue. Lili Zwingli had managed to get her brother Vash, and Natalia got her half-brother Ivan, to try and help. Both teens each held one of Nancy arms to try and pry it off. When they started to pull, the koala screamed in pain, and the Australian lost it. "Get away from her you fuckers!" he said before he pushed them both back. "Are you trying to break her arms?!" he yelled, moving to protect his Nancy at a better angle. Vash was pissed as he yelled back in a deep Swiss voice "'She' is going to hurt him!" and Ivan chimed in to add "Move, or we will hurt you". His deep Russian accent was intimidating, but it wasn't enough for the Ossie to leave his Nancy.

Arthur has had enough, he just up while they were arguing, and maneuvered his way to the door. He bumped into plenty of tables, but with all the ruckus, no one noticed him escape. He started running down the hallway, yelling for help, screaming at the top of his lungs _. OMG I'm going to die, I'm too young to die!_ The change of environment took a toll on the bear, and he could feel the blood dripping down his neck, and this made him scream more, and louder. Arthur was running blind, but he was still doing his best to avoid falling and injuring the animal. It wasn't Nancy's fault, she was just scared. "It's all right Nancy! It's okay sweetie!" Arthur tried to say, but it was becoming difficult to breathe. Arthur turned right, and instead of more hallway, he felt air. It took Arthur a fraction of a second to figure out he was falling, down what? He didn't know. He quickly threw his arms up around the koala to shield her as he fell. But he didn't _. Am I dead yet._

"Arthur" he heard as he felt a hand pull him back by the collar. Arthur came back to his senses and immediately started yelling. "Don't hurt Nancy! It's not her fault!" he tried to yell at his savior, but the most he could get was a pathetic wheezing sound. _I can't breathe, why can't I breathe?!_ Arthur fell back against the wall and tried screaming his command again, but no sounds came out this time. Arthur felt light headed as he started sliding to the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the wall behind him. Arthur heard plenty of voices, all sorts of accents. He heard a swooshing sound, and felt Nancy's grip get weak. Someone picked her up and walked off, leaving him surrounded by blurry faces. However one was clear, sky blue eyes blown out in shock and fear stared down at him, their dirty blond falling in their face. Their mouth was moving, as if they were screaming, but Arthur couldn't hear him. All he heard was a ringing sound in his ear. He tried to breathe, but his lungs weren't working. Arthur was blacking out, he knew, he could see black spots in his vision. He let out a final breath before he lost consciousness, calling out to the one hovering over him.

"Alfred…" he said, it was all he could manage

 **Well guys, do you like! I know, I'm a bit dramatic and this is a cliff hanger, but I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry. Did you guys like the Cameos. And for Australia's and New Zealand's Names, I honestly couldn't find their real names so I made it up. Did you guys like Feliciano's role. I know he's a little ooc but, I like the idea of him being the more dominate twin. Also, shame on you Arthur, streaking like that!**

 **Nancyyyyyyyyyyyy NOOOOO! If you guys are wondering what happened to Nancy, she was hit with a tranquilizer dart, and carried over to Australia.**

 **Che cazzo! Perché diavolo l'hai fatto?: What the hell! Why would you do that?**

 **Per il nostro paese: For our country**

 **Il nostro Paese: our country**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so we left of with Arthur passing out after being attacked by a koala named Nancy. At first I was contemplating writing this chapter through Alfred's POV but I ultimately decided to write this in Gilbert's. We need some variety, no? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! I love it when you review, it makes me feel special.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of sex/ actual sex**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned these guys but alas… I do not**

 **Chapter: 3**

Gilbert just watched the Englishman pass out. "Arthur?! Arthur?!" said a hoarse American accent. Alfred was currently hovering over the Brit and gently tapping his face. Elizabeta was currently running around the campus, calling out for a qualified faculty member.

That morning Gilbert, Alfred, Antonio, and the Italian twins were just hanging out in their first period home economics class, talking about the world meeting they had to attend. Gilbert was going to give his two-cents when they heard a whole bunch of screaming coming from a classroom down the hall. No one moved a muscle, too much in shock to even blink. Then suddenly, two girls who he recognized to be Lili something and Natalia whatever, burst into the classroom, barking in their languages to their older brother. Well, Lili wasn't barking, she barely said a word before her brother, Vash, darted up and followed her out of the room. Natalia, on the other hand, grabbed Ivan by the collar and dragged him out. Everything was silent again until they heard muffled screaming coming from the hallway. The guys in the room stood up slowly and inched towards the door. When they looked through the door's glass window, all they saw was a petite figure running and screaming with an animal mauling their face.

They immediately took action and rushed out of the room. They started chasing after the now clearly- male person with what looked like a koala on his head. Gilbert grimaced when he saw the back of the runner's shirt. It was covered in blood from the collar to about 6 inches south. Gilbert had no idea there was a koala problem in their school, and he could only imagine what an idiot the runner was for letting a koala near his face. _Who is this Dummkopf anyway?_ Then that's when they saw his arm band. It was a lion jumping through a hoop with some extra shit around it. "Arthur?!" he heard Alfred call out. The group was right behind the Englishman at this point and they were ready to seize him when he made a right turn. _You would think the fucker knew his way around the school_. The Englishman was about to fall, and Gilbert's eyes widened as the brit raised his hands to protect the bear. Luckily for him, Alfred called out once more before he grabbed hold of Arthur's blood soaked collar.

He pulled away from the American and made this weird noise. If you strained your ears hard enough, you could make out a few words. Gilbert heard the word 'her' before he was drawn back into reality. They watched as Arthur stumbled up against the wall. Gilbert turned to see Vash, Ivan, Ludwig, Francis, and two people he has never seen before run up to him. The stranger with the band-aide on his nose had a dart gun, and the stranger with a horn like curl in his hair was holding a… lamb? "Wer zum Teufel sind diese Leute?" the albino asked his brother, the big muscular blond. Ivan, answered instead, in his smooth Russian accent. "The boy with the dart gun is the owner of the koala bear, and the one with the lamb is his friend." Gilbert felt a shiver go down his spine as the Russian spoke, he needed to focus on the brit. _Not here Gilbert, that's totally not awesome_. Antonio gasped as the group all turned their heads to the injured Englishman sliding to the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the blood. "Oh mi dios de mierda!" Antonio said as took the dart gun from the Ossie. He was aiming when Vash took the gun from him, aimed, and fired before the Spaniard had a chance to argue.

The dart hit the bear right in its nape. "Nancy!" the Ossie yelled and carried the koala away, his weird companion following him. Gilbert hadn't paid attention to that though, all he was focusing on was the blue face of the oxygen deprived Arthur. Alfred had started barking orders, telling one of them to look for a nurse or some shit _. My awesome ass wouldn't do it, so Elizabeta did._ She had been gone for about 3 minutes before she returned with the nurse. The nurse gave a dirty look to Ivan, like most faculty members did, before making her way to Arthur. "Diese verdammte Schlampe!" he whispered to Ivan, who only 'smiled'. "Don't use those smiles with me Ivan" he said under his breath, low enough for only Ivan to hear. "What do you mean?" Ivan asked, still 'smiling' at his secret lover. Before Gilbert could respond, the nurse ordered Toni, Alfred, Ludwig and Francis to carry Arthur to her office. She told the twins to come with her to write a statement. She didn't even acknowledge Gilbert and Ivan.

"Well I guess that's it then. See you at lunch, da?" Ivan said as he leaned down to peck the albino. Gilbert however, wasn't done yet. He grabbed the Russian by the shoulders and pulled him down to face level. Red met deep purple orbs. "We should go check on our friends" the German stated. His voice held authority, and even though he phrased it as a request, it was a command. The Russian knew his place though, the German didn't call the shots in the relationship. Okay well, actually he does. "You mean your friends, right? They are not my friends. And that woman hates me for some reason so, I couldn't even enter the officer without being asked to leave" he said as he walked away. Gilbert watched, slacked jawed, as his 'boyfriend' turned his back to him. Gilbert lunged for his hands and intertwined their fingers. The Russian stopped walking and turned to face the much shorter albino. "Do you want people to know? Especially this close to a world meeting?" he asked with a soft voice and that 'smile'.

Gilbert snapped. "STOP SMILING AT ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled. His eyes were watering as he watched the Russian fumble with his words. "I'm sorry" Ivan said as he pulled Gilbert into the stairwell, kissing his hands. He sounded uncomfortable, and his 'smile', though barely visible, still remained. The German's cheeks were red, and the tears he had tried to fight were spilling. Ivan watched in horror as the German began to cry. _So not Awesome Gilbert, stop crying in front of him!_ This isn't the first time the German broke down in front of the Russian, but neither of them ever got used to it. "Why are you crying, my sunflower?" the Russian asked as he enveloped the German in a hug. He held him flush against his chest, resting his chin on the top of the albino's head. He rubbed up and down Gilbert's sides to calm him down. The German had placed his hand over his face as he buried himself into Ivan's huge build. They stayed like that for a moment before Gilbert looked up, teary eyed.

"Because, I'm awesome. But when you smile at me like that, you make me feel unimportant and insignificant" the albino whispered. "I already feel like shit when you tell me to not touch you in public…" his voice was shaking and more tears began streaming down. "So when you smile at me with the same smile you use on everyone else, everyone else you hate, I – I dunno I just…" he started crying harder this time. The Russian held him tighter, and mumbled soft apologies in his ear. "I've seen you smile Ivan, l-like really smile. I love it when you smile at me. But when it's one of those fake ones I just lose my sanity" he finished. This wasn't exactly a new conversation for this couple. About 80% of their arguments and meltdowns are because of this issue.

Gilbert looked up into the deep purple eyes he fell in love with and melted even more. He threw his arms around Ivan's neck and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Ivan allowed this and put his arms under the German to help support his weight, who in turn buried his head in the larger ones scarf. "Can we leave for the day" a tiny voice said from Ivan's shoulder. Ivan sighed. "I have practice today…" he mumbled. Gilbert lifted his head to face Ivan, eyes pleading, and kissed the Russian on the lips. It was a soft gentle kiss, but it was still passionate. "Wir können in meinem Bettlaken ringen" the German gasped as he ended the kiss. He looked up at the Russian, waiting for a reply. It took him a minute to realize that Ivan had no idea what he said. "We can wrestle in my bed sheets" Gilbert translated for his lover. "If you want…?" he added. He knew that the Russian was new to the world of sex, Gilbert was his first. _His Awesome first._ Gilbert also knew that the Russian was shy about the topic, and that he had his limits. So, Gilbert felt obligated to ask.

"Da, sure. As long as I make it back for my practice"

~~~~~~~~~Hetalia High~~~~~~~~~

The Russian carried the German all the way to Ivan's house. It was a big Victorian style building with huge stain-glass windows. "No one should be home" Ivan said as he unlocked his home. He lived about 30 minutes away from the school, and even after walking such a distance with the occasionally fussy albino, Ivan wasn't sweating. _He's almost as awesome as I am._ Ivan was going to set Gilbert down in the foyer, but the German insisted that he stayed in Ivan's arms until they get upstairs. This made the Russian blush deeply, and he slowly ascended towards his bedroom.

Gilbert watched Ivan open his door and enter his room, secretly scanning it for anything weird he might have left out. Everything was tidy. Gilbert was placed gently on Ivan's super soft king sized bed, while the Russian went to his bathroom, looking for things they may need. Gilbert took this time to observe the white picture-less walls. The carpet was white, the frame of his bed was white wood, and his curtains were white… _Why the fuck is everything so pale?_ Gilbert got undressed, only leaving his boxers on for Ivan to remove. "Are you almost done in there? We don't have all day" the impatient albino said. "Well we have about 6 ½ hours so I think you could wait a few minutes" the Russian replied.

He came out of his bathroom sporting only his boxers, a cream colored scarf, and a blush. The Russian had snow white hair, just like Gilbert, and pink soft lips. He had high cheekbones, and his square jaw was flawless. He has small scars littered across his large biceps and triceps. His abdomen had an 8 pack that looked as solid as rocks. The Russian had powerful looking thighs, and his calves look as if they could bend steel. But most importantly, the German was eye guzzling his lover's package. _His awesome package_.

Gilbert lied down on his back and spread his legs towards his man. The Russian took this as an invitation and crawled over the lean figure, kissing his torso as he made his way to his face. When their lips connected, the German moaned out, giving Ivan's tongue access to the inside of his mouth. As the two tongues battled for dominance, Ivan slid his cold hands up and down the albino's side. He slowly placed his hands on Gilbert's already erect nipples. He started playing with them and pinching them roughly, earning him pants and lewd moans from underneath him. Ivan moved his lips to his lover's neck and began sucking gently on the pale skin. Ivan bit the sensitive area, before licking it apologetically. Gilbert had his hands in Ivan's hair, gently pushing him lower. The larger disconnected his lips from the neck and reattached them to one of Gilbert's pick nipples. "Nnh… Ivan… stop teasing" the paler of the two pleaded, his hands yanking the Russian's hair. This earned the German a rough suck from Ivan and he couldn't help but moan even louder. "Ivan…PLEASE" he said in between moans.

Ivan just ignored him however, and continued to pinch and suck the German where ever he pleased. It seems that Gilbert gave up, because he just embraced each of Ivan's actions. After a few minutes of play, Ivan finally got bored and gripped the rim of his lover's boxers. Gilbert looked at him with lustful eyes and bit his lip. Gilbert watched as the larger pulled down his boxers. He gasped as the cool air touched his erect member. Gilbert was panting with anticipation, as he shook his hips. Ivan took the hint and straddled the German properly, lifting the smaller ones hips so he could prepare him. Gilbert passed Ivan the lube, and watched the other in delight as he coated his fingers. "Are you ready, sunflower" a sexed- up voice asked.

Ivan didn't even wait for an answer before he inserted his first digit. The albino tightened around the foreign invader only for a moment. Ivan started pumping his finger in and out of the German slowly, bending down to take his nipple in his mouth. "Ah, ha… nnh" Gilbert whimpered as the finger started to move faster. Ivan shoved a second finger in and started pumping even harder, spreading his fingers apart in a scissoring motion. Gilbert was moaning loudly now, and he held onto the Russian for dear life. Ivan moved his lips to Gilbert's, in an attempt to ease what little pain he felt. Gilbert kissed back, eagerly moving his hips along with Ivan's fingers. Gilbert's cock was leaking, and he was so hard it hurt. "Ivan…" he almost sobbed out. "I'm ready, just take me" he said, all pride out of the window. "You are nowhere near ready" was the only response. Ivan slipped the last finger in with ease and started twisting his wrist as he pumped. "Nnh~… Ivan~" Gilbert moaned out, trying to grab his attention.

Suddenly, Gilbert arched his back, eyes closed and cheeks pink. "IVAN! There, there hit it again" the albino called out, dragging his nails down the Russian's back. He saw Ivan wince, but he knew Ivan was enjoying seeing him squirm so he didn't feel bad. Ivan placed his lips back on Gilbert's slightly bruised nipples, repeatedly hitting the albino's button. Gilbert continued moaning and panting out Ivan's name, feeling a familiar pressure building up in his abdomen. He was now kissing the Russian's scarf, seeing it was the closest he'll ever be to touching Ivan's neck. The pressure was getting stronger, and Gilbert started bucking his hips into Ivan's to find more friction. _It's not enough!_ "Ivan, PLEASE, I'm begging you-ahh!" the German pleaded. He felt Ivan remove his finger from his crevasse. Gilbert began to whimper at the loss of contact, rubbing their crotch together to make up for the empty feeling. "Patience, my love. Patience" said a lust filled Russian accent. Ivan pulled away from the smaller and pulled down his own boxers, revealing the monster cock Gilbert was begging for. "Is this what you want?" Ivan asked, smiling.

Gilbert caught the smile and his heart fluttered. The genuineness of the action was a huge turn on and Gilbert couldn't control himself. He pushed Ivan flat on his back and straddled him. The German grabbed the Russian's member and aligned it with his entrance. Ivan placed his hands on the albino's hips and slowly pulled him down. Pants escaped both of their lips as the head of Ivan's penis passed through the rings of his cavity. "A-ah…ha nnh… ah. Ivan~" Gilbert gasped as he slid down, taking in about a third of his cock. "You're so big~" he moaned as he placed his hands in his hair. Ivan ran his hands down the German's sides, sitting up to reach his lips. Gilbert returned the kiss with fire as he tried to go down the 6 inches that remained. The German's eyes watered as he slid down what was left of his lover's cock. "Ah fuck… Ivan~" he said as he buried his head in his scarf, trying to hide his tears. The Russian began kissing the albino's neck once more, lapping over the hickies he had made. Gilbert moaned, kissing the larger on the cheek. Ivan caught sight of the German's tears and instantly stopped. "Боже мой, я сделал тебе больно?" he asked, grabbing the German's face to look at him properly. Gilbert only kissed him and gave him an encouraging smile. "Nein, es fühlt sich gut" he said in a soft voice. "You could move now, I'm ready."

Ivan gave a soft smile and lifted the albino until only the head of his member was inside before he pulled him down the complete length of his cock. "Боже, ты так крепко" he said in his native tongue. All he got in return were moans, and mewls about how good Gilbert was feeling. Ivan kept a slow pace as he was thrusting into the figure sitting on his lap. "Ahh Ivan~" the German called out as the larger hit his prostate. The German could feel his saliva on the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin slowly as he panted. He had started to move his hips in time with the thrusts, placing his hands on his lover's shoulders for support. The albino was bouncing now, finding his ground and urging the other to thrust faster. The Russian noticed the hint, but hesitated to comply. The German looked down when he felt Ivan stop moving. _What did I say?_

"Ivan?" a soft voice called. "Are you okay babe?" he asked, placing his lips on the giant's. "Da, da I am fine" the Russian's voice being much hoarser than before. "Are you sure, we can stop if you want? I wouldn't mind, I'm awesome" Gilbert asked once more. When he got no answer, the German began to lift himself off of the Russian. Ivan, however didn't want that and pulled the German back down roughly, eliciting a long moan from the smaller figure. The Russian started thrusting again, faster than he was before, and much deeper. He hit Gilbert's prostate with each swift motion, causing a series of scream-like moans to erupt from the other. The albino settled for winding his hands in the other's white hair, crying out into Ivan's ears. "JA, JA, JAAA! IVAN! AHH!" the albino couldn't form proper statements, too gone in the pleasure of it all.

The pressure in his abdomen was getting lower, causing the paler of the two to bounce higher and faster, making lewd noises as he did so. Ivan moved his lips to Gilbert's chest again, but this time he moved his hands to his member. "AHH! Ivan!" he shouted as the other pumped his wet erection. The Russian moved his hips faster, pumping the albino rougher, and sucking on his lover cheat more feverishly. More moans escaped Gilbert's lips as he felt himself coming to an end. "Ich werde ... ich werde cum!" he yelled as he finished. The Russian still inside him grunted as he came too. Ivan wrapped his arms around Gilbert as he fell back on the bed, pulling the German's face to his chest. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Ivan stole a glance down to look at the pale beauty. Gilbert saw him staring and blushed, getting impossibly red. _Oh god, why is he staring at me? Shit, is there cum on my face?!_

The German buried his face into Ivan's rippling pectorals, avoiding eye contact. "You look beautiful my love". The German's head snapped back up to look the purple orbs in the eyes. "Of course I am! I'm awesome! But you…" the German trailed off, lost in the magnificent eyes of his lover. "…are amazing. I love you so much" he as he leaned forward to kiss the Russian. The taller one leaned down to kiss him back, but only placed a tiny kiss on his lips. "We should get cleaned, da?" he suggested, lifting the albino up, who had wrapped his legs around his waist, and walking over to the bathroom. Gilbert still had his head on the others firm chest, twirling one of Ivan's loose strands around one of his fingers. Gilbert heard the shower start running as the Russian stepped in, still holding the German. The lukewarm water relaxed his tight muscles as he held on to the Russian who was currently rubbing shampoo into the albino's hair. After his hair was rinsed, Gilbert looked up to face the Russian when he noticed something odd.

"Why the fuck are you wearing a scarf?"

"So we could shower together, my love"

"No, that makes no sense. That's ridiculous, just take it off."

"No"

"Yes! You know what? I'll do it!" the bumptious teen said as he moved one of his arms to unravel the now soaked scarf. _Finally! I get to see it_. Ivan swatted his hand away, his purple eyes flashing with annoyance. "I said no"

"So what, you're gonna ruin a perfectly good scarf? Just let me-"

"I SAID NO!" the larger yelled. The German just stared at him in shock. "Okay, fine you fucking asshole! Fuck up your scarf for all I care!" the albino yelled back while untangling himself from the Russian. He stormed out of the bathroom and snatched a towel from Ivan's closet. _Fucking asshole can't trust me enough to look at his neck! Ugh! I am so out of here!_

Gilbert was drying his hair as he looked his clothes. "I'm sorry" said a voice from behind him. _You can take that sorry and shove it._ However Gilbert opted to stay silent, knowing that this was the easiest way to get to the Russian. Gilbert flinched when he felt a wet arm wrap around his waist from behind. The Russian pulled the German up against his wet chest and placed kisses atop of his head. The German allowed him. _Not because I liked it or anything_. "I'm sorry my sunflower. I didn't mean to yell. But you know how I feel about my scarf" the husky voice was up against his ear. _Yea, yeah. 'Don't touch my scarf' and all that jazz. But I'm special so I should get a special pass. At least once_. Gilbert was pouting now. He turned to face his lover and put his head against his chest again. He slid his arms around the giant's neck but stopped as he felt the other stiffen.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I'M GOING TO PULL IT OFF WHEN YOU'RE NOT LOOKING? WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT, HUH?" his fiery red eye glowing with accusation. His voice however conveyed sorrow and disappointment. "YOU THINK I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU TO FALL ASLEEP AT NIGHT AND PULL IT OFF THEN TOO, RIGHT?" he tore himself from the Russian's hold and grabbed his boxers. He slipped it on, not even giving his boyfriend a second glance. "That's not what I was insinuating! Gil, Gil listen to me!"

He wasn't listening, instead he raided through the other's closet, looking for an oversized sweater. _I want to be warm when I strangle him._ Gilbert finally found one that suited his tastes. It was a red sweater with Russia's flag on it. When he put it on, the sleeves went past his hands and the sweater stopped just below his boxer's. _At least I don't need to put on any pants_. "Gil, I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or awful I-I just-I-I…" Ivan said while trying to get his room back in order. The albino had tossed some things around while he was looking for his clothes. "I'm so sorry Gil" Gilbert heard him whisper. "Ugh, don't be a wuss" Gilbert said, finally turning to face him. "I'm overreacting a little, but I'm tired of the way you belittle me." The albino let that statement sink in. "I'll forgive you and shit, but only if you take me on a date"

"A date?"

"Ja, a date. I want us to go out in public and do something fun." The smaller one said as he walked up to the giant. "Together. Right now. I'll just throw on some pants and you could wear the usual and we could go out like normal people." He grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I don't care about the world meeting right now, all I care about is you" the pleading look in the red orbs was enough to have the Russian's will break. "Da. Just let me get dressed"

The German smiled goofily and grabbed the other's face to pull it in for a sloppy kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you Ivan!" the albino practically squealed. "I love you too"

 **Well guys let me defend myself. Gilbert does seem a bit ooc, but I imagined him like this when he is with his significant other. Why? Because, people tend to be more vulnerable and open when they're with someone they love, so in my head, Gilbert would act all tough with his friends, but go home and release his feelings to Ivan. And Awesome People Could Cry. I like Ivan as the Guy who is afraid to hurt their partners because they were raised better. Oh yea, did you guys like the sex scene? Tell me if you want more. Please! RATE AND REVIEW!**

 **Translations:**

 **Wer zum Teufel sind diese Leute: Who the fuck are these people**

" **Oh mi dios de mierda: oh my fucking god**

 **Diese verdammte Schlampe: this fucking bitch**

 **Боже мой, я сделал тебе больно: oh my god, did I hurt you**

 **Nein, es fühlt sich gut: no, it feels good**

 **Боже, ты так крепко: god, you're so tight**

 **Ich werde ... ich werde cum: I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is part two of Gilbert's point of view, there will be three parts. Oh yeah, I forgot to specify that the italics in the middle of a sentence that isn't spoken by a character are Gilberts thought. We left off when Ivan agreed to go on a date in public. This is just a filler though, next chapter is when the plot begins to be introduced. Again, I am trying to make this as interesting as possible. Sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc, but I explained last chapter. Please and thank you for the reviews!**

 **Warning: Things get hot for maybe a minute, but not for very long**

 **Chapter: 4**

The albino was sitting down patiently in Ivan's living room, surfing the through the channels as he waited for the giant, _my giant_ , to get ready. _What's taking him so long?_ In reality it has only been a few minutes however, Gilbert is just bored. "Ivan, you ready yet!?" the German called up to him. The paler of the two was sporting an oversized red hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. He had red converses on and you could see his socks peeking through them. They had yellow birds all over them. _I love these socks!_ The German smiled as he remembered the reason he had bought them.

The Russian who was upstairs had given Gilbert a gift for their second anniversary. They had just finished eating dinner and the Russian handed the German a large present with holes poked through it. "What is this?" The albino had asked with a blush on his face. "Well my love, when I saw it, the first thing I thought of was you" the Russian had explained. When the German opened the box, he couldn't believe his eyes. Inside the box was a tiny yellow baby bird and a note. The German ignored the note at first and scooped the bird into his lap. "Ivan, this is amazing! How did you know?" the albino asked with tears in his eyes. "Well you at obsessed with birdies so I just figured you wanted one. His name is Gilbird." the Russian said as he walked over to the paler ones side. The German smiled at the name and kissed his lover on the cheek. "An awesome name for an awesome bird" he said as he placed his new friend on the table. The albino then turned to face his lover and wrap his arms around his neck. They shared a long kiss before the Russian pulled away.

"It's getting late, I have to go home" he had said in a sullen voice. "Alright, but don't miss me too much" the albino said with sheepish smile. He had wanted the Russian to stay the night, but he knew better. _My fucking brother would have our heads of he found out._ "I love you, you know that right?" The albino asked. "Of course I do. But did you know that I love you even more?" The Russian asked with a genuine smile gracing his lips. "With all your heart?" The German asked as he pulled away, heading towards the kitchen to wipe all evidence of there ever being a house guest. "Every last fiber" the low Russian voice said as he followed, helping the smaller do the dishes. _Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet_ they both heard as the glanced backwards. The baby bird was flying over to them and singing the song of its people. "Aww" the German whispered. _It's so cute_. "I love your gift" he said as he turned to face Ivan, placing another kiss on his cheek. Ivan shrugged it off and kissed Gilbert on the nose. They finished cleaning the kitchen and made their way to the dining room, cleaning up crumbs and picking up coasters.

At about 7:30 Ivan left, leaving the rambunctious teen with his new pet. They were chilling for a while when the bird flew over to the German with a note in its beak. The teen plucked it from the bird's mouth and read. _Gilbert, if you are reading this I probably went home already and your excitement over the bird had died down. I got you this bird because it reminded me of you, because neither of you would shut up. But I also got you this bird because I know you hate being alone at night and this bird will keep you company while I'm not around. I wish we could spend all of our free time together, but the way our fathers would react is unpredictable. So with that said, I want you to know that I love you and I will always love you, even when you piss me off. And I'm sorry that I am not always the best person to be around. Yours truly, Ivan_. After reading the note the German's heart swelled and tears poured down his cheeks. "I love you too Ivan, and you are the best to be around, you just won't accept that" he said to no one. He walked briskly to his room and shut the door. A few days later, when he was at the mall with Francis and Antonio, he saw a pair of socks with yellow birds on it. He used to think merchandise like this was ridiculous, but now he couldn't stop himself from buying them. Each pair reminded him of Gilbird and when he thought of Gilbird he didn't feel alone.

The German was yanked out I his thoughts when the Russian called out to him. "Gil, I'm ready. We could go now" the Russian said. The German turned off the T.V and stood up carefully. _I'm feeling a bit sore, dammit it's only going to get worse_. The German purred when he saw the other's outfit. The larger wore a purple hoodie with Germany's flag on it, a gray scarf, black ripped jeans and black combat boots. "Mmm, I love it when you dress like that~" the German praised. The giant was blushing now, cold purple eyes dilated with embarrassment. "I know"

The two left the house side by side, locking the door and closing the gate. Ivan waved good bye to the security guard, 'smiling'. The German rolled his eyes, sick of that expression but holding in his displeasure. _If I say anything he might not take me out, so stay awesome Gil_. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's and proceeded to walk, a bit faster than the giant, so it was like he was dragging him. "Ow, ow Gil, I'm not going to run away. You could stop dragging me" the Russian complained. "Sorry" Gilbert said with a blush as he let go. He was about to put his hands in his pockets when he saw Ivan offer his arm. The German slowly linked their arms together as they walked to the car. It was a jet black Mercedes Benz with tinted windows and a polished finish. They entered the car, the Russian in the driver's seat and the German in shotgun. "Buckle up" the Russian said as he did so himself. The bumptious teen only rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, arms folded behind his head. A few minutes passed and the car still hadn't moved. _What the fuck is the hold up_.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Why aren't you moving dummkopf?"

"Because, you aren't buckled in"

"Who gives a shit? Just drive carefully"

"I give a shit, for one. And two, I don't feel comfortable driving when I know someone in my car isn't wearing a seatbelt." The Russian looked slightly annoyed, but nowhere near as annoyed the German looked. The two stared at each other for a minute, before the stubborn teen sighed, buckling his seatbelt. The Russian sighed also, and he started the car. A few minutes on the road, the Russian glanced at the German through the rearview mirror. "What?" The German asked, making eye contact with him through the mirror. Ivan turned his attention back at the road before answering. "You seem a bit quiet, I was just checking to see if you were asleep". Gilbert accepted this excuse because he was unusually quiet. "Okay" he said before he turned his gaze back towards window. The open fields of New York were gorgeous, he had to admit, but it was nothing compared to Germany. The beautiful large field behind his home in Berlin was twice as grand as all the parks he had seen combined. All sorts of plants and animals roamed behind his house, and the noises were peaceful. Of course the city of Berlin was really loud and busy, but his home was his escape. He had no escape in America. _Well except my friends. And Ivan._

Gilbert figured he might just text his brother for a while.

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Bro! How Arthur doing?!_

 _ **Bro:**_ _He woke up ages ago. Where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere!_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Why didn't you just text me?_

 _ **Bro:**_ _idk but have you seen Ivan?_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Why?_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Cuz, We need his help with Arthur_

 _ **Bro:**_ _He's going crazy and he's kicking all of their asses_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _You guys can't handle the British muffin?_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Why don't you just text him, dummkopf?_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Idk, but that would've been a better idea than going to a fool like you first_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Silly me_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Anyway, how's the English tart holding up_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Well he woke on our way to the nurse's office and he totally started freaking out about 'Nancy'_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Who?_

 _ **Bro:**_ _The koala_

 _ **Gilbert**_ _: oh, continue_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Well, he was thrashing and being difficult so I let go of his leg. The others had no choice but to drop him_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Except Alfred, he just started to carry him bridal style to the office_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Did the tart attack?_

 _ **Bro:**_ _No, he was actually docile all the way to the nurse's office. The nurse gave him some pain killers and that loopy gas before stitching up is head_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Was he all high and shit?_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Yea, I taking a video of it, I'm gonna send it to you later_

The albino turned towards his lover and stared at the side of his face, trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible. The Russian glanced at Gilbert nervously before turning away. "Where are you taking us?" The albino asked, smirking as he saw his plan was working. "U-um well, we are going into the city, and we'll spend a few hours exploring before we head back to campus." The Russian quickly responded, gripping the wheel and staring at the road. Gilbert took a glance at the road ahead of them, it was empty, just as he expected. The only thing down this road is the school, and no regular New Yorker had a reason to go there. The German returned his gaze back at the Russian aristocrat for a minute before speaking loudly. "Is your father coming?"

Ivan visibly jumped as he heard the German suddenly speak. "Kesesesesesesessesesese~" the German laughed. "That isn't funny. I'm driving. Do you know how dangerous that is, scaring me on the road?" The Russian inquired, frustration clear in his voice. _I guess he didn't find it as funny as my-awesome-self did_. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but is your father coming?" The German sighed while rolling his eyes. "Don't"

"Huh?"

"Don't make light of the situation, Gil. You see, I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions with you to figure out why you're upset with me. And I am definitely not in the mood to figure out why you have a problem with me wanting to stay in my comfort zone. If I want you to put on a fucking seatbelt, put on the fucking seatbelt. If I want to wear my scarf in the fucking shower, I'll where my scarf in the fucking shower!" The Russian said with a dark menacing voice. The voice held such authority and confidence it made the German shiver. _I love it when he gets like this._ Gilbert leaned in close to Ivan's ear, only leaving a millimeter of space in between them. He purred.

"You make me really hot when you talk to me like that" the albino moaned into the Russian's ear. The lusty teen began to lick the other's ear and moan, throwing his arm around the bigger ones neck. When the Russian, red faced and scared, glanced at the German, he groaned. The albino's pale cheeks were flushed and his red eyes were dilated with lust. Gilbert heard his groan and made a lewd noise. "Gilbert, I'm driving" the Russian said with even more authority. He watched as the others face contorted to an expression of severe pleasure. A smirk found its way to the Russian's lips. He pulled over quickly and unbuckled the German's seatbelt.

"You get so horny over the silliest things Gil. Honestly I'm shocked, in a middle of an argument too" he taunted as he captured Gilbert's lips, pulling the smaller to sit his lap. "Mmmm~" the smaller moaned through the kiss, placing his hands in his lover's hair. The Russian pulled away before the kiss could get heated, causing the German to curse. "Watch your mouth Beilschmidt, I'm not sure how it works in your friends' cars but swearing isn't allowed by passengers in mine" the Russian said again, pinching the others nipple. "Ahh! Ivan! Please! Stop!" The albino cried. The Russian immediately stopped his administrations. "What? What's wrong, did I hurt you Gil? I am so sorry!" Ivan started rambling apologies and kissing the smaller on the top of his head.

"Ivan, you didn't hurt me, but I know what you're trying to do" the albino said in a low voice, removing his hands from the other's hair. _How could I not see it earlier? This asshole._ He pulled himself from the other's lap, sitting in his previous spot. The Russian sighed a sigh of relief and irritation. "What _am I_ trying to do, my love?"

"You're trying to seduce me so we won't have to go out in public together. If you didn't want to go on a date you could've just told me!" _talking all sexy like that, he knew it would turn me on, that bastard!_

The Russian was staring at the German with disbelief. "Что ебать! Ты тот, кто начал сосать мое ухо, как маленькая шлюха в гребаной первую очередь, а затем, когда я тяну ксоответствовать, я соблазнительницы?" The Russian roared. The German turned to him and watched the Russian try, and fail, to contain his anger. _Oh hell no!_ Gilbert only understood a few words in his rant. And out the few words that he understood, none of them were nice. "D-did y-you j-j-just...j-just call me a _SLUT_!" the German exclaimed, red with rage. "How dare you!" The German screamed as opened the door, storming out of the car. "Gilbert! THAT'S NOT WHAT I FUCKING SAID!" The Russian said as he exited the car and ran to catch up with him. He caught up quickly to the albino and yanked his arm towards him.

"Get the fuck off of me Ivan!" Gilbert screamed, tears spilling from his eyes, from both the pain in his heart and the pain in his wrist. The Russian wasn't listening though, his purple eyes indifferent to the smaller ones command. He turned the German around to face him and placed his hands on the albino's cheeks. "I didn't call you a slut, Gil, I would never call you a slut." The Russian said calmly, wiping away Gilbert's tears of frustration. "Then who did you call a slut? Huh? I'm not a fucking idiot Ivan, I-I heard you." He said, hopefully towards Ivan's face. I _am literally blind with rage right now. Ugh!_ "No, I said 'What the fuck! You're the one who started sucking on my ear like a little slut in the fucking first place, then when I pull over to comply, I'm the seductress? '. So technically it was all a really long question. And I wasn't implying that you were a slut, and maybe slut was the wrong choice of words, and maybe I should've clarified my point a bit more respectfully. But my point still remains. You started this, and you just keep on picking fights with me. What do you fucking want?! I have never been so confused in my whole fucking life!" The Russian ranted while he searched the red eyes in front of him.

"I WANT US TO BE FUCKING OFFICIAL. I WANT US TO BE ABLE TO FUCKING HOLD EACH OTHERS HAND AND WALK TO FUCKING CLASS TOGETHER. I'VE LITERALLY WANTED THIS FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS OF OUR RELATIONSHIP. HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT I WANT BY NOW?" the German shouted and sobbed as he threw himself into the Russian's chest. He dropped to the ground, letting out four years of frustration.

This wasn't the silent sobs that the two were used to, no, this was something new. Something different. The German was screaming into the chest of his lover, saying things from 'I'm sorry' to 'I hate you'. However, the Russian was silent the whole time, kissing the top of the albino's head. He wrapped his arms around the German, scooping him up in his arms and walking back to the car. He placed Gilbert in the front seat and walked quickly to the driver's seat. He got in, buckled their seatbelt, and pulled the still crying face of the German into his chest. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, the albino slowly getting less fussy. When the crying ceased, the German kept his head buried in the giant's chest, too ashamed to look at him. _Jesus Christ Gil, what the fuck?!_

"Gilbert? I know you're awake"

The albino looked up at him and sighed. _Good going Gilbert, talking about your feelings like a little bitch_. "I don't mind going out in public, at school, or whatever. I just want to see you happy" the Russian said from above. The albino pursed his lips, trying to read the purple eyes above him. _Is he telling me the truth?_ The German kept searching for a sign, a sign of dishonesty, a sign that would prove the Russian was lying to him. _I can't see any._ A devilish smile played on his lips and the German leaned up to kiss him. The Russian leaned down to reach the other's lips. "You don't have to, you know" the German stated, giving the other an opportunity to back out of his promise. _Please, please don't back out_. "I know, but I love you, so I'll do anything for you"

 **Well, how do you guys like this chapter? I'm trying to keep this interesting and give all of you Rusprus fans something to take home. I really am enjoying writing Gilbert's point of view and making him all sensitive with his boyfriend. It will be a contrast to the way he acts around his friends.**

 **It seems that Gilbert likes being talked down to, in certain situations. Oh and did you notice Ivan flip the script on Gilbert? HA! Priceless! I still think they're cute together, and yes they've been secretly dating for four years! I know right! Talk about keeping it on the down low.**

 **Did you also like the origin story of Gilbird? I couldn't leave the little guy out, and I honestly have no idea how Gilbert actually got the bird, so, might as well play it to my advantage. Next chapter is Gil's point of view, and I will throw in some info about Arthur through text messages**

 **Anyway, please review and follow. Fav if you see my story fit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back and I have decided... This is Antonio's POV. For those who expected Ivan I promise I will give you that eventually. But the last two chapters had been about Gilbert and him so I thought I could throw in some Spamano for chapter 6. This is just the journey to the nurse's office with Arthur's body. Please review and follow, I really need your opinions on all my chapters! Cuz nowadays, reviews aren't being made and that sucks! Oh, and I never specified what sports each character plays, so at the end of this chapter, I will leave a list.**

 **Warnings: Cursing**

 **Chapter: 5**

Elizabeta had just returned with one of the school nurses, panting and pointing at the unconscious body on the floor. The lady looked cold and detached, but she had a gentle voice. She asked Alfred to move over a bit, leaning down to check the Brit's pulse. They all held their breathes as she searched for a pulse, and Antonio watched with sad eyes. _Please don't be dead, I have already seen enough people die_. The nurse let out a sigh of relief, and turned around to the rest the crowd with a smile on her face. "He's fine, actually his heart beat is pretty strong if what the young lady told me is true. Mauled by a badger? That's hilarious!" She laughed as she stood up, dusting off her knees. _Why is she taking this so lightly, the tart is hurt for God's sake?_ However the Spaniard kept it in, breathing out heavily through his nose. "This fucking bitch" said an irritated voice behind him. Romano walked up to Antonio, standing beside the Spaniard, while they watched the lady poke Arthur with her foot. Antonio had had enough of this and was about to speak up when the American approached her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop fucking poking him and do something already! My friend is hurt so do your damn job!" The American said in a low voice, eyes glaring and teeth gritting together threateningly. Antonio and Romano stared at Alfred for a moment. They've never heard the American refer to Arthur as his friend, an asshole yes, but never a friend. Romano cleared his throat and spoke up too. "Alfred is right, Do your fucking job and fix him". _Ahh, I love it when Lovino gets all threatening, it's so cute~._ The Spaniards was dragged back to reality when the nurse finally spoke up. "Yeah, yeah, kids, but I'm not carrying the twerp so the four of you need to do it." She pointed to Antonio, Alfred, Francis and Ludwig. "If we get Ivan to help it will be easier to carry him" the Italian argued, glaring daggers at the lady. The American only nodded and the Spaniard just watched _. I have no idea what I'm doing_. "I had a boyfriend who was murdered in Russia, I would rather have his kind away from me, thank you very much" she scoffed as she rolled her eyes, nudging the brit with her heels again. The students stared at her, eyes wide and jaws hanging.

"What?" the Frenchman said a lowly, disbelief staining his voice. Antonio looked at Francis than back at the woman and spoke up this time. "Are you a … racist?" he asked hesitantly. It may not work like this in other schools, but here, where every student is of a different ethnicity or race, faculty are given thorough background checks, scanned in every corner of their lives to see if they would hold any malice against the students because of their race, parents, or country. _I've never met a racist before, can't believe this._ "Because if you are, we will report you. How the fuck did you even get this job if you can't stand Russians?" the Spaniard asked, a growl behind his voice. The nurse, once more rolled her eyes and replied. "I don't need to explain myself to you. So are you gonna carry the chipmunk or do I have to roll him there with my feet?" she gave a hard kick to Arthur's torso for emphasis. "Why you little- "the American started to say as he lunged at her, but Feliciano and Yao held him back, telling him softly that she wasn't worth it.

"Fine" said a gruff German accent. The group turned their eyes to Ludwig, the big burly blond that was currently making his way to them. Alfred gave the German a dirty look before barking at him. "Why the hell are agreeing to this racist bitch?! We need to find another nurse and have this one fired!". Ludwig stared the American for a moment before sighing. "I do not like working with a racist, but in the situation we are in, we need her, and who knows where the other nurses could be?" Antonio listened to his reasoning and despite hating it, he agreed. "Alfred, Luddy's right. We need her help, racist or not."

The American looked at the German and Spaniard with conflicted eyes, as if his patriotism was getting in the way of his better judgement. A few seconds later he got up, walked over the lady and growled. "Fine… but if you touch him like that again I- "

"Alfred!" Feliciano called, pulling him back by the collar, shooting him a warning glare. The American puffed out his cheeks and scooped the Englishman up, beckoning the others to help him. Antonio gently steadied Arthur's unconscious leg and Luddy took the other, Leaving Francis to hold one of the tart's arms. They started walking towards the office, Antonio stating a quick command for Gilbert and Ivan to follow, but they were too busy grilling each other to hear him. _Ah young love~. They should really get around to telling me, formally I mean._ They were walking for about 3 minutes before they heard whining coming from their ill- fated friend.

"Nancy" groaned the brit, gaining the attention of his carriers. He turned his head to look at the Spaniard and growled weakly. _Even after being mauled by a bear, Arthur still believes he has to act so threatening. It's ridiculous miho._ "Where's Nancy?" he whispered. "Where are you taking me?" he asked a little louder, distress clear in his voice. Antonio opened and closed his mouth, not wanting to scare the brit about going to the nurse's office. _He hates the needles, and blood._ Alfred made eye contact with the Spaniard and mentally had an exchange of words. ' _We're not going to tell him about the office yet, right?'_ Asked the American's eyes. ' _No, not yet, he'll freak out'_ Antonio replied. Francis, however, didn't see the exchange of words and answered the brit's question.

"We are taking you to the nurse's office"

"What!?" the brit yelled, instantly trying to get loose from his captives. "Let go of me! Now! I mean it let GO! Let GO! LET GO! LET GO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, practically begging the four of them. The Spaniard felt a pang of pain in his heart, hearing the fear in the other's voice was almost convincing enough to let go. The small teen became violent though, very quick. He started thrashing, kicking and punching whatever he could, snarling as he did so. _Yeesh, he really doesn't want to go to the nurse_. Antonio heard Luddy grunt and turned his head to face him. He watched as the German's face contorted to that of annoyance, at the kicking and yelling or at the fact that the Frenchman told him of their destination, Antonio couldn't tell. "Let go of me! Where the fuck is Nancy!?" the brit yelled, landing a hard kick on Luddy's ribs. Ludwig growled as he dropped the brit leg, rubbing his sides with his hands. This gave the Brit the leverage he needed and he forced his weight downward, causing them to lose their grips.

"Nancy's fine Arthur! Gus has him! I swear" the American pleaded, obviously worked up. He tried to grab the brit again, but the smaller quickly began crawling away, back towards his classroom. "Arthur stop!" the American yelled as he caught up with the brit, standing in front of him so he was trapped. "You're lying to me! Is Nancy okay? Like Really? I saw her fall Alfred!" the brit said, more to himself than to anyone else. _Whose Nancy?_ The American crouched down to the eye level of the Englishman. "Arthur, I wouldn't lie. Gus has Nancy. Don't worry about her, right _now you're_ the only one that's important. Okay?" he said in a soft soothing voice. _I have never heard him speak so gently_. Tears were pooling in the brit's eyes, and his lips began to shake. "It wasn't her fault! I swear! _She was only scared_ , so she jumped on my face! She didn't mean it" Arthur sobbed as he threw himself at the American, accidently knocking them both down. The American blushed, trying to comfort the tiny teen. _Nancy must be the koala._ "He must have lost a lot of blood" said a cocky French voice behind Antonio. Alfred heard this and chuckled, scooping the now sniffling Englishman in his arms, the way a man would carry his bride, and walking towards the nurse.

The other three teens tried to help, but the brit tightened his grip around the American's neck, and so they backed off _. Maybe they need some alone time_. "Hey guys, why don't the three of us go ahead to nurse's office and prepare the room for Arthur's appointment?" the Spaniard suggested, nudging Francis on the shoulder. The Frenchman instantly knew what the Spaniard was thinking and grabbed Ludwig by the sleeve, dragging him. "What a wonderful idea! We'll go right now!" he called, the three of them already out of sight. For the entire rest of the way to the office, 13 minutes, it was just the three of them mocking each other's accents, verbalizing their opinions on politics, and playing 'eye spy'. They finally entered the office and began placing things where they should go, trash in the garbage, coats on the coat rack, unopen needles in the drawers and used ones in the trash. They placed the surgical instruments on a tray near the operation table, and Antonio couldn't keep his eyes off of the hugest pair of surgical scissors he had ever seen. They were jagged and sharp, and they looked too big to use on a human, especially for surgical reasons.

~~~~~~~~~ Hetalia High~~~~~~~~~

It was another five minutes until Arthur and Alfred finally made it to the room. They were bickering over the presidential debate and Alfred in particular looked upset. Arthur was carried to the first bed in sight and placed carefully. The brit hummed in gratitude but his arms remained around the American's neck. The Frenchman and the Spaniard saw this was their only chance, and they took out their phones. "AWW~! The two of you are the cutest couple!" the Spaniard said taking multiple photos, alongside him Francis and Luddy did the same thing. Arthur instantly removed his arms and sat on them, looking down at his lap with a scarlet blush gracing his features. The American didn't look much better, a wicked blush on his cheeks as he reprimanded them that teasing was wrong. Arthur cleared his throat to get the American's attention back on him, where he like it. "Back to your President election," the American rolled his eyes as he sat down beside the brit, trying to keep his cool. "Bernie Sander's ideas for your country are so unrealistic, especially the ones concerning your congress" the brit continued, looking the American in the eyes. "DEMOCRATIC SOCIALISM WILL NOT WORK IN CAPITALIST AMERICA. Yeah the idea itself is exciting, but your country is trillions of dollars in debt and you can't afford another four to eight years of wishy washy government." The Englishman said with an air of arrogance. _He's getting back to normal~._

Alfred puffed his cheeks and sighed. Antonio could tell Alfred wanted to say so many things, but everyone in the room, except Arthur, knew that what he wanted to say was going to be offensive. The brit, oblivious to the American's anger, leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder, getting himself more comfortable. "I mean, seriously, if your government really cared about progressive reforms that would better your country, they would deal with your congress" he said lightly. However, there was more venom in this statement, as if the thought of the U.S congress made him sick. Antonio leaned back and relaxed as he watched the debate in front of him, even though it did seem a bit one sided. "What's wrong with my congress?" the American asked the American with clenched jaws. "Well, I fear they are inadequate and hold too much power. Those bozos actually _shut down_ your government because they didn't want affordable healthcare. They should promote a new senate along with your executive branch. Feel free to tell me your thoughts, though." The brit spoke slowly, as if he were tiring.

The American was seething and his face was twisted in rage. He spoke with venom, but it was clear to everyone in the room that his voice was nowhere near as venomous as Arthur's. "My congress does not hold too much power and they are very adequate, thank you very fucking much! Another thing, don't act all high and mighty about my nation's internal issues. You don't see me criticizing your country. You know why? Because I have enough respect to not run my mouth about things I know nothing about! If you think that we could actually promote a whole new congress, you're fucking crazy! And so what if my country is in debt, which country isn't! Democratic socialism is possible, as long as people like you don't have a say in the decision! You fucking- "

"Alfred! That's enough" Antonio warned with a threatening gaze. "You could defend your country, but you don't need to insult the opposing party personally" the Spaniard explained. _These kids and their passions, always so feisty._ "Sorry" the American mumbled, placing his chin on Arthur's head, which was still on his shoulder _. And they say they aren't in love._ "It's okay" the English boy said hesitantly, obviously shaken from the words Alfred said. Antonio watched as the American tried to lay the brit down on his side, probably to get some sleep. "No, I'm not tired" the Englishman whined as he tried to hold on Alfred again, but the American wouldn't let him. Instead, the American hushed him and threw a cover over him, earning a few giggles from the brit. Seeing no other places to sit, he sat down next to the brit. The Spaniard was losing patience fast, so he started scrolling his 'Instagram'. Each student was given an alias to use on social media, and the only people they could follow and be followed by were other students, faculty and family members. _You could hardly call this social media, it's the same 1,200 people following me._

His phone occupied him for the better of 10 minutes when he heard the door open and people step in. He looked up to see the nurse followed by the twins, Yao, Matthew, and Kiku. Yao and Romano were carrying tanks of gas and Matthew carried needles and thread. Kiku bounded his way up to Arthur and Alfred, who were currently asleep in each other's arms, and began to shake them, urging them to wake up. Arthur was the first to rouse and he grumbled, complaining about needing five more minutes. He snuggled deeper into the crook of Alfred's neck and shut is eyes. It was Clear to Antonio that Arthur wasn't going to get up by choice. Antonio got out of his chair and stretched, walking over to the sleeping beauties. Alfred had his arms around the brit's waist, dangerously low for Antonio's taste. Arthur's arms were up against Alfred's chest, and his face buried in the other's neck. Alfred's lips were pressed against the brit's forehead, making it look like they were sharing a kiss. Antonio took about ten photos before he decided he should wake them up. He rubbed his hands together for a few seconds he slapped Alfred hard across his arm. The American yelped and shot up, the American had such a tight grip on the brit that Arthur sat up with him, his eyes instantly opening. He tried to bury his face in the American's neck some more, but Antonio pulled Alfred away. "We need to stitch Arthur up, Alfred" the Spaniard said with a reassuring smile.

Arthur saw the needle in the nurse's hand and instantly started freaking out. "Get that thing away from me!" he said as he hid under the blanket. "Arthur Kirkland… I have read your case file, O negative blood is hard to come by, do you really want to waste all that blood?" she said in a cool calculated voice. "I don't care. I hate needles" the brit said from under the blanket. "I know that. I also know that your parents will be too busy to visit you in an actual hospital, if the principal says you can in the first place. You might as well get stitched up now, while you're surrounded by your friends. Because if you need to go to the hospital, you're going alone." The nurse's voice was menacing, and everyone was silent. She removed the cover from Arthur's head with ease, her threat obviously got to him. She fed Arthur some blue pain killers, gave him some loopy gas to breathe, then stitched his head. The Brit was giggling the whole time, not even feeling the stitches. Antonio had his arm around Romano as both of them watched over Arthur, like worried parents would. Arthur's stitches were done, and the nurse left to tell the principal that the stitches were done. Currently, Arthur was playing with Romano's hands, occasionally giggling like a toddler.

Antonio watched Romano's expression become happier and happier. _He really likes acting like an older brother, even if it's just temporary_. Antonio felt a little left out and joined his boyfriend in entertaining the brit. "Hey Arthur, are you feeling okay?" the Spaniard asked enthusiastically. Arthur must have found the pitch of Antonio's funny because he started giggling harder. "Yes" finally answered the Englishman, "but I'm hungry" he added with a pout. Antonio could hear the other students laughing in the background, _they seem too busy to go get some snacks_. "HEY YOU STUPID BASTARDS! ARTHUR'S HUNGRY SO GET US SOME SNACKS!" the aggressive Italian yelled to the students behind him. Matthew, Yao, Francis and Alfred volunteered to go, happy that Arthur had his appetite. "What would you like?" asked Yao, patting the Englishman's head. Arthur giggled again, enjoying the attention. "I want soda and candy and chips and tea" the brit rambled off the top of his head, ignoring proper grammar. _This so not like him, it's so cute_. The four said their farewells and went off to buy food for the squad, the rest either texting photos of Arthur smiling to people or taking videos of the moment so they could bring up evidence of Arthur being immature.

Unknowing to them, things are going to escalate, quickly

 **Yea guys so that's chapter 4, umm did you like? I appreciate the new favs and follows, but I am still a bit sad about how little reviews I'm getting. Not even one for the last chapter. I'm not sure about your needs and other ships you guys would like me to add, so I guess I'll scroll tumblr for inspiration. Wow ISN'T ARTHUR ADORABLE! OMG! Well this is Antonio's point of view, and the next chapter will go back to Gilbert's. Why? Because he's awesome. MAMA ROMANO and PAPA ANTONIO! I always imagine them to be the ones to step up and take care of a child. Since because there is no Mpreg in this AU I guess High-Arthur will have to do for now. Isn't my last sentence so ominous! Anyway, thanks for reading, please fav, follow and review. Now for the list... (oh, keep in mind that they are all in student council =0)**

 **List of character/sports List of characters/ clubs**

 **Alfred/Gilbert/Ludwig: Football Yao/Romano: Theatre**

 **Antonio/Italian Twins: Soccer Feliciano/Arthur: Cooking**

 **Arthur/Francis: Tennis Alfred/Ivan: Robotics**

 **Ivan: Wrestling Francis/Matthew: Art**

 **Matthew: Hockey Antonio/ Gilbert: Debate**

 **Yao/Kiku: Martial Arts Ludwig/Kiku: Environmental**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's me again. Thanks for the reviews. In Gilbert's POV, we left off with Ivan comforting Gilbert. Next chapter might be written in anybody's point of view, depending on my mood. This Chapter introduces the main plot/conflict. Thanks for reviewing and please follow/ favorite**

 **Warning: it was fluffy until the plot hits them… hard**

 **Chapter: 6**

The Russian insisted they still go on their date. "I look like a mess, babe" the German tried to argue but the Russian had a really good comeback. _He had called me awesome, and he said the people of New York deserves to see how awesome I am. I love this guy_. 15 minutes into their ride to the city, a song that Gilbert really liked began to play so he turned the volume all the way up. Ivan had never heard of this song, but he enjoyed the beat and waited for the lyrics to start. _He's in for a hell of a surprise_. Gilbert began to sing along.

 _All you ladies pop your pussy like this_

 _Shake your body: don't stop, don't miss_

 _All you ladies pop your pussy like this_

 _Shake your body: don't stop, don't miss_

 _Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now_

 _Lick it good, suck this pussy just like you should_

 _Right now, lick it good_

 _Suck this pussy just like you should_

 _My neck, my back_

 _Lick my pussy and my crack-_

"What the fuck is this trash" the Russian yelled as he scrambled to change the station. The German however, moved to protect his favorite song on the planet. "It is not garbage, it's awesome. Almost as awesome as me." The German defended, singing along again

 _The dick good: thick, big and long_

 _Slow thumping til the crack of dawn_

 _On the X, making faces and stuff_

 _Through the night, making so much love_

 _Dead sleep when the sun comes up_

"Gilbert you could play this sorry excuse of a song when you are alone, but not in my car~" the Russian whined, seeing no way to get to the radio without possibly hurting the happy German. The albino took that as a sign of defeat and removed his hand from the radio. The song went on for a couple of lyrics, in which Gilbert screamed them all at the top of his lungs

 _Lick it good, suck this pussy just like you should_

 _Right now, lick it good_

 _Suck this pussy just like you should_

 _My neck, my back_

 _Lick my pussy and my crack_

 _My neck, my back_

 _Lick my pussy and my crack_

"Gil, I find this offensive for the fact that I am your mate and you aren't considering my sanity" the Russian complained when the song was over. "Again with the mate thing, I mean, I'm yours and you're mine, but this isn't an omegaverse sweetie. Saying someone is your mate seems so mechanical, like it's only attraction and the natural urge to reproduce. So I would prefer the phrase 'boyfriend', 'lover', or 'partner'." The Albino explained while looking down at his phone. A few minutes passed of comfortable silence when the Russia spoke again.

"Can I call you 'sweetie', 'baby', and 'my sunflower'?" The Russian asked, curiosity evident in his voice. "Of course you can, I'm not saying you can't. But I'm talking about when we introduce ourselves to someone, don't call me your mate, call me either your boyfriend, lover, or partner. Besides, it odd to introduce someone as your 'sweetie' or your 'sunflower' anyway so." The German explained, scrolling through his Instagram. He was liking this guy's picture and the Russian peaked at the smaller ones phone as he did, turning away with a frown. "Hmm" Ivan hummed in displeasure, earning a glance from Gilbert.

"What? You could call me your sunflower all you want, I don't mind. I find it cute" the albino said with a goofy grin. He leaned in to give the driver a peck on the cheek, but Ivan just swatted him away. The German stared at the giant for a second before coming to a conclusion. _He must be really focusing on the road again, better not to bother him._ The albino took a glance at the road ahead of them and saw that they were already in the city. It takes about 33 minutes to get to the city from campus, and it flew by quickly.

"We should go to central park, it's beautiful this time of year" the German suggested, returning his gaze to his Instagram. Hmm, Roderick looks half decent in this photo. The German hesitated before actually liking the photo. "Hey Ivan…" the pale teen started. "Why don't you have an Instagram?"

"I'd prefer not to receive death threats on my free time. I get those enough already"

The German stared wide eyed at his response, not quite sure how to deal with this information. He knows that people disliked the Russian because of his father. He also knows that the Russian does get threats, he was there for some of them, but the way the Russian talked about it so casually makes the albino question how many the giant has actually received. "Do you get them a lot?"

"That's why I change my phone every 6 months. They somehow always find my number and leave me a little surprise." The Russian chuckled. "My voicemail would be full of random accents threatening to murder my family and I if certain policies were passed. People would tell me to go on this blog, and when I did, it would basically be an anti-Russian website calling my people 'filthy commies' or 'commie bastards'. And frankly, that is partly the reason why I hate the internet. That, and everything on the internet could be easily fabricated." The Russian rambled on. "How would they get your number anyway?" Gilbert asked, not even trying to hide his anger. "Relax Gil, most of them are too cowardly to face me. And when they do, they aren't much of a challenge for me to hospitalize" Ivan said with a smile. "Now, on to a happier note, we are here at the park" the Russian stated as he parked.

 _Wait… did he just say 'when they do'?_ _Umm, okay. I'll just talk to him about it later._ The German got out of the vehicle, and practically skipped to the park entrance while Ivan fed the meter. Ah, good old fresh air. The German walked into the park and headed towards the bench. _I'm gonna Instagram the hell out of this place_. Gilbert sat down on a wooden bench and waited for Ivan to find him. After about 30 seconds of waiting, Gilbert took out his phone to text him.

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Where are you? Your taking forever, hurry up!_

 _ **Bae**_ _: You're*_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Bitch, I'm to awesome to use grammar_

 _ **Bae:**_ _Sure._

 _ **Bae:**_ _Too*_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Fucking asshole, where the fack are you?_

 _ **Bae:**_ _Fuck*_

 _ **Bae:**_ _Spelling isn't your forte either, huh?_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _You sausage sucking douche, why are you taking so long?_

 _ **Bae:**_ _I just found a better place to park, and now I'm feeding the meter._

 _Oh, okay. The asshole could've told me that before he drove off_. Gilbert put his phone back in his pocket and put his hands in the sleeves of his hoodie. _Fall is coming, it's getting a bit chilly_. He saw a few people running around, enjoying what's left of their summer vacation. _Lucky bastards, their schools aren't year round_. Hetalia High: School for Young Aristocrats is twelve months long. For 8 of those months, the students are in school learning about the maths, arts and sciences while participating in a variety of sports and clubs that demand total commitment.

For about a total 2 months out of the year, they students receive a break from school, but are not allowed out of the country unless chaperoned, so their families must come to them. _The break isn't two months at one go, though, instead, maybe at random intervals, we get a three day weekend or a fucking week off because of a snowstorm._ No student's family can make it to the campus before classes start on such a short notice so the most the students interact with their family is through the phone or over the web. The two remaining months are political training. The students are taught how to behave while in the public eye, and what kind of statements they should make to be viewed as politically correct. _We are brainwashed to believe that our actions effect the fate of our nations and that our relationships could somehow reflect the fucking future of our fucking countries. By that logic, the second I was_ _born, my country was destined for awesomeness_. So annually the students are spoken to individually by their parents over the phone about whose child they must befriend. _I'm always told to be friends with Antonio, Francis, Elizabeta, and Roderick. I don't mind, I actually really like them and shit, and I'm glad I befriended them, but it pisses me off when Vati keeps telling me to avoid 'the Russian fool's son'._

Ivan is the sweetest, most caring, and most misunderstood person he has ever met. Ivan has friends, it's true, but if people got to know him better, he'd be just as popular as the American hotshot. _At least that's what I think._ The German was about to text the Russian again when he felt his phone vibrate. He checked his phone and saw that his boyfriend texted him again.

 _ **Bae:**_ _Okay, I bought some snacks and I'll be there in thirty seconds_

 _Gilbert was going to return his phone to his pocket when it vibrated again_

 _ **Bae:**_ _Oh and btw, I may suck your 'sausage' but you take mine in the butt_

Gilbert gasped as he read the text, blush rising to his cheeks. _Why am I blushing, he says worst things_. However, he couldn't hide his blush in time for the Russian's return. "Hey, let's go" the Russian said with a cheery smile. He held corn dogs in his hands and he offered one to the German. "N-no t-thank y-you" the flustered teen said, rejecting the corndog. "Why?" the Russian said with a sly smile. "Would you rather take it in the butt?" At this the German squeaked and looked down at his red converses, trying hard to reduce his blush, but he knew it was in vain. _I probably look as red as Antonio's tomatoes_. The Russian closed the distance between them and kissed Gilbert on the top of his head. Gilbert, red faced, looked up at him with a soft pout playing his lips. "No, I would prefer it in my mouth if anything" he grumbled. Ivan stared at him for a little while before laughing. "Was, was habe ich gesagt?" the albino asked, slightly offended. The Russian was gasping for air now, cheeks red and pupils blown out, his white teeth flashing as he tried to form words.

"You…you…" he said in between giggles and gasps

"What verdammt?!" the German said, becoming more than a little upset

The Russian recollected himself after hearing Gilbert's tone, but a small smile stayed on his lips. "You would prefer it in your mouth, da?" Gilbert's eyes widened as he realized what was so funny. "NO! No, no, no, no, no, no. You know what I meant!" the albino said as he attacked the giant with soft punches to the chest. The Russian had no choice but to take them because his hands were full, but he kept laughing. "You want it in your mouth! You want it in your mouth! You want it in your mouth!" the Russian chanted, running away from the German. _What the hell are you doing, defiling my awesomeness?_ He chased the Russian through the park pathways, around trees and behind bushes. All the while, the Russian is still chanting. "What about the children? You can't say that shit next to kids!" the German tried to reason, however, the Russian found a solution to that.

"Вы хотите его в рот! Вы хотите его в рот!" the giant chanted in Russian. _That sneaky bastard!_ "Come back here this instant!" the German wailed. Gilbert was done with these games, and stopped running. He walked over to a vendor, and bought two hotdogs. He was about to pay when a woman's soft voice came from beside him. "Hey… aren't you…"

The German's eyes snapped towards the speaker _. Shit, I didn't bring my sunglasses to cover my eyes. Now some teen thinks I'm from twilight_. "Hmm?" Gilbert asked, trying to be oblivious. "Do I know you?" he asked rather politely, flashing her a charming smile. The girl was no older than Gilbert, in fact, she looked rather young, about fifteen years old. She had green braces and brown wild hair, her eyebrows barely visible. _Must have waxed them to many times_. Gilbert saw that there was a blush forming on her face, and came to an optimistic conclusion. _Maybe she just thinks I'm hot._ The German payed for his hotdogs and was about to continue his chase when Ivan came back. "Gilbert?! Gilbert?! Oh, Gilbert I found you" the Russian said as he walked over. "Bы все еще хотите его в рот?"

"Ivan stop it already! You made your point! Jesus!" the German said as he locked his arm with the Russian's. He was gonna drag the both of them away, towards the garden with the pretty flowers, when the teenage girl squealed. "OMG! Oh MY GOSH! I knew I recognized you! YOU'RE GILBERT BIELSCHMIDT, THE GERMAN PRIME MINISTER'S SON!" she yelled, practically bouncing her way towards the German. _Who the fuck would recognize the German prime minister's son. This chick must really have no life._ "I'm… my name is… uh- wait, how do you even know my name? "

"Your name is Gilbert! That big guy just said it." The girl said, ignoring his question while tapping away on her phone. "You called him Ivan right? Than you must be the Russian prime minister's son!" she said as she showed them the screen of her phone. It showed a hand drawn picture of Ivan in only shorts that showed off his package. His abs were rippling and his eyes were seductive. "What the hell… what's that darling?" the Russian asked, his voice conveying his discomfort. "It's fan art silly! They have some for all the cutest boys in your school. I had no idea Hetalia High actually existed, better yet in New York!" she squealed one more time. Gilbert glanced at his boyfriend and internally giggled at his expression. _He looks like he's gonna puke._

"May I see your phone, my love?" the Russian asked. Gilbert was about to pull out his phone when the girl tossed her phone to Ivan. "Of course!" she said with a blush _. Oh. Okay. This bitch-_

"Gilbert… look at this… aren't these drawings a little… too accurate?" Ivan asked. Gilbert looked at a picture of him and his friends. Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, the twins, Antonio, Yao, even Ivan was there. Antonio was holding the cardboard trophy his team had just won, but everyone was celebrating. All of the Jerseys had numbers, and all of those numbers seemed correct. The grass was mostly green, but it had yellow patches. "Didn't you pour bleach on random parts of the field to piss the Spaniard off, and when it turned yellow you had to clean all of the chalkboards for a week?" Ivan asked, brows arched. _Holy shit._ "Holy shit! People aren't allowed to take pictures of the students accept the faculty right? You know, for the safety of our students because this could possibly give out our location?" the German asked, panic rising. "That was an unofficial game, there wasn't any faculty anyway! And I don't remember anyone else there." The Russian stated, handing the phone back to its owner.

"Wait…" the German started, his hands running through his hair. His cheeks were getting red, and his lips were shaking. _This is bad._ "Who took the photo?" he asked, grabbing the phone from the girl again. "Look… we were the only people on the entire field, so who took the photo? And how do they know about Hetalia High?" he asked. "This is bad Ivan; do you know how many people want to hurt our student body? Someone knows where we live! We have to tell the principal!" he said as he handed the girl her phone back. He dragged Ivan by the arm towards the nearest exit and called back to the girl before she left. "Thank you for all of your help beautiful, we never got your name!" the albino said, slowing down a bit. _It's not her fault, why be rude?_ "It's Ruth!" she called back, waving good bye.

~~~~~~~~~~ Hetalia High~~~~~~~~~~

The pair jogged a few blocks and made it to the street their car was parked. They entered the car in silence and Ivan revved it up, quickly pulling out of his parking spot. Gilbert put his seatbelt on and couldn't fight the bad feeling he was getting. "This doesn't make any sense. The school is the safest place on the planet, how could civilians be watching us?" Gilbert thought out loud and the Russian drove out of the city. "Well, maybe we have a mole on campus leaking information. That would explain why people keep getting my phone number" the Russian said keeping his eyes peeled on the road. Gilbert was silent, contemplating how this could have happened. _750 students, 196 of them are the children of the representatives for their country, the rest are the kids of rich politicians who are kind of important in their own country. None of them have anything to gain from exposing the whereabouts of the most important children on the planet. In fact, they have everything to lose, like their fucking life. Ivan is probably not the only one to get death threats, so what fucker would endanger the life of 750 students?_

"Don't think too hard about it. Why don't you go on your phone and try to find something about Hetalia High, da?" Ivan said as he pushed down on the gas pedal. "Oh, okay, yeah, that's actually a good idea" the German panted as he scrambled for his phone. He typed in his password (4826), and went online. After a few seconds of searching Gilbert gasped, grabbing the attention of the driver. "What is it Gil?" Gilbert however ignored him and began tapping on his screen. "Gil what is it? You're worrying me" Ivan pleaded, driving faster than he normally would. "We have a website. A whole entire blog dedicated to the students at our school, and there are pictures. They look blurry, like someone was taking them from afar, and they have captions." The German said in one breath. He kept scrolling fear creeping into his heart, as he clicked on a link. It had directed him to a poll of the top ten most attractive students. Well let's just say Gilbert's heart dropped. Well not really, but his phone did.

"What now Gilbert? Did you find something else?"

"Francis was voted the hottest, at our school." He said as he picked his phone back up, reading down the list. "Then it's Toni, Arthur, Alfred, the twins are tied, me, Ludwig, you, Yao, and Matthew" he whispered. "There are pictures of us doing random things. Toni's playing soccer, the twins are eating spaghetti, Arthur and Alfred are arguing, Luddy's shining his boots, you're giving me a piggy back ride, and Yao and Matthew are chatting. They don't look drawn, they look like high ass quality photos taken of us." The German sighed, leaning his head on the dashboard. "Relax Gil, when we get to campus we'll tell the principal everything we know. He'll know what to do." He said with a smile, but Gilbert could see in his eyes that he had no idea if that was true _. Don't lie to me, I'm not a child_. "Alright, yeah"

They were exactly 9 ½ minutes away from campus and the German felt sick and unusually tired. "Maybe I need a nap" he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. He was drifting off to sleep when a thought came to his mind. He took out his phone and saw the video Ludwig said he would send him. _Finally, something to relax me_. _This is gonna be good_.

 **[In Video]**

 _ **Arthur:**_ _oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for not being an unfaithful tomato!_

 _ **Feliciano (uncomfortable face):**_ _Ve~, it's alright Artie you're welcome_

 _*Arthur leaps from his bed, only to be caught by Antonio, who begins to take him back to the bed*_

 _ **Arthur (angry face):**_ _NOOOOO! I want to play! *thrashing and flailing*_

 _ **Antonio (annoyed face)**_ _: *yells* Oh Dios mío! Miho you need to sit still so you can heal faster! *tosses him on the bed*_

 _ **Arthur (sad pouty face):**_ _*starts crying* But I wanna play~!_

 _ **Romano (usual angry face):**_ _TONI! You made him cry! He's hurt let him play! *hits Antonio lightly on shoulder*_

 _*Alfred, Francis, Matthew and Yao walk in with snacks and Alfred walks over to Arthur*_

 _ **Alfred (usual cheery face):**_ _Here Arthur! *starts pulling candy out of the bag* I got you some skittles, m &ms, sour patches, some chocolate bars, and~ some cheezits_

 _ **Arthur (confused face)**_ _: Where's my tea? *looks up angrily*_

 _ **Alfred ('no longer as cheery as before' face):**_ _Well the candy shop doesn't sell tea, so, I got you some coffee instead *grits teeth in threating way*_

 _ **Arthur (usual annoyed face):**_ _COFFEE IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING ON THE BLOODY PLANET, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GET THIS FOR ME!*gets up, pushes Alfred, and heads towards the door to get his own tea*_

 _*Francis grabs Arthur by the arm, pulling the now flailing brit back to his place*_

 _ **Arthur (Really angry face):**_ _Get the fuck off you WANKER! *punches Francis square in the face* *everyone is yelling and gasping* *Francis is bleeding on the ground, semi-unconscious*_

 _*Alfred and Antonio rush to subdue the angry Englishman while the rest try to help Francis*_

 _ **Alfred (very angry face): ***_ _yelling* what the fuck Arthur?! It's just some fucking tea calm the fuck down! *grabs the brit from behind and lift's him*_

 _ **Arthur (Very red angry):**_ _*whispers and hisses simultaneously* I will count to five, and if you let go, maybe I won't kill you. Five, four…_

 _ **Antonio (scared face):**_ _*looking at the camera in Ludwig's hands*Why the hell is he speaking like that?_

 _ **Arthur (calm face):**_ _* sighs and stops flailing*… one *twists himself out of Alfred's grip and throws him onto the ground, snatching a large pair of surgery scissors from a table*_

 _ **Alfred (pained and confused face):**_ _What kind of fucking drugs did that nurse give him?! *groans in pain*_

 _*Arthur climbs over the American and holds up the scissor in a stabbing position**Matthew, and just about anyone who was watching screams* *Antonio smacks the scissors out of the brit's hands*_

 _*Arthur punches Alfred hard across the face* *Antonio gets closer and tries to pull Arthur off* *Arthur watches the Spaniard as he continues to punch Alfred out*_

 _ **Arthur (Creepy face):**_ _* lunges at the Spaniard and put him in a choke hold while still straddling the now bloody Alfred*_

 _ **Antonio (shocked and terrified face):**_ _*rough pants and shouts* Ludwig! Why the hell are you just recording this!? *face turns a light shade of red*_

 _ **Romano (scared face):**_ _*runs to Arthur and begins to pry his arms off of the Spaniard* GET OFF OF TONI, CATEPILLAR BROWS! *turns towards the camera* Why THE FUCK AREN'T YOU HELPING YOU POTATO BASTARD!?_

 _ **Feliciano (neutral face):**_ _*runs to help his twin save Antonio* Luddy I swear to god if you don't help! *begins prying off the other's arms*_

 _*Matthew drags his brother's body out from under Arthur* *Arthur notices**Arthur makes a grab for Matthew*_

 _*Matthew makes it out of his reach in time to avoid Arthur's death grip* *the students remaining in the room (except Luddy) dog piles on the violent teen* *nurse walks in*_

 _ **Nurse (guilty face):**_ _There was a mix up in the drugs I gave him…_

 **[Video ends]**

Gilbert stared wide eyed at the screen of his phone in horror. _Arthur, god is Arthur gonna be okay_. Gilbert texted his brother once more, baffled at his inactiveness in all of it.

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _How the fuck could you just stand there and watch Arthur almost kill our friends!_

 _ **Bro:**_ _What?! He wasn't going to kill them! He was just throwing a tantrum_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _He was going to stab our teammate with scissors and strangle Toni to death Luddy wtf!_

 _ **Bro:**_ _I don't need this right now! The video was hilarious. If you have a problem, take it up with the nurse who gave him the wrong drugs_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _what drugs did she give him?_

 _ **Bro:**_ _She won't say, and besides, she is too busy patching up the others_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Where are you?_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _I'm with Ivan, about 4 minutes from the campus_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Where did the two of you go?_

Gilbert stared at the text and contemplated for a moment. _Should I tell him? Or should I wait for a more appropriate time? Ugh, well shit_. Gilbert tightened his grip on his phone and texted back his final answer

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Nowhere special, but we found out some really twisted shit that I'm gonna have to tell the principal on campus_

 _ **Bro:**_ _Woah! Can we know?_

 _ **Gilbert:**_ _Yeah, when I get there_

 **Hey Guys! Yeah, finally a plot! The story is going to take a much darker turn maybe in the next few chapters.**

 **For those who wanted an Ivan chapter, I already have an idea for that, and I think it's too dark for it to be posted this early in the series. If you're wondering, I'll try to make all the conflicts cross paths so it'll be like a puzzle the reader could solve. Um Ruth is an OC and she will be reoccurring in the story. If you guys are wondering about the drug, It's a serious one, and the nurse should lose her job.**

 **I don't have anything against Ludwig, I really like the Guy but someone needed to take the video and my cat chose him.**

 **But did you guys like the game of tag. After finishing the Chapter, I thought that it was a bit too serious so I added it in to give it a fluffy feeling. The song in the beginning of the chapter is my anthem. It's called "My neck, My back" Please review and Criticize my work, I would really appreciate it!**

 **Translations:**

 **Was, was habe ich gesagt: what, what did I say**

 **Вы хотите его в рот: you want it in your mouth**

 **Bы все еще хотите его в рот?: do you still want it in your mouth?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's me! I have decided to write this chapter in Arthur's point of view. I remembered that this fic was supposed to a USUK fic, but my friend told me that it was beginning to seem like a RusPrus fic. I'm sorry if it seemed like that, I might have gone a bit overboard with the Rusprus because I just don't find a lot of them. Anyway, we left of with Gilbert watching Arthur almost kill someone. I am still sticking to my story: I do like Ludwig**

 **Warning: mentions of Depression/ Stranger danger/ sexual assault**

 **Chapter: 7**

Arthur woke up in the nurse's office alone. The lights were off and everything was silent, except for the occasional creak of his bed. _Where is everybody?_ Arthur turned his head and grimaced, a shooting pain travelling throughout his body. "Bloody fuck" he groaned as he gripped the back of his head, touching the general area of his stitches. _The last thing I remember is breathing in that gas…_ "Well whatever, I should go home" he whispered to himself. He sat up slowly, taking in deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain coursing through his body. By the time he actually sat up, all his energy was spent and he could only sit there, staring at the white wall. _He said he'd stay with me._

Arthur's mind drifted back to the American for the second time that day. Arthur woke up being carried by people he couldn't recognize at first, and the first thing he could do was growl. Before he passed out, he heard a shot fire, and he felt her loosen her grip. So the first thoughts that came to his mind was finding Nancy, praying that she was okay. Then, when the man holding his left arm told him that he was going to the Nurse's office, Arthur began to panic, eyes stinging with tears of distress _. I hate needles, and the sight of blood makes me absolutely ill_. He began to thrashing, particularly aiming at the people holding his feet so they would drop his legs. He wasn't counting on all of them to drop him, in fact, he hurt his arm during the fall. Alas, Arthur had a mission, he had to make sure Nancy was safe, so he began crawling as quickly as possible. He heard his captors call to him, telling him that Nancy was fine, but he didn't believe them _. I know what I saw_. However, it was when one of them yelled at him to stop and stood in his way did Arthur realize who it was. Arthur was relieved it wasn't some stranger, but he still had so many questions. The American replied in manner he had never heard from him, he had told the brit that he was the only thing that was important. This made the Englishman feel safer, it's true, but he still felt the need to defend the koala. He jumped on Alfred and sobbed on his chest, trying to convince him that the furry animal was the victim

Arthur felt the other lift him up, and he could only wrap his arms around his neck, too tired to fight anymore. When he saw the others approaching him, he tightened his grip around Alfred. _The way they were holding me before made me uncomfortable._ He then heard Antonio suggest getting the nurse's room fixed before he got there and the three ran off. It left Alfred and Arthur in an intense awkward silence as Arthur tried to fight his nerves. The American must have felt it because he started talking about random things, trying to get the brit's mind away from their destination. It worked actually, and the two were giggling the whole way. Arthur would have to occasionally hide his blush when Alfred complimented him, or when another student walked by them. Arthur felt better, and he could have walked to the office, but Alfred made him feel safe. About half way there, Arthur voiced his fear of getting stitches, pleading with the American to take him home. Alfred said no, naturally, but he said he would be there every step of the way. Arthur blushed, redder than before, and a new feeling was making its way to his heart. He shrugged it off and thanked the American for the support. The topic changed towards the presidential debate somehow, and the American got less talkative. He only listened to Arthur talk about the candidates and their promises.

When they got to the office, the American placed the brit on the first bed he saw. Arthur didn't move his arms because it felt natural to have them around the other's neck. However, Antonio made a snide remark, and Arthur had no choice but to remove his hands, a blush plastered on his face. When he had noticed that he had lost Alfred's attention, he cleared his throat and continued their conversation. _It's been a while since we had a conversation that wasn't an argument._ Arthur placed his head on the other's shoulder, feeling better than he had in months. When Arthur was done with his rant, he asked for Alfred's opinion, and he was taken aback by his aggressive response. Arthur had to struggle to fight back tears, and he couldn't find the strength to remove his head from his shoulder. He heard Alfred apologize, and felt the other's chin rest on his head. He accepted the apology shakily, not sure about what he had said that upset the other so much. He felt the other try to lay him down, and Arthur tried to refuse. He wanted to stay in that position, Alfred's body heat warming his body the way a blanket never had.

When the American threw a cover over him he started giggling, but when the other joined him in bed, he instantly snuggled up against him _. I have no idea what came over me, he must think I'm crazy._ To the brit's surprise, Alfred embraced him in a hug, burying his chin on the top of Arthur's head. Arthur was tired, the American knew that, so Alfred started whispering sweet nothings in the Englishman's ear, making the tiny teen's cheek burn. Arthur whispered out the other's name in distress, afraid of what would happen when he woke. Alfred hushed him, and told him- no promised him- that he would be there for him, until Arthur was in good health. And with that Arthur fell asleep in the crook of his neck, unconsciously leaving soft kisses. He was woken up rudely by Antonio, who ripped Alfred away from him, leaving him cold. He saw the nurse with a needle, not particularly the ones he feared, but the idea of being stitched up with sewing equipment also terrified him. After hearing the other's threat of solitude in an unknown place, he gave in, allowing her to drug him. He swallowed blue pills and breathed in some gas from a tank. _After that, everything is a daze._

Arthur hadn't noticed he was crying until he felt how wet his shirt was. _That bloody American! He promised me he would stay. He told me every step of the way…_

The brit laid back down on the bed, seeing no reason to leave until someone came to give him the permission to do so. In the dark room, all by himself, he couldn't help but think about the old thoughts of self-hate that used to plague him _. 'Nobody loves you'_ it would say. It would keep him awake at night, telling him that he _'deserves to be alone'_ and that he's ' _a waste of time'_. It would make him feel numb, possess him into doing things that he would normally never do. He was angry all the time, he would smoke, get into fights, and ignore his responsibilities; he did all of these things to fight the numbness, but it didn't work. The only thing he could do to get rid of the empty feeling was to remind himself that he still felt pain, if not emotional, physical. He would often go to the bathroom and stare at himself in the mirror, tell himself that the voice in his head was right, that it was just saying what other people believed. He would call himself disgusting and he would slap himself across the face so hard his eyes would water. He would tell himself that nobody would care if he were gone, and that as long as his parents had Peter they would be fine. He would make eye contact with himself in the mirror, and only then did he stop. Only then did he break down and cry, holding himself as he dropped to the floor. He'd cry a day worth of tears until he passed out of either dehydration or exhaustion. He would always wake up in the same spot, cold and alone.

Arthur could feel the voice coming back, threatening to take everything from him. When Arthur first joined the tennis team, the voice became less frequent, the sport demanding all his time and energy. By his second year on the team, the voice had stopped completely, and he had never felt so free. Recently, however, the voice was starting to come back. It was a week ago during lunch, when he received a less than friendly voicemail from his father. The man had called his quiz grade pitiful, and that Peter could have done better. He told him that Arthur was tarnishing the Kirkland name, and that his older brothers left him a reputation of excellence he would have to keep up. Arthur called his father back, ready to defend himself. The man picked up, and Arthur could tell right away that he was drunk. He asked Arthur what the hell he wanted, and Arthur tried to explain his AP Chemistry grade. The father cut him off and told him that "Allister never received an 8o% on anything" and that "If Allister were still alive, I wouldn't care about your fucking grades". His father's words stung his heart, and Arthur, through habit, tried to apologize as if it were his fault. His father was really drunk; Slurring his words and making improper statements. Mr. Kirkland's thoughts were hazy, but he knew how to hurt the other. The father had said "You'd better fucking apologize you fucking wanker. If you hadn't killed your brother, my hair wouldn't be turning gray early!".

And with that the man hung up, leaving Arthur with tears pouring down his cheeks, his composure crumbling within seconds. Arthur ran to the nearest restroom and sobbed. The voice was weak, but it was still strong enough to scare Arthur. It told him that his father was right, and that Allister would still be alive if it weren't for him. Arthur stayed in the bathroom for at least an hour, not caring when someone tried to open his stall. Since then the voice had been getting stronger the more Arthur got disappointed. _I really wanted him to be here, why did he leave me alone? What did I do?_

Arthur felt more hot tears run down his wet cheeks. He pulled the covers over his head, just in case someone was to walk in _. Maybe I crossed the line when I insulted his Congress. Should I apologize to him? But if he were mad about my opinion on congress he wouldn't have cuddled with me._ "I don't know what I did?" he sobbed out loud, crying in utter confusion. He was crying for a good 3 minutes when a knock came from the door. "Who is it?" the sniffling brit said, not even trying to hide his sadness from his voice. Arthur could hear the door open, and through his blanket he could see five figures walk in. Arthur watched as one of them turned on the light. "Who are you people?" he said with a broken voice, still hiding his face. "Well maybe if you took the blanket off you would know" replied a sassy Italian voice. "Romano?" he asked in a small voice

"Yes" said the Italian as he gently pulled the blanket off of the other's face. The Italian had a curious look in his eyes, but when he noticed the brit's sad features he asked what happened. The Englishman instantly told him that it was nothing. The Italian sat down on Arthur's bed and held up some snacks, dangling them in the brit's face. "I know you're hungry, you haven't eaten yet. I'll give you some if you tell me what's wrong" the Italian said with a devilish smile. Suddenly, a pale hand snatched the bag of food away from Romano. Arthur looked up to see Ivan holding the bag, an indifferent look on his face. He handed the bag to the brit with a cold smile and spoke. "You don't need to tell us anything unless you want to, okay? Romano's just nosey" he said, while flicking Romano on the head. "Hey! I'm not nosey, I'm worried! You weren't here so you have no idea why I want to know!" the aggressive Italian said, kicking the other on the shin. Ivan, however, didn't really feel the kick and pinched the Italian on his left arm hard. "I watched the video Ludwig took, so I understand your concern. But bribing him is- "

"What video?" the brit asked, gently helping the hissing Italian pry the Russian's fingers off of his arm. Ivan let go with a chuckle, seeing how the two were getting nowhere. "Well, little muffin" the Russian started as he sat down beside the Italian. The brit rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname the Russian used, _when did that become a thing?_ "There was a mix up in the drugs that the lady gave you. So the tablets, which she thought was Advil, was actually oxycodone. That mixed in with the Nitrous Oxide you had to breathe in made you extremely violent" Ivan said without a hint of emotion. "How violent?" Arthur asked, not wanting to know the answer. "This violent" said a scratchy voice from the front of the room. Arthur looked towards the speaker of the voice and saw, in horror, what he had done. He saw Antonio with bandages around his neck, and next to him he saw Alfred with a busted lip, a small bruise under his right eye and stitches right above his left eyebrow. The brit was speechless as he stared at his friends, tears threatening to fall again. "Did I… really do that?" he asked in disbelief. _No way, they're just messing with me. I couldn't and wouldn't do much damage to them._ "Yeah" said Antonio, the owner of the scratchy voice.

"You put Antonio in a choke hold and before that you almost killed Alfred with these" said a German accent from a closet. Arthur forced himself tear his gaze from the Spaniard and redirect to the fifth party.

He looked to see Gilbert with a Hershey bar in his mouth. However, Arthur's attention was stolen by the object in the albino's hand. It was the largest pair of scissors the brit had ever seen. _It's bigger than the ones the maids used to tend to the gardens_. It wasn't hard to imagine that as a murder weapon. In fact, murder was the only thing the scissor could probably do effectively. _I almost killed Alfred_. Arthur stared at the scissor for a minute before he couldn't take it anymore. "May I watch the video?" he asked with a shaky voice, not really happy about what he was learning. Alfred spoke up this time, taking fast strides towards the brit. "No, actually, I just think you need some rest." He said this with such authority that nobody, including Arthur, objected. Alfred didn't have his carefree face on, instead, he looked cold and detached, as if his body was empty and it was just working on autopilot. But Arthur wanted to know what he did to make the American appear this way. "But" the Englishman started, trying to find his courage. "No Arthur" Alfred said, his steely blue eyes staring right into the British man. Arthur could feel his face warm up and his eyebrows furrow. His eyes were stinging again, but he wouldn't let the tears fall.

"If I really did that to you and Antonio, I need to see for myself" Arthur said, looking the American in the eyes. "No, it's better if you didn't" the American replied as he handed the brit a book. Arthur read the book title aloud, confused about why he was getting this. "'Bernie Sanders: A Biography'? Why do I need this?" the brit asked, a bit annoyed. "I just learned that I tried to kill you, don't make this a joke!" the Englishman cried out, gently putting the book on the bedside table. Alfred only giggled, taking a seat on the bed beside the Russian, an ounce of his usual behavior coming back. Arthur smiled at the sound, but his curiosity was still getting the better of him. "What time is it?"

"About 7:30 PM" sighed Gilbert. He approached the tiny teen and ruffled his hair. "Hey!" the brit said swatting his hands away, as the German did his weird laugh. "I got to go Artie" he said with a small smile as he gathered his things. "You coming Ivan?" the albino asked, taking a selfie. _Of course, the man can't stop taking selfies for more than a few hours_. Arthur couldn't help but shift his gaze to and from Gilbert and Ivan, suddenly getting suspicious. "Where were you two when I assaulted our friends? Surely if you were there you would have just lifted me" Arthur whispered to the Russian giant's ear. Ivan stiffened for a second, before turning to face the Englishman and placing his lips a centimeter from Arthur's ear. "Gilbert and I went on a date in the city. We headed home maybe about 5 minutes in because he found out some troubling news" he said in a hushed voice, so low, Arthur could barely hear him. The brit's curiosity was peaked, "Was the troubling news the video Ludwig sent you?" the brit whispered back, heart beating loudly. The giant just shook his head in response. Arthur quirked his brows thinking, _HMM, what could it be? W-wait, did he just say date?_ "Did you just say date? You and Gilbert are dating?!" the brit whispered with excitement, almost squealing.

Ivan stared at him with shock, a blush creeping on his face when he realized what he had said. "Don't tell anyone! I mean it Arthur" the Russian whispered in a threatening voice, but the brit knew it was empty. "You finally took my advice, huh?" the Englishman said louder than he intended. "What advice?" asked an unamused German. Arthur noticed the way Gilbert tried to smile, only to have it melt away into a frown. If Arthur hadn't known better, he would have thought that the German just wanted to know, but since Arthur knows that his friends are dating… _I know he's just jealous_. "Nothing…" the Russian said, standing up. He patted the brit on the head and gathered his stuff, ignoring his rambunctious boyfriend's imploring questions. "We'll be off then" said the Russian, making his way to the door.

"What were you talking about?" asked the American, still sitting in his spot. "Yeah" added the Italian, glancing back and forth between the brit and Russian. "You guys already know" said a deep voice as the door shut, leaving the remaining four in silence. "You guys already know?" asked the Spaniard with a hoarse voice. Hearing it made Arthur remember the horrible things he must have done, instantly making him feel guilty. "Antonio, I am so, so, so sorry for- "the brit started, but the chuckle that escaped the Spaniards lips made him stop. "It's not your fault, Arthur. That 'nurse' gave you the wrong drugs. We already wrote a complaint demanding that she lose her job. There is no reason to apologize" Antonio said with a smile, walking over to the smaller teen's bed. Arthur could only stare at his friends giving him friendly smiles, making him feel even worse. _'Look at you'_ the voice commanded, _'You're so pitiful that your friends have to pretend not to be upset'_. Arthur tried to force the voice back, but the more he looked at their perfect, happy smiles, the worse it got. _'Look at Alfred'_ the voice commanded, and Arthur had no choice but to obey. _'Is he going to be able to play on Sunday? Are you that much of a lunatic that you would take the final game of the season away from him?'_ the voice snarled at him. _I don't know_

"Can you still play your rugby match on Sunday?" the brit asked with a small voice. The American stopped smiling for a moment, staring at the brit in confusion. "Rugby? Oh! You mean Football!" the American said with a cheery smile. Arthur almost smiled to, if it weren't for the fact that he saw the American wince. _His face must still be in pain_. "Uh, yeah. Football" the brit corrected himself. "Yep! The nurse said as long as I put ice on my face every 2 hours for 40 minutes, I won't be able to feel a thing!" the tanned teen said with such excitement. The Italian and the Spaniard started laughing, genuine laughs that Arthur only wishes he could make. He saw the Spaniard yawn, and the brit immediately told him to get some rest, that he should go home and relax, not waste any more time on him. Antonio was taken aback, and tried to tell the brit that he was fine, and that he could stay a couple of hours. "No" the brit had said firmly absent mindedly playing with Romano's hand. "And the two of you should go too" he added, looking at the American and Italian with pleading eyes, eyes that seemed to shout that he needed to be alone. So with that the three said their goodbyes and left, each leaving Arthur with a pat on the head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hetalia High~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Arthur was sure that they left, he began to cry again. Not because he of being alone, not even about what the voice had said earlier. He started crying because he felt cold. It was the middle of May, and no amount of blankets could make him warm, at least not in the way that he wants to be. His soul felt chilled, the knowledge he learned about himself today was enough to freeze him to the bone _. I tried to kill my friends, the same people who would do anything for me._ He made choked cries, calling himself a disgusting monster, an abomination, a spec of dirt in a basket of gold _. I don't deserve to have friends like them. I don't deserve to have nice things; I don't deserve to be here at all! I shouldn't be here anyway! Allister should, and he would if it weren't for me. Father was right…_

The Englishman sat up, feeling blood rush to his head. It hurt like hell, but Arthur felt he deserved the pain. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Well, at least he tried. His knees buckled the instant weight was placed on them and he fell. He stayed on the floor and cried, curling up into a fetal position as he did so when he was younger. When he was child, he would often cry in the middle of the night, so often that his parents moved him to the guest house, where he would cry his eyes out while his parents got a good night's rest. He was too old to play with Peter, but too young to keep up with Allister and his other older siblings so he would stay in the guest house alone. An occasional visit from Francis, but otherwise he virtually played with no one. Because he was homeschooled by the best tutors in the country, he didn't know kids his age he could socialize with, sealing his fate of solitude.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when the door creeped open. Arthur tried to look up, but he couldn't, his head suddenly feeling heavy. "Who is it?" the brit asked, hoping that it was a nurse coming in to tell him he had the permission to leave. _This office is creepy_. No reply came through, but Arthur did hear the door creak again. "Hello?" the brit asked with uncertainty. "Who are you?" he asked one more time after a few minutes of silence, crawling back towards the bed, suddenly finding his strength. _These people aren't my friends. OH GOD, why did I send them away?!_ At this point, Arthur was ready to piss his pants, but he held it in and dug his phone from his pocket, ready to call 911. "Who is it?!" the brit called out one last time. "I'm calling the police- "

Suddenly, a force so strong hit Arthur on his lower back, he screamed out in agonizing pain. His hand fumbled his phone, and it slid under the bed, at least a foot out of his reach. He tried to crawl for it, but whoever his attacker was kicked, hard against his chest. "AHHHHHHHHH!"the brit screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks. He was turned over by his attacker, and it was no surprise that the assaulter had a black mask on. "Get off of me you bloody git!" Arthur yelled as he flailed, kicking and screaming, trying to squeeze his way out of the monster's grip. The attacker then pinned the thrashing brit, momentarily subduing him. Arthur watched in horror as the masked mad man ripped open his button down shirt, staring hungrily at his chest. "Now I know why he wants you…" the attacker grunted as he placed his lips on Arthur's nipples roughly. _Oh god this can't be happening…_ The brit couldn't contain his tears as the attacker began undoing his pants. "Help" he cried at the top of his lungs, but the villain began to punch him repeatedly, telling him to shut up with each swing, gradually reducing the boy to whimpers. "Why are you doing this?!" Arthur sobbed out. "I'm gonna have my fun before I hand you off…" the perp said, more to himself than anyone else, getting ready to strike the injured Englishman again.

Then, suddenly, the door slammed opened and the lights turned on. Arthur heard familiar voices screaming and yelling. The attacker's grip loosened enough for the Englishman to free himself, panting and grunting as he tried to crawl under the bed for safety. The masked attacker flipped the bed towards Arthur's saviors. Arthur was about to crawl again, when he heard a gun cock. Arthur looked up to see a barrel of a gun pointed at his head, the attacker signaling him to stand. Arthur did not see any other way out of this, and the masked villain snatched him and positioned Arthur in front of him. He then placed the gun's barrel at the side of Arthur's head.

Arthur was blind with fear, but he could still hear pretty well. "What do you want?" asked a slow shaky voice. Arthur instantly recognized the voice and began to speak. "Alfred he- "he started, but the attacker fired a shot into the air, instantly silencing the brit. The attacker had his arm around the Englishman's waist, tightening his grip so much that Arthur could feel his lower half losing oxygen. "Stop! What do you want?!" the American asked, much more distress showing in his voice. Arthur's mind was blank; he couldn't think of a single reason why anyone would try to hurt him. In fact, he had no idea, how this man even got into the building, because he obviously wasn't a faculty member. "I want a safe exit to the outside, a way no security guard or cop can see me leave from. I also need a getaway vehicle that can hold two people" the attacker said, tapping the gun on the side of Arthur's head. Arthur's kidnapper had the voice of a blender, and his breath smelled like sewage. The brit couldn't help but gag, his insides telling him to vomit. "We mean in exchange for Arthur" said the American. Despite the shake in his voice, He sounded calm and reserved, as if he had a secret weapon.

"Well~, no. You see, the man who wants Arthur Kirkland is very powerful. And rich. Are you willing to pay me 4 million dollars?" he said with a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes. "Who wants Arthur?" the American demanded. He took a threatening step towards the perpetrator, but then the attacker cocked his gun again, repositioning it at Arthur's neck, right beside his jugular. _Oh my god Alfred, this is not the fucking time to be a hero. Why isn't anyone stopping him, I heard them yelling a second ago!_ Alfred kept on walking, however making his way towards the attacker, not one person making an objection. "Are you crazy, Alfred!? Stop approaching us or he'll kill me!" the Englishman said with tears streaming from his eyes. _Oh god this is the bloody end._ "Yeah! You listen to your friend, buddy, or I'll- "the attacker started, but suddenly a wild punch connected with his cheek. Everything began to move in slow motion for Arthur. He pulled the trigger, the bullet missing Arthur's head by an inch, shattering the office's stain glass window. The attacker lost his balance and he fell. Alfred grabbed Arthur and quickly threw him over his shoulder, running out of the room in haste. Arthur could hear the others' footsteps following them in a mad dash, everyone speaking in their language. Alfred stopped when they finally reached the main hall of the building, everyone panting for air.

The American slid the tiny teen off of his shoulder and set him gently on the ground, where the tiny teen instantly tried to crawl away. He made his way behind a marble column and buried his head in his knees, too afraid to make a sound. "Arthur? It's us, we aren't going to hurt you! You know that!" the brit heard Francis try to reason. _I'm not afraid of you…_ The Englishman curled up in a tight ball and sobbed, he didn't care how loud he was doing it. The brit heard footsteps head towards him, and he lifted his head. He made eye contact with concerned blue eyes, but he instantly broke it, not wanting to see anyone. _Don't look at me…_ the brit felt the American sit beside him and wrap his arm around the smaller teen. "Arthur… it's gonna be okay" he whispered in the Englishman's ear, gently nudging the brit's body into his, placing mournful kisses on the top of the tiny teen's head. Arthur heard the sorrow in the American's voice, and it only made the brit cry harder. Arthur allowed for his face to be buried in Alfred's chest gladly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "A-Alfred… h-he… h-he… he tried t-to"

Arthur tried to say, but even thinking of the act was enough to make him cry even harder. In response to Arthur's unspoken words, Alfred began running his fingers through Arthur's messy locks, whispering promises of safety and justice. Eventually, the brit began to relax enough for him to actually go to sleep, or pass out due to trauma. But before he was entirely lost to the dream scape, he felt himself being lifted and carried. He didn't mind though, for his subconscious knew that he was in Alfred's arms.

 **SOOOO guysssssss, yea… that escalated quickly. Anyway, yeah, I wanted to introduce a slice of life from Arthur's past. I imagine all of the characters really close, like besties with each other so that's why I had Ivan and Arthur whispering like little school girls. Gilbert is obviously the jealous type, and so is Alfred, he just isn't as obvious. So many questions. Questions, questions, questions. All will be answered next chapter, but if you have specific questions, leave it in the reviews and I'll reply. Next Chapter= Alfred's POV**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So last chapter we left off with Arthur passing out after a failed kidnap/rape attempt. We will pick up about half an hour after where we left off. Thanks for the reviews and for all of your support. I have no idea how many chapters this story will be, when I get an idea, I write about it. Short chapter**

 **Warnings: depressed Arthur, mean Ludwig**

 **Chapter: 8**

The Gang had arrived at Alfred and Matthew 's house at about a quarter past eight. _Thank god mom isn't home for the weekend_. After Arthur had fallen asleep, Alfred demanded that they go to the hospital or the police, but Ludwig disagreed. He said 'That's probably the first place they expect us to go. We should lay low for the night and protect Arthur ourselves until we can contact our parents'. The American wanted to oppose, he wanted to say that Arthur could be seriously injured, but then every started agreeing as if it were a wonderful plan. Alfred had no choice but to go along with it. They had decided to go to Alfred's house because not only was it the closest, but it also had the most hidden firearms. Matthew was the one who suggested that they should all go to his house, that there is 'safety in numbers' and that they had plenty of room. Alfred rolled his eyes at the memory, mentally slapping his brother. They fortunately had enough vehicles to take all of them to Alfred's home at once, but Ivan, and Gilbert stayed behind at the school. They said that they'll meet up with them within the hour and that they should go ahead. _I have an idea what they're doing but… I would rather not think about it._

When they got to the house, Alfred quickly went upstairs with Arthur's body and gently placed him in one of the guest bedrooms. He rummaged through the closet for about five minutes before he finally found what he was looking for. _Let's hope it still works!_ Alfred placed the orange baby monitor on the bedside table near the brit's unconscious body and turned it on. He then rushed back down to secure the house and set the home security alarm. When everybody settled in the living room, he placed the second baby monitor on the coffee table, right beside a pile of books. "Why do you need that?" asked Kiku who was currently sitting on a loveseat. "I put the other one in Arthur's room so we'd know when he wakes up". A dark air of uncertainty rafted its way into the atmosphere.

"Why is all of this happening?" said a small voice. They all turned their heads to Yao, who had his head on Feliciano's lap. Feli didn't seem to mind, and in fact it seemed that he welcomed the gesture. Then the group, one by one, turned their gazes back to Alfred, as if he knew the answer. _Why the hell are they looking at me?_ "Why the hell are you looking at me?!" the American asked with an uncomfortable smile. The group was silent, and their gazes now resting on random objects. Alfred sighed dramatically as he started rubbing his eyes. _Think, Alfred, think! Why is all of this happening now?!_ The American got up and started pacing the room slowly, hands on his hips.

"Well" the American started, all eyes back on him. "Gil and Ivan told us that we have a fan base that knows a lot about us. Like a dangerous amount about us. He showed us images that were obviously taken by some high ass quality camera…" the American rambled off the top of his head, already forgetting the presence his guests. "And that Douche bag said that someone was paying him 4 million dollars to kidnap Arthur…" the American said as he dug his phone out of his pocket. "Well if you guys look at the photos on the official fan base website, 'Hetalia High ', in all of the earlier photos, Arthur is the constant." The American said, a grin playing his lips. _This is so obvious; why didn't I notice this before!?_ "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Romano, who was sitting beside Antonio. Alfred's grin grew wider. "Well, that means that at first, the photos were probably taken only for the purpose of identifying Arthur. You see, because Arthur is in all of the photos. My guess, and this is only a guess, is that these photos were originally for the rich and powerful man the guy who attacked Arthur was taking about. But somehow, the assignment was compromised and our school's existence became known to the public. We quickly became popular, and the rich and powerful man who wants Arthur panicked, so he sent somebody to kidnap Arthur." The American said all in one breath, his brain gears churning and grinding.

"The photographer could be anyone, but most likely they are a part of the school community. My guess, staff." The American continued. "The guy is rich, right. So he could have easily bribed someone, if not a whole group, to take those photos." Alfred stopped pacing and began turning on his heels, swaying back and forth. "Perhaps… You guys know how our school computers work, right?" Alfred asked excitedly, unable to hold back his giggles. His laugh sounded maniacal, and at first everyone hesitated to answer. However, after a few tense moments Matthew spoke. "The computers are monitored by the government 24/7, to make sure there aren't any leaks in the school data bases"

"Exactly!" Alfred yelled, practically hopping in excitement.

"Because our internet servers are so iron clad, there is no way in hell that the moles could have sent the photos over the internet." The American said with a dashing smile gracing his lips. "So that means the mole, or moles, would have had to drop off the photos in person, if not to the actual buyer, to a lackey who works for the creep!" Alfred said. "So maybe one day, the mole left the photos in the wrong place, and a civilian found it. Instead of telling the police about the photos, the sicko created a website about us." At this the American cleared his throat _, Wow, it's really dry_ , and took one deep breath. The American continued to scroll through the website. "The civilian, however, wouldn't have gotten all this information if he only got one drop. What if, say, the civilian followed the mole, and threatened them for more information?" Alfred asked the crowd with his eyebrows raised. When nobody said anything, the American sighed again. _Do I have to answer everything?_ "The civilian would become partners with the mole, and would not only receive information about Arthur, but this time about the student body as a whole. Which would explain why the more recent photos don't always include Arthur, but all of us. Like a collection."

"But why would the mole become partners with the civilian if it would go public?" Ludwig asked

"Well, my German friend" The American said in a hushed voice. He slowly, and creepily, tip toed his way to the kitchen to make some snacks. When he returned with some chips and salsa, he placed them gently on the table before he continued. "Faculty members of this school are loyal to the bone. If one were bribed, most faculty will say no and report the fellow. However, this rich and powerful man might be intelligent, so he probably bribed the ones who has malice towards the establishment. As for the mole working with the civilian… well, publicizing the school would put a lot of important people in danger, so… maybe the mole has this really, really, really deep hate for Hetalia High." The American shrugged, not really sure about motive.

"But why would a civilian want to participate in this?" Antonio asked, distress clear in his voice. Alfred's eyes lit up, but before he could speak, Ludwig spoke one more time. "You seem to be enjoying this, Alfred" Ludwig said with a straight face and narrow eyes. "Do you not realize how dire the situation is? Or are you having too much fun?" The German pressed, eyes getting colder. Alfred was going to defend himself, tell his friend that he's just excited that they're making progress, but again, Ludwig spoke before him. "While you're up there prancing and dancing and giving us the creeps- "the Blonde giant started but soon after Feli's hand was over the other's mouth. "Ignore him Alfred, he's just a little grumpy" the angelic Italian stated with an apologetic smile. "No, no, no… I guess he's right. I do go a little over board when it comes to theories" The American said with a blush _. I didn't mean to seem creepy or insensitive to the situation, I just… It's hard not to see this as a…_ "puzzle".

"Huh?" Matthew asked. Alfred blinked a few times before he realized he said the last word out loud. "Oh! The civilians! Thanks for reminding me Mattie. Well, any kind of person could have found the photos. A person with a mental illness that makes them obsessive, who takes useless medication that only makes them aggressive. It could be a lonely teen who really wants adoration and would stoop to the point of hijacking 750 student's lives for some twitter followers. It could be a psychopath who just really, really, really, like staring at pictures of under aged- "

"Alright bastardo, we get the fucking point!" Romano yelled. Alfred turned to see that Romano was clinging to his boyfriend, eyes glazed over with tears. Alfred took a look around the room and noticed the fear in everybody's eyes. _Oh shit_. "Umm, but like I said before" the American said in a soft voice, "It's only a guess."

They stood in silence for about 6 minutes before they heard whining coming from the baby monitor. "Where am I?" the group heard a grumpy English voice mutter. "Hey Al, you should go check on him" Matthew suggested, face buried in a pillow. The others in the room nodded in agreement, saying that he was the one who placed him there so he knows where the room is. _Uh, okay_. "Uh, yeah! Sure!" the American said cheerfully. He walked out of the room quickly, making his way up the stairs, running his fingers through his hair. _Did they just kick me out of my own living room?_ The American knocked on the guestroom door identifying himself before he walked in. the lights were off, but Alfred could see Arthur was sitting up in bed. "Are you okay Arthur?" the American asked slowly as he made his way to sit beside the other. Arthur's cheeks were pale, and he wouldn't make eye contact with the American. The brit breathed emotionlessly. _Artie?_

"We're at my house, we all came. Uh… do you remember anything?" Alfred asked softly, not wanting to press the brit too much, but still eager to get additional pieces to the puzzle. The Englishman just stared off to the side, still not making eye contact. "Do you wanna talk about it?" the American asked. He gently placed his hand on Arthur's face and carefully made the other face him. _His face is so warm_. The lights were off, but the moonlight coming in from the window was enough for him to see the bruises and scratches littering the brit's face. The moonlight did a particularly good job at highlighting the sorrow and tears in the tiny teen's emerald eyes as well. Alfred watched as tears began to spill from the green orbs and land on the bed sheets. Arthur was now biting his lips and his expression contorted to that of agonizing pain. "What's wrong? Does something hurt?" the American asked, panic in his voice. Before Alfred could get up and get his first aid kit, Arthur jerked his face away from the American and threw some blankets over himself.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Arthur spoke. "I thought you all went home. How did you guys know?" he asked, from under the blanket. Arthur's voice resembled the sound of emptiness, desolation, fear. Alfred took a moment and had a debate with himself in silence. ' _Should I tell him? He needs to heal so would it be a good idea to stress him out further?' 'Maybe if you just be vague about what Gil told you… it would be all right?' 'That doesn't sound so convincing' 'Well excuse~ me'_

"Alfred?" the brit asked, his voice hollow.

"oh, yeah! Sorry… uh, so Gil and Ivan said they had something really important to tell us, and that after we're done visiting you we should head to the main lobby to discuss, when nobody was around." The American explained. When Alfred didn't continue, Arthur grunted in anger. "Yes?" the American asked, oblivious to what the brit wanted. "What do you mean 'yes?'? You still didn't answer the second part of my question". The Englishman hissed, almost inaudible from underneath the coverings. If the American didn't know better, Alfred would have thought the brit hated him. _He doesn't, right?_

"Well, our little meeting was about to end, but then a received a call from you…" the American said lowly. _When I picked up the call, all I could hear were screams -no- Arthur's screams, and I remember just losing it. When they asked me what happened my only reply was that we 'had to help Arthur'. I didn't really care whether or not they followed me, I was stilling listening to the call. I-I heard that bastard hit my Arthur… that bastard said he was gonna have his 'fun' with my Arthur! I swear to god I was never so livid in my life. I kicked open the door and that psychopath flipped the bed towards me. I watched as he yanked my Arthur in front of him and held the gun up to his head. When I asked him what he wanted, Arthur… he… called out to me! He called out to me and I couldn't do anything! My eyes were on Arthur the entire time; his shirt was ripped open, his pants undone… the way that monster was gripping his waist…_

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, sounding really tired, pulling the American out of his thoughts. "Did you hear everything? From that phone call I mean." The brit asked, still under the blanket. Alfred could only nod, not trusting his own voice at this point. "Then you know what he was trying to do…" Arthur whispered, slowly lifting his blanket off of his face. Alfred, again, only nodded, his concentration on Arthur's movements. "But you came in time…" the brit said even lower, making eye contact with the American. "And you punched the man who held a gun to my head in the face…" Arthur said, almost inaudibly. Alfred watched as the brit began to close his eyes. "And you saved me…" the brit said before he pulled the blanket over his head. _Arthur…_

"You should have left me to die -"

Before the brit could say another word, Alfred spoke, pouring all of his emotions into his words. "Arthur, you are vulnerable right now! You've just been through hell and aren't in the right state of mind at this moment! For you to say anything like that is completely wrong, and nothing like you! I would have never forgiven myself if I had left you there with… With that MONSTROSITY! So please, don't tell me you actually believe that!" The American pleaded with tears stinging his eyes. _He can't seriously believe that, right?! Arthur is worth more than gold! Well, at least to me he is._ Alfred watched as the brit curled up on himself, as if doing that will make him invisible. Alfred approached the quiet teen, and the closer he got, the clearer the almost silent sobbing became.

Alfred wasn't stunned to see that Arthur was crying, in fact, he expected it. "Arthur…" Alfred said softly, gently grabbing hold on the blanket Arthur was hiding under. Before he could pull it though, Arthur tensed up and cried out lowly. "I beg you Alfred! Please! Please don't look at me!" the Englishman cried, his form visibly shaking. Alfred was in shock, finally getting a small grip of understanding on how much pain Arthur was really in. How miserable he must feel. Alfred retracted his hand quickly and apologized intensely. "I'm so sorry Arthur. I really am…" the American started, a single tear spilling from his eye. _I should have stayed; I should have been there!_

"Maybe you should leave…" the shaky voice of the brit mumbled softly in sorrow. Alfred stared for a second before sighing in anguish, deciding to obey the sad brit.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you Alfie. I just want to be alone"

"Well I'm bringing some anyway"

"Alright"

 **My friend told me that Arthur was looking a bit 'damsel in distress-y', Is that true? That really isn't what I'm going for, but I could make him tougher if you'd like. Do you guys like eccentric Alfred using his brain. I thought that I would be doing his character a disservice if I just made him the typical jock, I wanted to show that he could put his brain on over drive, and that he isn't charming all the time.**

 **I'm still sticking to my story; I DO like Ludwig**

 **I know what you guys are thinking; Why the heck did Ivan and Gilbert stay at the school? Next chapter= Alfred.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Well this part is written in Alfred's POV. We left off when Alfred checked up on Arthur in one of the guest bedroom. Ivan and Gilbert return in this chapter**

 **Warning: Violence**

 **Chapter: 9**

Before Alfred left the room, Arthur demanded that he be given the chance to change his clothes; that they were sullied by the horrendous events that occurred that day. The Englishman had no choice but to where one of the American's T- shirts and pajama pants. The t-shirt was light blue and it had a 'Captain America' on it, and the pajama pants was also light blue with white stars. _He looks amazing_. "This is way too patriotic" Arthur deadpanned as Alfred left the room.

When he made it down the stairs, he could hear the television and the soft murmurs of his friends. The American decided to take the longer way to the kitchen rather than the short cut through the living room. _They'll start asking all of these questions, and they'll say some dumb shit. So I'll just go around and avoid them_. The American walked through the spacious hallway of his childhood home, looking at the arts and crafts he and Matthew made when they were younger that were now hanging on the wall. He remembers the day each finger painting was hung up, the way his two mothers would scoop him and Matthew up, calling them angels. Alfred smiled at the memory, unconsciously making his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he began to raid the kitchen, looking for food. Alfred saw what he was looking for, a bag of honey barbecue Lays, and went reaching for it. _Who the fuck put it on the top shelf!_ It was probably Matthew, he being the only resident to hide food up there.

When Alfred finally retrieved the chips, he snuck his way back up the stairs and into Arthur's room. "I'm back Artie. Uh, I got the chips you like, you know, the honey barbeque ones…" he said as he approached the bed. Arthur was no longer hiding under the sheets, and was now texting on his phone. "Who are you texting?" Alfred said, feeling a tad bit hurt. He wouldn't even look at me but he would text someone else. When Arthur wouldn't respond, Alfred repeated himself, a bit sterner. Arthur glanced at him hesitantly, as if he was a little scared. Of course he is you fucking idiot! Don't be so mean! Alfred was about to apologize, but Arthur cut him off.

"If you must know" the Englishman started, sounding more like his usual self. He shifted in his seat on the bed and made eye contact with the American before he continued. "I was only text Romano about how I was feeling. He told me that you didn't tell them anything. In fact, he said you avoided the living room all together!" the brit said accusingly. "I know you didn't want to be bombarded with questions" Arthur sighed when he saw the guilty look on the American's face. "but you aren't the only one who is worried about me. Okay?" he said softly, a light blush reaching his cheeks.

Alfred nodded sincerely, taking a seat on the bed. He handed Arthur the bag of chips he had gotten, and the brit accepted it graciously. While the brit was eating, Alfred took note about how fast he was doing so. He hadn't eaten for the entire day so far. He's been through a lot, he's tougher than he looks. Arthur noticed the American staring at him and stopped eating, face getting red quickly. "I'm sorry! How rude of me! Would you like some too? I'm not all that hungry anyway" the brit sputtered, cheeks getting even redder. Alfred smiled warmly.

"Maybe after your done" he said as he scooted closer to the Englishman. Arthur allowed him to do so, lifting the blanket to give Alfred more room. The American, however, took this as an invitation to cuddle. He instantly moved under the covers and wrapped his arm around Arthur tightly, causing the smaller to tense up. Alfred didn't notice however, and continued to hug the brit, even going so far as caressing anywhere his hands could reach. Alfred began to lose himself on Arthur's smooth percaline skin, how the other would shake under him, and the noises Arthur was making. Noises?

Alfred looked up to look at Arthur's face and saw that the brit was enjoying this more than he was. The Brit's face was beet red, and his eyes were half closed. The Englishman was panting heavily and his hands were buried in his blonde hair. Alfred failed to hold back a groan, gaining the attention of the brit. When Arthur noticed the American staring at him he immediately stopped panting as hard as he was. Their eyes locked and they could only stare at each other in silence, reality sinking in on them.

"Are you enjoying this?" the American asked quietly, placing a soft kiss on the other's chest. Arthur turned his head to look away, eyes stinging. Alfred noticed the water forming at the corner of the brit's eye, so he sat up and pulled the smaller one in his lap.

"Can someone get the door!" the American heard someone yell.

"Alright!" yelled the soft voice that he had come to associate with his Asian friend Yao.

Yao was a soft spoken, wide eyed, feminine teenager that everyone, at first glance, mistakes for a girl. Alfred did too, actually, when they first met. Alfred was walking down the hallway on his first day at Hetalia High. He was in no way popular yet, and everyone was new. He was with his brother Matthew, and they were talking about how their moms were overreacting that morning, sobbing as if they were getting married. While they were talking, Alfred accidently bumped into someone and instantly apologized. When he saw it was a girl, he instantly began to flirt, going on 'Fuck boi' mode. Then suddenly the Asian cutie, pinched him, hard on the cheek, and yelled on the top of his lungs "I'm a fucking man!". Alfred was at first terrified, but about five seconds of shock later, he asked Yao if he wanted to sit with him and his brother during lunch, and the Asian accepted. They had been friends ever since.

Alfred returned his gaze to the Englishman in front of him and cleared his throat. "Are you alright Arthur? I'm sorry if I scared you" he said softly, nudging the brit with his nose. He felt the brit heat up and Alfred couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips.

"I'm absolutely fine, thank you very much. Shouldn't you be checking who's at the door? It could be your mother you know." The brit said with a scowl, placing his hands on the American's shoulder. The Englishman wrapped his legs around the larger one's waist and sighed. Alfred looked at Arthur's face for a moment, memorizing every bump and bruise litter his cheeks. Arthur's eye was almost swollen shut, and his lip was split open. I should've given him ice! What the fuck Alfred!?

With that thought in mind, Alfred quickly placed Arthur on the soft bed, and rushed out of the room, telling the brit that he was going to come back in a minute. Alfred made his way to the stairs, and before he even took a step downward, he heard yells. What the hell? Alfred made it down the stairs and saw Luddy, Toni, and Francis surrounding Yao, who was on the ground. He also observed Ivan, or at least the top of his head. Ludwig's massive body was currently obstructing most of Alfred's view of the front door.

Alfred instantly ran up to the door, just behind Ludwig, Toni and Francis. When Alfred arrived he got a better view of Yao, who was on the ground stuttering and flailing as Gilbert tried to help him up. "Don't touch me you… why the hell are you covered in blood?!" the small Asian cried out crawling away from the shocked albino towards Antonio. Toni scooped the petite figure up and made his way to the living room. Alfred could hear the Spaniard sigh and tell the remaining teens in the living room that it's just some blood. Alfred shifted his gaze to the German albino and he couldn't hold back his gasp.

Gilbert had on a red oversized hoodie with a German flag front and center. He wore black jeans with rips in them and red converse. He looked ordinary at first glance, but it would only take someone a second to realize all the blood over his clothes. The flag on his shirt was stained in red, and his hands, though wiped, were still covered in dried blood. When Gilbert took a step back, there was bloody foot print on hard wood floor. Ivan was standing behind his boyfriend silently, blood coating his shirt and scarf, little spots of blood on his cheeks. Alfred was going to flip out on the teens, ask them what they had done and who does the blood belong to. But then the albino's younger brother grabbed the teen by his white locks and began to yank him towards the living room.

"OUCH! LUDWIG STOP!" Gilbert growl, trying to pry the other's fingers out of his hair.

"Gilbert!" Francis exasperated as he began to help the pale teen free himself. Alfred was going to ask the Russian what happened, but the large teen brushed past the American and trudged his way towards the blond German.

"Unhand him" the Ivan barked, marching up to Ludwig, fist balled. Ludwig only tightened his grip and tugged even harder, causing his older brother to whimper.

"OR WHAT!?" the big German growled back, turning to face the Russian. _Woah, not in my house!_ Alfred ran in between the two body builders in an attempt to extinguish the fire before it started.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN! THE TWO OF YOU NEED TO RELAX!" the American yelled, mostly at Ivan because he was probably at this point the most tamable. _When Ludwig wants to do something, or when he has his mind made up, he doesn't compromise_. Ludwig released his grip on his brother's hair and slammed his older brother into the wall

"LUDWIG!" everyone cried simultaneously.

"Mind your own businesses! This concern only brothers!" Ludwig hollered, placing his hands around the albino's neck and squeezing. "Was haben Sie gemacht?! What the hell have you done?!" the blond yelled at his older brother, slamming his head on the wall.

"Wir haben nichts! Get the fuck off of me!" the tiny German grunted, squirming in his brother's grip.

"Wessen Blut ist das!? God dammit Gil Tell me!" Ludwig yelled again, screaming at the of his lungs. Gilbert's eyes began to water and his face was blood red as he struggled to speak.

"I can't breathe Ludwig, stop!" he begged. Ludwig slammed his older brother's head against the wall again, leaving a teeny bit of blood on the wall. "ACK!" Gilbert croaked, trying in vain to fight his brother off.

 _Why the fuck is he acting so violent?_ "LUDWIG GET OFF OF HIM!" Alfred yelled once more as he and Francis tried to pull Ludwig away with no progress. Suddenly Alfred and Francis were tossed away by a large towering figure. _What the -!?_ Alfred watched as Ivan single handedly pried the large blonde's grip off of the tiny German's neck, tossing Ludwig to the ground. Gilbert gasped for air as he slid to ground, coughing, holding on to the rosary around his neck. Ivan made his way to the large body on the floor, and from the look in his eyes, the Russian looked like he was going to kill Luddy. Feliciano made his way in front of Ivan, eyes blown out in fear.

"Ivan- I… please let Luddy be! He hasn't been himself lately!" the Italian yelled, trying to reason with giant. _I don't think that excuse is going to work_. Alfred stood up and walked up to the Russian, pulling the Italian behind him. _Just in case Ivan loses it_. "PLEASE IVAN! I KNOW WHAT LUDDY DID WAS WRONG BUT…" Feliciano started, gripping the American's shoulders, tears threatening to fall.

Alfred studied the confused look on the Russian giant's face, and wondered what was going on in the foreigner's mind. _Perhaps he is wondering how he's gonna kill us for getting in his way_. To Alfred's shock, however, the Russian stood down, turning his attention to his injured lover. Ivan was now making his way to Gilbert's side, which was empty because everyone feared being dragged into the cross hairs. Gilbert's hair was disheveled and his ruby red eyes were glossy, like hot wax was poured over them, and tears stained his cheeks. He was also panting, hands gripping the new wound his dear younger brother had given him, as he tried to speak.

"Du ... du elende Unhold! God curse your damned soul and damn you! Damn you to burn in the deepest part of hell!" the tiny German snarled at his brother, his sad eyes suddenly burning with hatred. Ludwig stood up quickly, stomping his way towards the albino, shouting back in his language.

"It is you who will burn in hell, for it was you who murdered! You alongside that Russian dog!" Ludwig hollered, fist balled as he continued to approach him. In response Gilbert only hissed, and stuck his middle finger at his younger brother. "Do you think father would approve of this?! You think you're would approve of this sin? This Murder You Have Committed." Ludwig hissed, now a mere 4 feet from the albino. Ivan was ready to stand up again, to defend his lover, but Feliciano grabbed him by the wrist to stop him.

"Luddy, you need to stop, now!" the Italian pleaded as he made his to stand in front of his boyfriend. "You have no idea what really happened out there! For all you know it not that guy's blood!" Feli pleaded.

"If it doesn't belong to that guy than who does it belong to!?" Ludwig yelled, face red and fist balled. Alfred was really annoyed at this point, and his patience, at this point was gone.

"Ludwig can you just chill the fuck out for a second so we could just ask some FUCKING questions!" the American snapped, looking at Ludwig for a few seconds before turning his gaze to the angry albino. "Whose blood are you covered in, Gil?" Alfred asked softly, eyebrows quirked. The albino looked at him with disgust before speaking.

"It belongs to that filthy bastard you neglected to kill." The German sneered, hatred dripping from his tongue.

 _What did I do?_ "Did you two kill him?" the American asked again, the tension in the room becoming heavier. This time Ivan answered.

"We didn't kill the man. We went back to question him a little but before he could answer any questions he… he… was assassinated." The Russian said, blinking in disbelief of the memory, as if it was still mind boggling.

"He was what?" everyone asked in unison.

"He said he was assassinated. He was shot by a sniper through the broken window and-"

 _Bang, bang, bang._ "Open the Fucking Door!"

 **Well~ guys, sorry for the late update but this week had been tough. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I apologize for the inconvenience. I would appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks. Oh, and Gilbert and Ludwig come from a very religious background we will dwell into later on.**

 **Translations:**

 **Was haben Sie gemacht: What have you done**

 **Wir haben nichts: We did nothing**

 **Wessen Blut ist das: Whose blood is that**

 **Du ... du elende Unhold: You miserable fiend**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, wow, last chapter was bizarre, was it not. Welcome to my story, new followers and favorites. I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter, I barely uploaded it in time, and I think, because of how difficult school is becoming for me, and the family drama, I should upload, once every 10 days. Besides, I caught up with all of my chapters so now I'm writing this chapter two days after I uploaded the last one, and it's about 9 o'clock. Life's getting sour man… Arthur's point of view**

 **Sorry for the late update ^0^**

 **Warning: drama**

Arthur was waiting patiently in the guest bedroom for at least 10 minutes. Arthur overheard the yelling and banging, and he couldn't help the fear that kept into his heart. Arthur felt cowardly when he locked the doors and turned off the light, but the idea of being attacked again drowned out the shame. _'You're a fucking coward you know that, right?'_ Arthur mentally sighed at himself and remained under the blanket. When he heard heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs, he felt his heart race for the 4th time that day. _Didn't he say he'd be back in a minute!?_

He slowly crept off the bed, planning on being productive and barricading the door, but then he noticed the door handle jiggling. _SHIT!_ Arthur, without thinking twice, ran into the walk in closet and crouched behind some dusty boxes, waiting for some signs of the possible threat retreating. After a few minutes of hiding, the brit finally came to the conclusion of a confused house mate accidently going down the wrong hallway while looking for the bathroom. _'Like I said before, you're a fucking coward.'_ As the Englishman stood up, heading towards the doors of the walk in closet to let himself out, suddenly someone started banging on the door.

"Open the door Mr. Kirkland" said a deep voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a federal agent."

Arthur didn't make a move to open the closet doors, in fact, he retreated further in, being careful not to make any noise. _'Maybe if you don't respond, he'll go away.'_

"Arthur?" called a soft voice from behind the door, causing Arthur to stop in his tracks. "I know you're scared right now, but I need you to trust your best friend, okay?" Arthur recognized that voice instantly, it belonging to his dearest friend, Romano.

"Romano?" the brit called out, still hiding in the closet, heart in his throat.

"You would know if you opened the door, bastardo!"

 _Yep, it's definitely him._

Arthur slowly made his way out of the closet and approached the door. Arthur placed his hand on the nob and sighed _. 'What are you waiting for idiot?'_ Arthur's heart began pumping faster, as adrenalin kicked in. _If I'm gonna die today, it might as well be at the hands of my best friend and a federal agent._ Arthur chuckled slightly at his dark humor and twisted the nob, pulling the door open, half expecting to be pinned down.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland" said the agent smiling in front of him. He had a nice, fit body that, in the blue suit he was wearing, appeared to be carved out of marble by an artist. He had a mess of black hair and perfect eyebrows, not too thin, not too thick. He had soft pink lips and light brown freckles that littered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore Point-Dexter glasses and, underneath them, were the most magnificent shade of brown Arthur had ever seen. Best of all, he had a smooth southern accent that made his spine shiver. Arthur couldn't help himself from staring like a school girl for a second, not knowing what to do. _This guy is fucking hot!_

' _What about Alfred? You fucking ungrateful whore'_

Arthur suddenly felt wrong for some reason, but he doubted it was about Alfred. _He isn't even into guys, so obviously we are just friends._ The voice in Arthur's head scoffed before it spoke.

' _Do friends just cuddle and kiss each other all the time- '_

"Arthur, are you alright?" an Italian voice drenched in worry asked. A pair of small hands grasped Arthur by the arms and dragged him back to reality. Arthur, despite the poor lighting in the dim hallway, was able to make out the anguish on Romano's face, and what appeared to be a hint of, anger? Arthur shoved the thought away and focused on the situation at hand, glancing back up at the agent in front of him. "Arthur? Are you alright?" the Italian asked again, more of that anger shining through his expression. Arthur shrugged, looking back up at the agent.

"I'm fine I guess, you?" the brit asked nonchalantly, much more casual than he expected, and from the dirty look Romano flashed him, it was much more than he expected too. The agent however, looked rather pleased and offered Arthur his elbow, giving a curt nod.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Kirkland, but we really should get downstairs. There are pressing matters we need to discuss." Arthur took his elbow eagerly, and lightly felt the other's muscles as he did so, basking in the feeling. _He's so… firm._ As they walked down the stairs, Arthur could hear many unfamiliar voices and could only assume they were agents also. Arthur, curious, started some small talk.

"What are you doing here anyway? Did you follow us?" the brit asked the handsome agent, subtly leaning in on him. The agent smiled warmly at the brit and nodded.

"We followed Gilbert Beilschmidt and Ivan Braginski from the school. We were tracking a bounty hunter, and when we found him, we took him out." He said in a charming voice. Arthur sighed mentally, enjoying the presence of a mature, suave, classy man for once. Arthur liked his friends, he really did, but they were so immature and rowdy and he appreciated the rare break of tranquility.

' _Took him out?'_

Arthur's face contorted in confusion about the words he just heard. He being too busy absorbing the agent's voice that he didn't stop to think about the words he was listening to. "Who are you? What are the pressing matters, and what exactly do you mean by 'we took him out'?" the brit asked, a lot colder than he intended. He watched as the agent's warm smile drop in place for a… less friendly one. The agent pulled his elbow away from Arthur, and glared at him.

"Do you trust me or not? We are here to protect you guys and prevent anything else from happening to you, okay?" he said with a stern voice, a grin pulling on his lips. Arthur's hostility instantly dropped, but the voice in his head kept nagging him so he kept pressing.

"How can I trust you if I don't even know your name, huh?" the Englishman spat, his usual venom gracing his voice. The agent, to Arthur's amusement, looked taken aback, wearing an expression similar to that of the one you make when a stranger yells at you. _He still looks hot though._

"Mr. Kirkland" the agent said in a soft sigh, taking Arthur by the arm again. "My name is agent Durant, but you can call me Cory. All the pretty ones do." Cory gave Arthur a flirtatious wink and continued. "People have been paid to kidnap you and possibly multiple other students at your school. We have been following leads to find one of the kidnappers, which lead to the school. Apparently we're a little late to the party according to your friend back there" he motioned his hand to vaguely point behind them at Romano. "We took him out, because we had no choice, two students, the ones we followed here, were questioning him. We couldn't afford to have them spread the information and compromise our mission so he had to kill him, simple as that."

Arthur, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't hold back his laughter. _Does he think I'm an idiot?_ Arthur removed the agent's grip from his arm and proceeded down the stairs, not recalling when they had stopped. He was at the bottom of the stairway before his laughter died down just enough for him to speak. "First off, agent, Hetalia High is secret AF, alright. Secondly, who the hell would want to kidnap me?! Of all people?! Oh please!" the brit laughed again, unable to suppress it, however he managed to speak once more. "Thirdly, compromise what mission? Operation protect the brats?! Sod off if you think I'm that stupid, mate." Arthur made his way to the voices which were currently silent because they were probably listening to Arthur's conversation.

The amused Englishman entered the living room with both the agent and angry Italian on his heels. Arthur made a mental note to talk to Romano about what he was all upset about. Arthur wasn't entirely shocked when he saw four more agents in the living room questioning his friends. They all wore blue suits and they were all men. _Fine men, if I may add_.

' _Stop being such a slut'_

 _I'll be whatever I want to be, considering all I've been through, and besides, who can resist the sight of all of this art!_

Arthur gave everyone soft smiles as he made himself comfortable besides Ivan, who for some reason, wasn't sitting beside Gilbert, who was sat silently next to Francis. _Gilbert? Silent? No, that can't be._ The Englishman turned to the large Russian and struck up a conversation.

"What did I miss?"

The Russian slowly glanced down at Arthur and let out a relieved sigh.

"I am glad that are better. I hope you had enough rest" Ivan replied, a slight smile gracing his lips. Arthur looked at the smile on the Russians face and new it was fake, it looked exactly like the one he himself would make often. However, Arthur had learned not to take it to heart, knowing full well that Ivan at least meant what he said.

"Well, I was going to go back to sleep but then I heard yelling and got scared" the brit admitted quietly, looking down at his hands. Arthur wasn't particularly embarrassed by it, however, he was always afraid of how Ivan react to it. Arthur always ranted to Ivan and Romano about his woes, ever since they became friends. Arthur would complain, look down, and wait to hear Ivan laugh. But no matter how many times Arthur waited, he never received a laugh. He had received soft pinches or awkward pats but never a laugh. And to Arthur luck, he didn't receive one this time either.

"I'm sorry. That was probably my fault" the Russian said with an ounce of shame. Arthur looked at his friend and waited for him to evaluate. Ivan noticed the look and nodded before taking a deep breath. "Well, Gilbert and I came in covered in blood- "

"Whose blood?"

"The man who attacked you"

"Why were you covered in his blood?" the brit asked sarcastically. _Are they all in on this stupid joke?_

"He was sniped out through the broken window. I also don't appreciate the tone." The Russian answered, shifting in his seat so he could face his friend. Arthur could only stare at the other, absorbing the honesty expression on Ivan's features. _Huh._

"Then what happened next?" Arthur asked, squinting at the Russian

"We came here, but when they saw the blood on us they started yelling and picking a fight- "

"AAHAA! Where's your bloody clothes then, huh? If they started freaking out over some blood, where are the blood stains?!" Arthur said excitedly. He loved catching people in lies.

"We changed our clothes when the feds came to the door. I had to wear one of Alfred's shirts. Do I look like I would own a Star Wars shirt?" the Russian said, a tad bit annoyed at being interrupted and being forced to wear the ridiculous getup. Arthur gave him the once over and saw that the Russian was wearing an uncharacteristic t-shirt with an image of a Stormtrooper gracing the front, shorts with stars on it and a scarf to match. The shirt itself was tight on the giant, the opening of the shirt revealing his fit belly. Arthur chuckled softly at his friend and nodded an apology.

"I'm sorry" the brit said softly, not really sure why he was apologizing. Arthur had a habit of doing that for some reason. The moment that he realized that he had offended someone in the slightest he would apologize. He didn't apologize a lot though, since all his years living alone in the guest house had made him a bit oblivious to other people's feelings.

"You didn't offend me. I'm just tired is all, and I'm a bit cranky." The Russian replied, flashing Arthur a meaningless smile. Arthur returned the look and returned his gaze towards Gilbert. The albino's milky white skin was pink around his eyes and red on his neck. Arthur could also see he was moving his lips softly and holding on to his rosary and cross. _Was he praying?_

"What did I miss?" the brit asked again, pointing in Gilberts direction. He watched as Ivan took a deep breath, as if the memory was pissing him off. After a few moments of the Russian not replying, Arthur patted his muscular arm gently, a way to calm down the silently steaming Russian. "Was it that bad?" the brit asked with a chuckle, playfully punching the giant. This made the Russian laugh lightly, calming him down to some degree. After pinching the brit in retaliation for a few seconds the Russian spoke.

"When we came in, Yao started making this huge scene and screaming about us being bloody. He fell backwards and people started crowding us. Gil tried to help him up, but he wouldn't stop thrashing. Eventually Alfred came down, asking questions and Antonio took Yao to 'safety'." The Russian said with a roll of his eye while making air quotes with his fingers. "Ludwig, out of nowhere, grabs Gil by the hair and starts asking him about who the blood belongs to, all the while Gil is begging him to let go. Then, that bastard has the nerve to start slamming and choking Gill against the wall, saying some shit about it being "between brothers"." Ivan takes a deep breath again, clenching his razor sharp jaw and fists. "I free my boyfriend, and I'm about to teach the fucker a lesson when, suddenly, everyone jumps in my way to save him! Giving petty excuses of him not feeling well. But as I recall, not one person did anything to help Gil!"

Arthur listened to is story eagerly, liking the drama. Believe it or not, Arthur was a tricky fella, and he would often cause disputes among other people on purpose because he was bored. His father said that instigating was bad, but Arthur thought that if life was boring without it. However, despite liking the storyline of the conflict, he couldn't stand that it was between his friends. He took a deep breath before looking at Ludwig. The large German was sitting beside Feliciano and Kiku while taking to a slim beauty with blond hair. He was no near as muscular as the other agents in the room, but the suit he was wearing emphasized his calves and the nice perk butt he was trying to hide with his clipboard. His body kind of reminded the brit of the albino.

When the brit turned his attention back to Gilbert, his heart was in his throat. Arthur was greeted with piercing red eyes burning with hate and pain glaring at him. _Why is he glaring at me?!_ The only indication of his emotions were his eyes, his face being as stoic as a Greek statute. The brit was taken aback, of course, who wouldn't, but he was more confused than anything. Arthur gave the albino a questioning look, in which the albino slowly glanced towards his lover before returning it back to the brit, a frown on his face now. _That doesn't answer my question- OH!_

"I would never!" the brit gasped a bit too loudly, gaining the attention of the entire room. Gilbert rolled his eyes and growled.

"Oh fucking please" the German snapped, glaring impossibly harder at the brit.

Arthur couldn't believe his ears, did Gil really feel threatened by the brit? _I don't like Ivan… in that way at least._

 **Well Guys I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is more of a filler chapter to set the mood for the next chapter. Oh, and if you guys were wondering, Ludwig doesn't know about RusPrus, and some of them know about it because they told individuals one by one. Why is Romano Angry? Does Gilbert really feel threatened by Arthur? Are these beautiful Agents really here to help? Will Arthur Get it on with the sexy agent, Durant? Next chapter: Gilbert**

 **Ps: Rate and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is a Gilbert chapter, but this is based on he and his brothers, domestic life present and pre- Hetalia High. I want to focus on all the religious type shit the German bros were spitting last chapter, not dwell into their relationship. There will be a little RusPrus, but not a lot.**

 **Chapter 11**

All eyes were on the German, casting him confused looks and questioning ones, a bit disapproving of his outburst. _Well fuck them! I couldn't care less at this point! I'm tired of this shit._ Gilbert ignored the look of hurt and disappointment on the Englishman's face and decided to ignore him completely. Gilbert stood up from his seat next to Francis and walked out of the living room, scowling at his brother as he did so. _Tall bastard, thinking he won and shit. He did but… he cheated, I wasn't ready._ Gilbert maneuvered his way around the big house, knowing exactly where everything was because he had been there often. He tutored the American and his brother constantly in science, and in return, Alfred helped him with Logic and Matthew tutored him in Calculus.

Gilbert went to the bathroom and flicked on the light, noting the weird buzzing noise and the dim lighting. _They should really change their lightbulb_. Gilbert turned on the faucet and waited for warm water to run before splashing some on his face. _I'm so tired, Ugh._ Gilbert looked in the mirror to observe his neck and gagged. _It looks like a ketchup stain on white carpet, LOL._ Gilbert picked and prodded at the raw flesh on his neck, thinking back to the fight. That brick house went a tad bit too far, but it wasn't as bad as the last time he had attacked him.

 **[Flashback]**

Gil had just gotten home from a secret date with Ivan and was way past curfew. Gilbert never really respected the curfew because his housemother didn't really care and his little brother was irrelevant in the matter. When Gilbert had locked the front door behind him, he was greeted with a giant blond staring him down in the living room. Well Gilbert was confused so he turned on the light and saw that his brother was sitting on a plush armchair with a ratty looking bible in his hand. Gilbert was about to question him, but Ludwig, like he also does, beat him too it.

"Where were you, Gilbert? Did you intentionally miss mass?" the lofty German asked with an annoyed sigh. Gilbert took out his phone and saw that it actually was Sunday, a minute away from being Monday.

"Hmm, would you look at that? Hah, it's Sunday alright, good eye Luddy!" the albino laughed turning his back and heading towards his room. Gilbert knew that it was Sunday, and he knew that he was missing mass, but he didn't really care as much as Ludwig, despite their upbringing. Being beaten and forced to memorize the bible, being studious in everything and anything relating to their mother's Christian religion. Gilbert wanted to escape the faith entirely but he really did believe in it, so he opted to miss a few masses every once in a while. Besides, his Sunday mornings could be better spent having sex with Ivan.

Gilbert giggled at his little joke and started to walk up the stairs, when a strong grip stopped him by the shoulder. "Ludwig, I'm really tired so can you lecture me later" the albino said, refusing to look at Ludwig as he did so.

"Gilbert, where were you? What was so important that you had to miss mass?! Do you think father would approve of this?" _There he goes again, with the vatti talk._ Gilbert rolled his eyes and shrugged off his brother's grip, continuing on his way. "Gilbert, I'm not done speaking yet. You will show me some respect!" the younger snapped, making the older German stop in his tracks. Gilbert walked back down to reach Ludwig, looking him in the eye before he spoke,

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the albino hissed. "You don't deserve shit, and I'm tired of your Daddy talk. I don't give a fuck about skipping mass, and I sure as well don't need to explain myself to you!" the German teen said. Ludwig was getting angrier and angrier with each word passing from the smaller teen's lips, but Gilbert continued, not seeing it as a warning sign. "Everybody else may see you as a big brother or a role model or the mature German, but you're not the eldest in this house and it is about time that I check you. YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN ME! YOU DON'T CALL THE SHOTS AND YOU DEFINITELY DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! LEARN YOUR FUCKING PLACE!" the German ended with a huff, continuing to his room.

When he had got there, he locked the door and took out some homework he decided to do last minute. _Fucking idiot, acting like he's the most awesome in the house. I'm the awesome one who calls the shots._ Gilbert was there, doing homework for 30 minutes when he heard a loud knock on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" the albino said, too busy focusing on his calculus homework to unlock it. When no response came from the door, Gilbert pulled on his headphones to listen to his anthem. When Gilbert heard this particularly loud knock, he pulled his headphones out to watch his door. Someone was banging and screaming at his door, demanding him to open up.

"Luddy?" the albino asked, annoyance well hidden in his voice. "Stop knocking on my door like a crazy person" he said sternly, placing his finished homework in his bag. Gilbert was approaching his door to open it when he heard this sharpening sound. You know, the sound two knives make when you scrape them together. "Ludwig? Is that you? The Fuck are you doing- "

Before the German could finish, a fire axe bashed through the door, nicking Gilbert's ear, causing him to stumble backwards. Gilbert tripped on his fanboy poster and fell, hitting his head on his bed frame. Gilbert watched in horror as a fire axe ripped through his door, reducing it to splinters. _Oh My God, What The Fuck?!_ Gilbert crawled under his bed and took out his phone, ready to call 911, when he heard Ludwig's voice through the door.

"I thought I told you to OPEN THE GOD FORSAKEN DOOR! Why do you make me do these things!?" the large German said like a lunatic, finally destroying the door enough to step through. He dragged Gilbert from under the bed and slapped him. "I DO KNOW MY PLACE YOU FUCKING IDIOT. WITHOUT ME, YOU WOULD BE ON THE WRONG PATH" the brick wall of a German said as he slapped him with every word. The slaps eventually turned to punches and the albino had had enough.

Gilbert grunted and pushed his brother off of him and tried to run, knowing full well that fighting his brother would be suicide. Ludwig continued his crazy talk as he lifted up his axe, cornering his older brother. "Without me guiding you, you would be lost. YOU'D BE A COMMON PROSTITUTE, SELLING YOUR BODY TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER. FATHER WAS GOING TO KICK YOU OUT IF IT WERE'NT FOR ME, IF IT WERE NOT FOR GOD. I SAVED YOU FROM A LIFE OF PROSTITUTION AND HUMILIATION AND ALL I ASK OF YOU IS TO GO TO CHURCH AND YOU REFUSE?!" the blonde said with a swing of an axe, almost catching Gilbert's thigh.

"LUDDY! WHAT THE FUCK, PUT THE AXE DOWN HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" the pale teen pleaded, putting his hands in the air. Gilbert was too afraid to fight Ludwig's verbal attack, but he made a mental note that, if he survived, he'd bring it up again and defend himself.

"I HAVE NOT LOST MY MIND. IT WAS YOU WHO HAVE LOST THEIR MIND!" he yelled with another swing of his axe. Gilbert backed up again and slipped on something else, causing his to hit his head on his bed side table, knocking him unconscious.

When he woke up, his room was in tip top shape, except for his door. His head was bandaged and he was dressed in his pajamas. He turned his head to see Ludwig with tears in his eyes and a guilty expression.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert asked, eyes watering and throat dry.

Ludwig was instantly by his side and clutching the pale teen's arms. "I am SO SORRY GILBERT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT CAME OVER ME!" the large teen sobbed, causing the older one's heart to melt.

"It's okay" Gilbert said in a soft voice, giving his brother a soft smile. "As long as you never do that again. You really lost it back there, are you okay? Ludwig, are you…" the German trailed off, losing his train of thought.

"Never mind that right now, Gil. Just get some rest", and with that the large blond left his older brother in intense confusion.

 **[flashback ends]**

Gilbert sighed at the end of the memory, cursing himself for forgiving his brother so easily. _That fucking bastard almost killed me, and I have a feeling that this won't be the last time._ The albino sighed again and looked at the mirror again _._ His hair was disheveled from having to take of his bloody clothes, and now he was wearing Matthew's pajamas, which displayed the image of the Canadian's pet . . . bear? Gilbert was really beginning to regret going to school today when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Gil? Can I come in?"

"No"

"Well, it's my house soooo" said the Canadian with a chuckle as he entered the bathroom. The pale teen grilled him as he came in, but kept his displeasure silent. "Are you okay? What was all of that about? You know, with Arthur?" Matthew said, arms crossing. Gilbert noted the Canadian's attempt to hold a strong pose, but came to the conclusion that, based on the lack of effort and enthusiasm, he was probably put up to it, most likely by his brother.

"Is that why you're here? And here I was, thinking you checking in because you cared." The German growled while rolling his eyes, pushing past the Canadian. He heard the hockey player sigh and felt a light grip on his shoulder. The German turned around and glared at the teen who was ignoring his personal space. _Why is everybody pissing me off?_ "What?"

"I don't know what mental conversation you had with Arthur in the living room, but you really shook him up. He went back to his room and locked the door again!" the Canadian said, a disapproving look gracing his face. His violet eyes held accusatory heat and his lightly defined jaw line was tightened in disappointment. The albino continued to stare until he schooled his expression. He forced himself to take his mother's advice. _'Never let anyone know what you're thinking. Never let anyone see your emotions. And Never, under any circumstances, let your peers know what you are really capable of.'_

Gilbert's expression became unbelievably plain, no trace of emotion anywhere. He forced his eyes to hide his hatred and brought his heart rate back to normal. He gave Matthew a blank stare, one that he knew for sure would chase the nuisance away. He could see the Canadian's confidence shrink, and he could feel the awkwardness weigh the pancake lover down. Matthew cleared his throat with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you don't have to be an asshole all of a sudden!" the Canadian said as he walked away, stomping his feet a little.

 _Whatever, everyone here could go screw themselves._

The German made his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner, knowing full well that no one else was in the mood to cook. He pulled the ingredients he actually recognized from his mother's kitchen out of the American's pantry. His mother had taught him how to cook, clean, do laundry, sew clothes, and all other domestic duties a woman in Germany would need to know. He took out all the pots and pans he felt he needed to make a dish that can serve over 10 people. He had just started to peel some carrots when someone entered the kitchen.

"Are you okay? Matthew's a little upset you know." The Frenchman giggled a little, however, Gilbert could hear the tension in his voice. _AHHH, came here to defend your love interest!_ Gilbert offered a slanted smile and returned to what he was doing. _I don't need to explain myself to him._

"Is that so? Well, then I guess this is your chance to finally be his prince charming and sweep him off of his feet" the albino said coldly, pulling out some onions to chop. He heard Francis huff.

"I'm not that kind of guy. You upset them, so you should apologize." The blond tried to reason, however, Gilbert wasn't in the mood.

"Upset who? Arthur? Matthew? My brother? The three of them can go and fuck themselves" the pale teen said loudly, so the people in the other room could hear him. Francis gave him a sheepish smile, crossing his arms slightly.

"A little louder. The neighbors didn't hear you."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and began to wash the beef he had found in the fridge, taking his time to remove the unwanted fat. Francis approached him and peeked over his shoulder, staring at the food he was preparing. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." The albino giggled, placing the beef on a tray, and grabbing a pot to put water in. He began to season the meat, and he began to preheat the oven, forgetting to do so earlier. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help?"

Francis smiled and picked up a tomato and began to dice them. "A please would have sufficed, you know." The Frenchman said cheekily. Gilbert glanced at him just in time to see the sad smile on his best friend's face. _Maybe I should lighten up._

"I'm sorry" the albino started, his eyes getting softer. He handed the Frenchman some more tomatoes to dice when he heard a knock on the door. Gil turned to see Ivan looking at him with sad, worried eyes but a soft smile on his face. Gilbert excused himself from the kitchen and followed his boyfriend, who had left the kitchen and was currently creeping down the hallway towards a more secluded part of the house. _I'm not going to chase after him again._

 **Alright, so next chapter is ramano**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, despite promising Romano's chapter, I felt that I should focus on Arthur this chapter and give you Romano later**

 **Chapter 12**

Arthur watched as Gilbert glared at him and stood up, turning away from the brit. The German gracefully left the room after scowling at his brother, and made his way down the hall.

"What?" the Englishman asked, disbelief painted on his face. "I would never…" the brit started before glancing towards the Russian, tears stinging his eyes. "Why would he think that?!" the brit yelled, suddenly angry. If all eyes weren't on him before, they were now. The Russian stood up, ready to go after the albino when one of the agents stopped him.

"Gilbert can wait, Mr. Beilschmidt. We need as many people as possible in the room right now, okay?" agent Durant said, smile and all. Ivan shot him a hard glare, but the southern charmer wasn't even fazed by it. Arthur had a feeling that Ivan wouldn't be able to leave the room even if he had tried. The smile that the agent was offering seemed too perfect to be real.

"Arthur?" a soft voice called out to him. It was Romano, obviously, and he didn't seem as angry as he was before. "Arthur, what was that all about? What just happened?" the Italian said as he approached the brit. The brit reflexively stepped back abruptly, causing his best friend to stop also. Arthur watched as a flash of emotions passed through Romano's face, causing the brit to grimace. _I don't want you to get involved in my problems anymore, you don't deserve it._

"I'm sorry, I … I just need to" the brit said as he walked out of the room, towards the stairs. He was glad that there wasn't any protest to him leaving, and he was especially glad that the American hadn't tried to stop him. Or worse, ask him what was wrong. Arthur had a feeling that if Alfred had asked him, he would have poured his heart out and vent until he lost breath _. I don't want him to see me so vulnerable._

' _He had already seen you at your most vulnerable, you know.'_

 _Yeah, I know._

The brit entered the room and closed the door, neglecting to lock it. _If anyone wants me, they can find me._ He took out his phone and started texting Romano, not liking how he left the Italian.

 _ **Arthur**_ _: Romano, I'm sorry_

 _ **Tomato fiend**_ _: Why are you texting me? COME DOWN STAIRS!_

 _ **Arthur:**_ _No, I'm not ready_

After a few moments of no reply, the brit sighed. _Why am I so difficult, couldn't I just shrug it off? I'm not remotely attracted to Ivan in any way, and I definitely don't act like it! All I manage to do is worry everyone!_ Suddenly his phone vibrated, and the brit saw that it was from Romano again.

 _ **Tomato fiend:**_ _Arthur, it is completely alright if you can't come down stairs. Do you want me to come to you?_

Arthur sighed at the message, and his heart swelled a little. Despite the Italian being a menace to everyone including the brit, Romano always knows the right time to act like a friend.

 _ **Arthur:**_ _Yes_

The brit closed his eyes and counted to ten _. Five, six, seven, eight, nine- knock, knock, knock!_

"Who is it?" the brit asked, knowing who it was, just wanting to hear the response.

"If you opened the door, you'd know who it is!" a familiar voice called back, opening the door and entering the room. The brit watched as the Italian locked it, snickering as he made his way to the bed. "I told everyone I was going to the guest bathroom" he chuckled with a sly smile. The brit rolled his eyes.

"Oh" Arthur said as he made room for Romano on the bed. Romano gave him a quizzical look before smiling.

"What? Never been in a locked room with a boy before?"

"Shut up Romano" the brit grumbled, a smile pulling his lip _. I like this. 'Me too'_. The Italian cleared his throat before he sat down, taking the brit's hands into his own, suddenly serious.

"Why are you upset? What did Gilbert say?"

Arthur looked down and his eyes began to water again. _Why does he make me so angry?!_ Arthur felt his composure crumble as he began to cry softly. He felt Romano hug him apologetically.

"No it's fine" the brit chuckled through his tears, "It's just been a stressful day, you know" he laughed. The Italian by his side didn't think it was as funny, and so the brit received a particularly hard pinch.

"It's not funny," the Italian spat, "everyone is here to protect you, and the last thing we need in the group is more tension." The brit looked up at the tanned teen and cleared his throat.

"What do you mean 'more tension'?" the brit asked, honestly confused. The Italian gave him a hard stare before laughing uncontrollably. "WHAT?!" the brit asked, even more confused.

"The tension between you and Alfred, of course." The snickering teen said, smile fading. Arthur thought back to their last argument, and had a feeling that the American was over that. _The Presidential elections are hardly any of my concern._

"He isn't angry at me at all, in fact he saved me." The brit said while looking out the window, into the distance.

The Italian gave the brit an incredulous look before sighing dramatically. "Are you meaning to tell me, that you, have no idea what kind of tension is going on between you and Alfred?" Arthur was confused again, until he saw the perverted expression Romano had on when he was talking about sex.

' _SEX?'_

 _Sex_

"ROMANO!" the brit was utterly mortified of this. _Sexual tension? Me? Alfred? Me and Alfred? No!_ The Italian was currently holding his sides and laughing until he was red. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU PERVERT!"

"Oh please, the whole house could feel it" Romano said as he rolled his eyes.

"Not Gilbert" the brit huffed as he thought back to the argument that took place several minutes before.

"What does Gilbert believe?" the Italian had sobered up a bit from his laughter, and was now looking the brit in the eye. Arthur cleared his throat before speaking.

"He thinks I'm trying to steal Ivan away from him"

"What!?"

"I Know!"

"That's ridiculous, Ivan isn't even your type." The Italian smiled.

"I saw that. What's my type then?" the brit smiled, liking the cozy feeling of the conversation. _I really like this._

"Well," the Italian said while rolling his eyes "I'll tell you if you promise not to interrupt me" his eyes were shining with mischief. _Oh boy_. Despite his common sense, he still nodded. The Italian smiled.

"Your type is a strong, smart, and quirky kind of guy. He has a picturesque beauty and a soul just as beautiful. You like'em big, with soft eyes and a cute smile. You want them wild and carefree, to balance out your negativity, and in return, you balance out his optimism. You want someone who is capable of taking care of you, and someone who is protective, and sometimes occasionally jealous. You want someone who will love you until the end of the world, and not have any doubts. You want…"

' _Alfred'_

Arthur's face heated up and he felt his heartache at the accusation. _I don't want Alfred! He isn't into me like that!_ Romano noticed the deep blush and smiled knowingly.

"The name of your crush just popped up, huh?

"how did you know?" the brit asked timidly. _I can't believe I got sucked into this._

"My uncle used to say the exact same thing to me whenever I told him I didn't have a crush. When he'd seen me blush, he had known that the name of my crush appeared. Apparently, people's subconscious is much more honest than they are." He said blankly, looking off into the distance. He shook his head to regain his focus and smiled. "You thought about Alfred didn't you?"

Arthur felt his eyes sting as he took a deep breath. His throat was constricting, and he had no choice but to nod. "I did" he said hopelessly, "I think I like him a lot" his lips were trembling now. "But there's no choice, I can't have him, he isn't into guys!"

Romano gave him another incredulous look before he sighed. "Do you know why I was angry at you earlier, when we were going down the stairs?" he asked, taking the brits hands. Arthur shook his head and looked up expectantly. "I was angry because you were letting that agent worm his way into you comfort zone. You flirted and you were all casual."

"Why did that upset you?"

"Because you were only doing that because you were trying to push the feelings you have for Alfred away. You think your clever, but I could see right through it. You should've seen the look on Alfred's face when he saw you laughing. He was happy. He was happy because you were happy." The Italian huffed with a blush on his cheeks.

"He Isn't in to me, what should I do then, huh? Should I wait around for an entire lifetime? I have a life to live, I don't deserve to be put through all of this emotional pain!" the Englishman yelled, not happy anymore.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" the Italian yelled, losing his composure. "HE IS COMPLETELY GAY FOR YOU! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SO DENSE?" Romano cleared his throat and quieted down. "He worries about you, and he wants to leave the zone"

The brit rolled his eyes, and sighed. "What zone?"

"The FRIEND zone, you old tart"

Arthur ignored the nickname and thought for a bit. He decided he better talk to himself about it.

 _Hey_

' _What?'_

 _Should I confess to Alfred?_

' _He probably doesn't like you'_

 _Earlier you told me-_

' _I know what I said!'_

 _So should I?_

' _I don't want to get hurt'_

 _I'm the only one who has something to lose_

' _We share this body, nimrod'_

 _But we're the same person, so it's not 'we' it's 'me'_

' _Anyway, go for it. I doubt your worthy enough'_

 _Yeah_

Arthur smiled at his decision, and looked up at Romano. He reached for the Italian's hand and smiled. "I think I'm ready, to you know, tell him how I feel"

Romano looked shocked and gasped. "This soon? Please don't feel the need to rush, love is a very intricate subject and it can't be decided in a matter of minutes. Give it a day"

"but I'm ready now"

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted their little conversation, leaving Romano to scramble loudly towards the closet door. The brit threw the covers over his head and made a sniffling sound to make it seem like he was crying. "Who is it?" he called out with a broken voice.

"It's me"

 _Great, exactly who I wanted to see._ The brit rolled his eyes and remained in the bed. Before he could ask what he wanted, a second voice called through.

"And me!" _oh god_. The brit felt his cheeks heat up and his heart begin to race. _'Jesus Christ Arthur, get a hold of yourself!'_ Arthur tried to calm down enough for him to answer again, but his throat wouldn't stop constricting. After a minute or two, he spoke again.

"Alright, give me a second" he lurched out of the bed and made his way to the door. Before he could unlock it, Romano tip toed out of the closet and started throwing his arms around. Arthur assumed the Italian wanted him to stop. Arthur dragged the other teen into the closet before whispering harshly to him. "Do you want to get caught by Alfred and Gilbert? Just lay low for a second!" Romano looked pissed now, and he sighed heavily before he responded.

"Don't do anything stupid, and by that a mean don't tell Alfred about how you feel right now. He'll just think you're saying it because of everything that happened today, and he'll just assume you're trying to use him as a coping mechanism. Don't ruin your chances." The Italian warned as he walked out of the closet. Before the brit could protest, Romano spoke again. "I don't care if they see me, they probably knew I was here anyway." The tanned teen then opened the door and greeted the American and the albino with a frown. Arthur took a seat on his bed and waited for Romano to let the two of them in.

"What do you want?" the Englishman heard his friend say. Arthur could just imagine the goofy smile on Alfred's face, the one he always made when someone weaker than him tried to pick a fight. _He always made that face at Romano, and the two would argue for days._ Arthur giggled a little before he saw Alfred tug Gilbert in by the collar, as if he were a dog.

"Hey!" said the sun kissed American with the goofy smile Arthur was just thinking about. _Ah, I know him so well._ "Can we sit?" he continued, motioning towards the bed. The brit nodded, but he pulled his knees up to his chest as some form of protection. The two took their seats, or rather, the American took his seat and simultaneously dragged the albino down next to him. Gilbert's hair was disheveled, a bit unrulier than earlier. _He must have put up a fight before coming up here to apologize._ Alfred elbowed the German roughly, and the pale teen flinched.

 _What the hell happened down there?_

Gilbert's face was still stoic, but his eyes were burning with betrayal, guilt, pain and regret. He took a reluctant glance at Arthur and mumbled something out. Alfred nudged him again, not as forceful as last time but still harsh. "I said…" he started as his eyes watered. Arthur noticed and instantly cut the albino off.

"Gilbert, don't. There's no need, I got over it the second you left" he lied. Apologizing, apparently, wasn't the albino's strong suit, and making him do it didn't seem right. Gilbert looked absolutely uncomfortable, and Arthur regretted leaving the room. _I must have missed something really important in the plot development._ There was a moment of silence before the German spoke again, eye staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, it was wrong of me." He stood up and walked towards the bathroom in the brit's room and turned on the sink.

"It's alright" the brit said with a smile, knowing full well that Gilbert was trying to hide his blush.

 **HEY guys, I know, this took forever to put up, but my mock trial team made it to states and I've been celebrating for a while. I have another story up too; it's called "A wounded knight" you should check it out. I'm trying really hard, please don't hate me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, long time no see. I took a break from this because I got writers block, but I'm forcing myself to continue because of a resent comment asking for more. I promise to upload more frequently, and by that, every week.**

12 hours later…

 _Beep, beep, beep!_

"Alfie turn it off."

"You turn it off, pancakes" The American rolled over to his side away from the noise. _It'll turn off eventually, it not bothering me anyway_. He could hear the Canadian beside whine. _Ugh!_ "Fine, Fine!" He reached over and slammed the button down, shutting off the alarm. _Did I break it?_

"Thanks bro-bro" Matthew yawned as he snuggled up against Alfred, who reluctantly snuggled back. They were sharing the American's bedroom because all the others were taken by the unusually large number of house guests. _Last night was beyond hectic._ Despite the initial conflict, after dinner, the sleeping situation seemed to be a conflict of its own.

Gilbert and Ludwig got into it again, but this time it was because Luddy refused to have the albino out of sight. _They swore and threatened to kill each other, and no matter how many times we tried to stop the issue from escalating, it just went wrong._ Apparently Ludwig didn't know about Gilbert's relationship with Ivan, so when Romano brought up the point that Gilbert had the right to sleep with or near his boyfriend Luddy lost it.

 **Flash back**

"BOYFRIEND?! SINCE WHEN?!" He was yelling at the albino, approaching him threateningly. Ivan was actually in the bathroom at the moment, so he couldn't answer for the pale teen. Gilbert scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Since we started dating." Alfred closed his eyes and sighed internally at Gilbert's smart ass remarks. _The only one here who could stop this rampaging German is Ivan, who is still on the toilet!_ The bigger German began to growl, and the smaller just sucked his teeth. Ludwig turned towards Antonio angrily, pushing him against the wall.

"How long have they been dating?!" Antonio looked shocked, but his expression melted to that of amusement. _What the hell is so funny?!_ "Who are you laughing at boy?" He sounded as if he was a minute away from socking the Spaniard in the gut.

"You. It's just so funny that you hadn't noticed how often he went out over the past 3 or so years."

Ludwig released him in shock and turned to his older brother. "3 years?!"

Gilbert shrugged, a smug smile on his lips. _He's dead._

Suddenly, Matthew jumped in between the two brothers, speaking softly. "Hey, hey, hey, guys. You two need to cool off. Ludwig, you like Ivan, you two are friends. This shouldn't be a big deal." He tried to reason, but the blond just shook his head.

"Ivan isn't the problem here. He probably doesn't know about the promises Gilbert made. Does he, Gilbert?" He looked furious, and Gilbert looked just as angry. _What promises?_

"I made no promises, I refused every advance he made. Anyway, I am with Ivan now, and it's none of your business, or any of your concern as to who I sleep with and where I do." He walked off with that, walking up the stairs and smiling that obnoxious smile he makes when he wins an argument.

Luddy stormed off, opening and closing the backdoor, disappearing. Feli went after him, and came back an hour later with an update. "He went home," he said with a frustrated sigh. "He's not coming back." _Oh, at least he was safe._

So, since there were some guest rooms, Alfred divided like this: Yao with Kiku, Antonio with Francis, Feli with Romano and Arthur, Alfred with Matthew, Gil with Ivan, and the agents grouped off with who they wanted to be with. Alfred wanted to spend the night with Arthur, but he knew it would be best for him to sleep with Matthew, not wanting anyone else near him. There were some objections from Francis, claiming that Antonio talked in his sleep, but Alfred saw through it. _You just want to sleep with Matthew. Not on my watch._

 **Flash back end**

Anyway, Alfred tried texting him, but didn't get a response. He checked his phone and sighed. _Still no text. Tomorrow is Sunday, and tomorrow's the meeting. Ugh!_ Alfred was no longer excited about the most important game of the season, in fact, he really didn't want to go anymore. _Coach is gonna kill me._

"Alfie…"

Alfred grumbled in acknowledgement, turning over to face the Canadian. "Yes?" What do you want?

"I can't sleep anymore…" Alfred could see the annoyance in the smaller teen's eyes. He was upset about something. Before Alfred could ask what was wrong, Matthew answered his question. "I'm hungry, make me breakfast… please…?" he added please because he saw the American's face.

 _I'm not your slave!_ "Okay, pancakes. Do you want a whip with that too, master, or just extra syrup?" Alfred rolled his eyes and snuggled up against the fuming Canadian. The smaller began to struggle and shake. _Goddammit!_ "Fine! Fine!" _Aww geez_. "Just Five more minutes…"

~~~~~Hetalia High~~~~~

"UGH! Jesus Christ! You act like you never made coffee before!" Alfred slammed his fist onto the counter infuriated. "Matthew expects food in his mouth within the next 10 minutes and you fuck up his coffee!?" _The nerve of this bastard! All of my hard work!_

"Oh Shut up, Bastardo! This brewer is so unnecessarily high tech." Romano slapped the machine angrily. "Fucking Work, Idiota!" He slapped it once more, and it began to pour some coffee. _Thank God_.

Alfred walked pass Romano and grabbed the full cup of coffee, taking that and the tray of muffins and bagels up to his room _. I'll distribute the rest to the others once Matthew chooses which one he wants._ He pushed the slightly ajar room open and stepped inside, seeing his younger brother on his bed twirling his hair.

"Finally, bro-bro, I thought you left me to starve!" He sounded excited as he sat up, rubbing his hands together _. He is so dramatic_. When Matthew saw the amount of food on the tray he was slightly confused. "I know the saying goes 'the bigger the figure, the more's there to love', but I don't wanna be a part of the statistic of the American obesity rate."

"Ha-ha, very funny, pancakes. Pick one of each, so I can take the rest to the others. Oh! And here's your coffee." Alfred set the coffee on the nightstand so the other wouldn't burn himself. He then handed the other a napkin and told him to take one bagel and one muffin. Once he had, Alfred began to walk away. _Wheat bagel with cream cheese and a corn muffin; good choice._

Alfred approached the next guest room, and knocked with his free hand. "Hey, you guys want breakfast?!" _I have no idea who's in this room._ "Hey- "

"Yes!" A cheery voice called from behind the door. The door flung open to reveal a completely naked Italian, smiling brightly and almost euphorically _. Uh…_

"Feli, you should put some pants on! Alfred might get excited!" The American looked over the Italian's head to see the brit sitting down, completely naked, on the bed. Romano, who earlier was in the kitchen in a bathrobe, was also naked, right beside the brit. Alfred cleared his throat, ignoring the heat racing to his cheeks.

"Please..." Alfred started, walking past the cheery Italian by the door and entering the room, placing the tray of delights on the nightstand. The Dirty blonde pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell you guys weren't having sex in here. If my mom found out- "

"Relax, you git. We weren't having sex, I just dislike sleeping with clothes. Feli just came out of the shower, and the bathrobe Romano was using slipped off when he was scolding me about being naked." The brit, to the American's surprise was blushing a deep scarlet. The emerald eyed teen slowly and awkwardly pulled a towel on top of himself, breaking eye contact with the American. Alfred looked away too, forcing himself not to stare down the other's fit body.

 _Jesus, he looked so good!_

"Oh... uh, anyway, I made breakfast. Do you guys want some?" He watched as the Italian twins picked up some food, leaving the room, fully dressed of course, in silence. When he looked at the nightstand for the tray, he discovered it was gone, the twins had taken it. _Did I just walk into a trap?_ He looked at the brit, who was still sitting in place, covered by nothing but a towel. "Artie... Do you want me to pick out some clothes for you?"

Arthur looked up at him, and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but didn't. He nodded his head and looked away. _That's odd, Arthur hates being called Artie_. The American left the room briefly and re-entered his room, to find Matthew sleeping again. Alfred quietly dug through some old clothes that would fit the Brit. After a minute of searching, he gave up and picked out one of his hoodies and some shorts. He re-entered the guest room and handed the brit the clothes.

"T-thank you..." _Why did he sound so scared?_

"Arthur, you doing alright? You're acting strangely" The American sat down beside the other as the brit slipped on the hoodie, which was at least 4 sizes too big. _Arthur's smaller than I thought_. The Englishman smiled politely and nodded at him, only making eye contact for a second. _He didn't mind talking to me yesterday!_

"I'm fine. I just... Alfred, can I ask you a question?" He whispered. Before the American could respond, the brit asked away. "What's your sexual preference?"

~~~~~~ Hetalia high~~~~~

"Alfred" The brit was moaning quietly as the American kissed him passionately. They were currently in the guest room, door locked, on the making out. The teens were breathless, Alfred taking the liberty of using his free hand to run his fingers through the other's blonde's hair.

"Alfred, please..."

The bigger bit down on the other's lips, causing the other to moan out louder. Alfred hoped to have answered the question with his actions. _I've known this guy for two years! I didn't know he felt this way about me!_ Alfred got bored with the simple kisses and got a little greedy. He ran his hands down the brit's sides, inserting his hands underneath the big hoodie, rubbing and stroking the soft skin underneath his fingers. _It feels like silk! So smooth…-_

"OWW!" The American cradled his cheek, glaring at the teen below him, who was glaring back. "What the fuck Arthur?" The brit softened his gaze and slowly broke into a smile. _What was he so happy about?_

"I'm not some whore, Jones. To get that far, you're going to have to woo me." His eyes sparkled seductively, and Alfred soon found his heart under the other's mercy. Arthur's brows were raised, and his cheeks were flushed. The bruises on his face were still there, in fact they looked to have gotten darker. But even though, those blemishes did little to harm the image of the brit the American had memorized.

"God you're so beautiful." The American said simply, looking down at the other. Arthur blushed, wrapping his arms around the American and laughing. _He's smiling… He looks so good when he smiles._ Alfred stopped gazing at the brit in awe when he heard a loud knock on the door. The two teens were startled, to say the least, jumping away from each other as if they were caught.

"Wait, the door's locked, isn't it?" The brit asked after a minute of holding his breath. The American's eyes widen. _Oh Yeah, I locked the door, why did we run._

"Yeah it is, I guess I forgot." He laughed dryly, annoyed. _I could be making out right now_. Alfred stopped once he noticed the death glare the other was shooting at him. "What?" _Did I do something?_

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asked threateningly, a deep blush returning to his cheeks. Alfred smirked. _Oh~~_

"No, no, no. Don't worry…" The American approached him and wrapped his arms around the other. _I can get used to this._ "I won't leave you hanging."

Their lips connected in another heated kiss, nothing else on their mind but the other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I return with another mind numbing chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14 Arthur's POV**

The brit's stomach growled hungrily and at the moment he couldn't stop himself from laughing, breaking their heated kiss. Alfred looked confused, and a little offended. _He must not have heard_. Arthur smiled at him fondly, running his hands through the other's hair. The American's expression softened a degree, but he still looked a little hurt. _Did he think I was laughing at him?_ Arthur kissed his nose affectionately as he detangled himself of the other, tugging with the hem of his oversized hoodie.

"Are you alright?" Alfred said cautiously. Arthur rolled his eyes, returning to the American teen's arms. He nodded as he received soft kisses, happily accepting any form of affection from the rugby player. Alfred's blue eyes were bright, and though his lip was busted, Arthur was glad that he was healing nicely. _Speaking of healing, I must look like a wreck!_ With that he pushed away from Alfred once more and walked up to the mirror, looking at himself.

"FUCKING _HELL! W_ HAT THE FUCK! MY FACE, MY _BLOODY_ FACE! OH MY GOD, NO, NO, NO- "

"Arthur, relax, relax." The brit tensed as the American wrapped his arms around him. _I look like a fucking blueberry, Why the fuck would he kiss something so repulsive?_ Arthur looked at Alfred through the mirror, eyeing him suspiciously. _Why would he…?_

"Don't I look hideous?! Ugly? _Gross?_ Why are you still here? Hell, why did you- "

Before the brit could even finish the thought, Alfred interrupted him with soft kisses on the top of his head. Arthur sent him a confused look, and the American whispered against his head. "These are just bruises, and even with them, you're still gorgeous." The Englishman scoffed loudly, and the bigger teen tightened his grip around the other's waist. "I mean it. You're gorgeous no matter how many bruises you have. At least to me."

 _At least to him?_

Just then Arthur's stomach growled fiercely, ruining the moment. The American started laughing, but the brit didn't find his hunger that amusing. _When was the last time I ate? Last night? Much too long ago!_ The brit walked away from the mirror and out of the room, ignoring the others apologies. _I'm going to go check if Romano left me some breakfast._

~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia High~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Oh shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

Arthur tried to ignore the arguing teens, but found that it was impossible seeing that they were yelling at the top of their lungs. _How could I fall for someone so immature?_ Arthur walked into the kitchen where the Alfred and Romano were arguing over how to use the pizza oven. _So childish._

"Romano, you're pressing the wrong button!" Alfred cried, pulling on the Italian's arm. Arthur was wondering why he didn't just move Romano out of the way. The American has thrown the Italian multiple times before, why is he so resistant to do it now. Romano, turned around and made threatening eye contact with the American.

"I'm not pressing the wrong button, Idiota! Mind your business!" Romano went back to slamming the button with his finger again, much to the American chagrin.

"Don't press it like that, are you trying to break it you fucking pineapple!?" With that being said, Alfred gripped the Italian and threw him over his shoulder, much to the dismay of the smaller teen. The Italian was thrashing as he was carried, and in the midst of his rage only then did he see the brit smirking by the doorway.

"Arthur! Tell this bag of dog food to kiss my ass and let me go!"

At the mention of Arthur's name, Alfred turned around with a wide grin, any indicator of an argument gone from his face. The brit smiled as he approached him, kissing the other quickly and passionately. _Luckily Romano was facing the other way._ By the way Romano's legs no longer kicked, the twin had probably learned his lesson.

"Alfred, can you put Romano down and get me some ice for my face?" He asked softly, placing another quick kiss on the other's lips, drawing back before the other could react. Alfred nodded dumbly, dropping the Italian unceremoniously and walking towards the freezer. While he was by the fridge, he quickly pushed the correct buttons to turn on the pizza oven, putting it on a low setting. He returned to the brit with some bagged peas and placed it gently on the other's face. Arthur groaned.

 _It feels so good, I love it._

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Romano yelling, but the image before him almost stopped his heart. Alfred was holding the smaller Italian upside down by the ankles, swaying him side to side. Romano was screaming in both anger and fear, bracing his potential fall by covering his head with his arms. The American, however, was laughing maniacally as he shook the other, looking as if he enjoyed what he was doing. Arthur frowned.

 _I hate bullies._

He walked right up to the American and scolded him, yelling at him to put the Italian down. Alfred looked a little shocked, but shrugged all the same, placing the Italian down on the ground gently. Romano dry heaved wildly before he made a mad dash to the bathroom, leaving the two new lovers alone. Alfred was trying to suppress an amused smile, Arthur could tell. He thought that was funny. Arthur spent most of his high school career being teased by the 'bad friend trio' or whatever the fuck they were called. _I do hope Alfred is a bit more humane than they are._

"Alfred, that wasn't funny, so stop smiling like a clown. I considered that bullying, I hate bullying!" Alfred looked taken aback, in fact, even a little offended, but Arthur didn't care _. This needed to be said._ "Putting him on your shoulder was enough, you didn't have to go as far as you did! Now Romano's in the bathroom, puking his guts out because you had to have the last laugh!" Arthur didn't know if any of this was getting through to the American, or if he took it serious considering the brit had a bag of peas on his face.

"Oh." Alfred deadpanned, voice cold and his blue eyes narrow. "Okay. I'll let him fuck up my things next time, and let him attack me too." He turned around towards the oven, fidgeting with the buttons. _Oh come the fuck on. So he's mad now?_

"Attack you? He is tiny compared to you! I know you two have this thing going on, but you have to understand that you are stronger than him." He approached the American and placed a hand on the counter. "You can't just do whatever you want because what seems like friendly play to you can really end up hurting him." _Was it getting through now?_

Alfred scoffed, opening the oven to check on whatever was inside. He closed it gingerly afterwards and turned to face the brit. "Okay. Yeah, okay." He pressed one last button before leaving the kitchen, not saying another word to Arthur.

~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia High~~~~~~~~~

Arthur chewed on his pizza numbly as the twins talked about nothing and everything. He couldn't get his mind off of the American, who was now ignoring him. Romano seemed back to normal, in fact, the little scuffle not even phasing him in the slightest. _Maybe I overreacted. I probably hurt his feelings by calling him a bully. I'm not his mother, I had no right to say those things. He probably hates me now._

"Arthur, are you okay?"

The Englishman's eyes snapped up to Feliciano, who was currently looking at him with wide eyes. He nodded, confused, not sure why he was worried. The Italian shook his head and placed his hand on the brit's face, wiping underneath his eye. _What the heck?_

"Then why are you crying? Does something hurt? Are you scared?" Feli continued to wipe his tears, Romano looking at him worriedly.

"Artie, do you want me to bring Alfred?" Romano asked, already knowing the answer. Arthur, on the other hand, didn't. He wanted to apologize so badly, but what if Alfred hated and refused his apology? What if he says he wants to be just friends? _I just got what I wanted, what if he takes it back?_

The brit must have been crying harder, seeing that Feli was holding now. He accepted the notion, placing his head in the crook of his neck. Romano left the room, in search of the rugby player.

~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia High~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur didn't know how long he was asleep, or when he even went to sleep, but all he knew was that he was no longer in Feli's arms. He lifted his head to look around, and to his surprise, he was sleeping on a person, not sure who because it was too dark to tell. It couldn't be any of the Italians, they were thinner than whoever was on the bed.

The brit carefully placed his head on the chest of whoever was on the bed, and closed his eyes. Whoever it was wanted him there, and at this point as long as someone did, it was alright.

"Arthur, are you awake yet? I'm bored." Arthur opened his eyes and gasped, flinching away from the American. "Arthur, it's me, Alfred. Relax." That, however didn't help, and now the brit was on the opposite side of the bed, trying to get as far away as possible without touching the ground.

"I know who you are." It came out much colder than he intended, and he could see the outline of the boy tense. _Why are you saying that?! Apologize!_ "I'm sorry, I didn't… I… uh…" he was shaking and he couldn't concentrate. Alfred leaned over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, a soft glow filling up part of the room. "What time is it?' He asked, to change the subject.

"It's three in the afternoon." He deadpanned as he crawled over to the brit. Arthur could see the concern in the other's as he approached, the Englishman's initial shock gone. Alfred stopped an inch short of him and pulled the emerald eyed teen in between his legs. Arthur went without a fight, burying his nose against the other's cheek as he wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a moment, basking in the feeling of the other.

"Alfred" Arthur started, breathing heavily so he would have control of his emotions. "I'm sorry about earlier. You're not a bully, and I know what you did wasn't nearly as bad as I made it sound. I'm so sorry." He felt warm hands caress the sides of his thighs. Arthur allowed it, kissing him slowly. Alfred kissed back, but quickly moved it down to his neck, causing the brit to moan out.

"I forgive you, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Feli said you were crying earlier." He bit down softly on his pale skin, making Arthur whimper. "Was it because of that?" He asked, sucking on the bitten area now. Arthur moaned desperately, arching as he felt an electric sensation shoot down between his legs. Arthur nodded slightly, before saying yes.

"Why?" The American pulled away, looking at the brit intently. When Arthur shrugged, Alfred pulled away completely, leaving about a foot of space between them. "Why?" He repeated himself. "Or else I'm leaving you in this room alone so you could get some sleep." Arthur glared at him.

"I thought that you'd… not want me anymore! You ignored me for most of the morning, so I thought you were done with me. I-I… I thought I was going to be alone again." As he was speaking, he closed the distance between them by crawling into Alfred's lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around the other, and his eyes watered when he felt the other do the same. He still likes me.

"Arthur, I'll never leave you alone." The American whispered against his neck, licking at the red mark he had left earlier. "I am sorry that I ignored you. After what you said, I felt bad and I didn't want to face you." He bit down on it roughly. "I didn't think it would have hurt your feelings." With that, he sucked on the red mark, long and hard, the brit releasing needy pants and whimpers.

"Alfred~… nng. I… ah, ah, ah…nng." Arthur couldn't form proper sentences, that ability weakening the more the other played with his throat. His breath hitched when he felt hands underneath his shirt, pinching his sensitive nipples. The Englishman felt hot, a bit too hot. _Maybe we should stop? But I don't want to yet._

Arthur was so lost in pleasure that he hardly noticed it when the American put him on his back, sitting in between the brit's legs. He continued his administrations but this time licked at another spot on his neck. That, alongside the nipple play, made the brit arch with need. His breathing only got more labored when Alfred removed his hoodie, placing his lips to his chest. Arthur cursed and bit his lip.

"Language, Arthur." The other scolded, biting down on an already sore nub. Arthur didn't stop himself from thrusting his hip upward, much to the other's delight. Alfred groaned, and his administrations slowed as he tried to recover from the feeling that just washed over him. Arthur thrusted again, and the teen above him groaned louder, his deep voice music to his ears.

Arthur began a steady pace of grinding as he moved his hands to the other's hair, pulling him down for a heavy kiss. The Englishman was pleased to hear the muffled moans of the American, and moaned loudly himself once Alfred started to grind along with him.

The two were soon moaning shamelessly, and Arthur felt a pressure build up. "Alfred~" He moaned out for the 20th time. He gasped when he felt the American slip his hand into his pants, but he didn't protest. He almost came on the spot.

 _But I held on_ **.**

Arthur put one of his hands into the other's pants as well. _I'm not into one-sided pleasure._ Thank goodness their lips were connected, or else the whole house would have known what they were up to. The Englishman could feel every vein on the American's cock, how wet it was, and how stiff it had become. If only I could see it.

As they stroked each other, Arthur felt as if he were floating, as if the only ones that matter were he and Alfred. He was close, he could feel it, and by the deep grunts the other was making, Alfred was close too. The Brit's vision was blurred, from both the tears and the fact that his eyes were half opened. "Ah, ah, ah~. Alfred, Alfie! I -"

He threw his head back in pure ecstasy, moaning out loudly, not caring if he were heard. Alfred jutted into his hand, spilling the warm substance all over him. They kissed passionately afterwards, Arthur resting on his chest.

"Arthur, I know I probably don't need to ask, but... Wanna go out?" The American chuckled breathlessly. Arthur laughed too, tears escaping his eyes. Alfred noticed and laughed even harder. "It's not that funny, Artie!"

But Arthur wasn't crying because it was funny, he was crying because this was easily the happiest moment in his life. He nodded and buried his head in the other's chest. "Yeah. I'll go out with you."

 **Hey guys, so the relationship starts, but, will it ,last?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, new chapter. Let's get it, let's go!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Alfred POV**

"Bastardo! I said stop pushing it like that, you'll break it!" Romano practically screeched at the American, the dirty blonde hissing as his ears rang. He swatted at the Italian, trying to get him to go away. _Why is this gut picking at me? If I could just have my way with him even once!_

"Romano, you rotten sack of shit, stop acting like you know how to use my kitchen! And for God's sake, its just a microwave, how will I break it?" As the American spoke the Italian laughed an evil laugh and yelled again _. Oh, so he's doing this for fun, huh? Alright..._ The football player turns around suddenly, catching the Italian off guard, and picked him up for the second time that day. Romano yelled in fear as the American marched out if the kitchen, past everyone who was chatting on the living room, and up the stairs. The Italian stopped fidgeting, probably wondering what he was doing. _Oh, well he'll find out._

Alfred knocked on the door of his bedroom and smiled when he heard a low groan. _Perfect._ The American opened the door, leaving the lights off as he walked in.

"Who is that on the bed?" Romano asked tensely. Alfred smirked.

"The beast."

"What?"

The American dropped the Italian roughly on top of his brother, who, half consciously, latched on to the struggling and surprised teen. Alfred laughed maniacally as he walked away from the scene, Romano swearing loudly as he tried to escape the Canadian's tight grip. _He doesn't stand a chance. This is what I'm gonna do from now on._ "He'll think twice about crossing me." He laughed evilly as he closed the door, just as the beast pulled Romano into his chest, muffling his cries.

~~~~~~~Hetalia High~~~~~~

Alfred sat down and sighed, ignoring the peaceful chaos around him. Feli and Arthur were gossiping loudly, Antonio and Kiku were watching soccer, Yao and Ivan were discussing school, and Gilbert was poking the sleepy Frenchman, who swatted his hand away occasionally. The American eventually had enough of the useless noise. _We have more important matters to talk about._

"Guys…" He started, but the teens took no notice. "Guys, Guys…" He said a little louder, yet the teens around him still showed no signs of stopping. _For fucks sake!_ "Guys! Guys! Guys! Hello! Hello?!" He yelled, obnoxiously, grabbing the attention of the room. Alfred, however, didn't notice and continued to call out for them. "Can you hear me!? Do you notice me?! Am I transparent?! But wait, what does that have to do with sound? Is translucent the same as being transparent?! I'm in the top 10th percentile of my grade, how do I not know that!?"

"ALFRED," Yao yelled, snapping the blonde out of his tirade. "What do you want? Why did you call for us?" _Huh, oh, finally!_

Alfred nodded, clearing his throat. _How do I say this?_ "Um, okay… we have to go to a world meeting tomorrow, and most of us have unexplainable bruises and marks on our faces. So, do we have a game plan?" He watched with a satisfied smile as the vibe of the room changed from light to heavy. _Maybe we can get some work done._

Just then, one of the Agents, one who Alfred remembered as… _(Chancy?)_ walked in. He was smaller than the other agents in size and height. His blonde hair was pulled into a lazy man-bun, his piercing blue eyes scanning the room tiredly. He wore a thin blue sweater, and dark blue sweat pants, which hung loosely around his hips. Alfred noted that he had freckles, and that, in contrast to Arthur, his eyebrows were not very thick, but not sparse either. _They were moderate, I suppose._

The agent smiled kindly before speaking. His voice was soft and a little high pitched, almost feminine. _Like Arthur_. "I don't want to impose, but I do believe you should tell your parents the truth as soon as you can." _What?_ Chancy looked around and noticed the baffled faces of everyone in the room. He crossed his arms. "We are federal agents of the United States, so we are obligated to tell your parents eventually. It would be more appropriate to tell them yourselves, though." He shrugged, walking into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

Alfred didn't notice he was frowning, until he felt everyone's eyes on him. _What, am I their leader?_ "Uh… I honestly think that'll add unnecessary tension at the meeting. I think when our parents are at home in their countries, all relaxed and stuff, it would be more reasonable time to drop a bomb that big." The American looked around questioningly, looking for support.

"I mean, if we tell them that Arthur was attacked by a koala, given a mixture of drugs that made him go ape-shit, assaulted most of us and giving us bruises and a sore neck," he pointed at Antonio's neck, that was still a little banged up from being choked so hard. "And that he was almost kidnapped, that the man who almost kidnapped him was sniped out, that we all went to my house for sanctuary and to protect Arthur from a mad man that put a bounty on his head. That Hetalia High isn't a secret anymore, and that we, in particular, have our own fan bases. That we- "

"Wait, what?" Arthur and Chancy said in unison, looking beyond disturbed. The two blondes made eye contact until Arthur nodded, giving Chancy the permission to speak first. "What do you mean Hetalia High has its own fan base? It's a secret, isn't?" He didn't sound so certain, Alfred noted as he took out his phone, googling his name.

"Here" he handed the blond the phone, who sat beside the brit so they could both bear witness to what horrors lie in the internet. Alfred waited patiently as the two scrolled on the phone, gasping, gagging, and even, occasionally saying 'Oh my god, holy shit!'. _It's understandable, I guess._

"How did," the blondes said once again at the same time. Chancy nodded this time, opting to continue scrolling, and let the brit speak. "How did they get a hold of this information?" He sounded mortified and he legit looked a little afraid. Alfred frowned, not wanting to bring the bad news to the brit. _Besides, the last time I explained, they kicked me out of the room._

"Uh… should I answer?" Alfred looked around. He sighed heavily as he looked around, no volunteers willing to step forward. _Ugh, I guess I have to_. Just then, Kiku, who was sitting silently next to Antonio, cleared his throat.

"I will explain, if you do not mind." He had a heavy Japanese accent, his voice was, however, soft and polite. Alfred nodded, so Kiku continued. "Alright, Alfred's guess, which I found very reasonable, was that someone bribed one of the school faculty members to spy and take pictures of you. Because our computers are monitored 24/7, they would have to give it to their boss personally, or hand it to someone who would take it to the boss for them." He paused to make sure the two blondes were following. The Englishman shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a bit closer to Chancy.

"Why would anyone spy on me?" He asked quietly. Kiku hesitated, not knowing the answer himself. At this point, Feli jumped in.

"Well, maybe they knew you? Have a grudge against your parents? Too patriotic? Who knows. But we have reason to believe he was after you because all of the earlier photos have you in it." Chancy began to scroll for a few moments, trying to reach the bottom of a seemingly endless page. He gasped in shock, probably noticing the trend.

"But how did it get to the internet?" The blue eyed agent asked, passing the phone to Arthur so he could take a look. Alfred noticed the way the brit took the phone gingerly, face contorted with a mix of disgust and fear.

"Well," Antonio started. "If I remember correctly, Alfred suggested that the mole got sloppy and a civilian found the photos. Instead of him, or her, to report it to the police, or forget about it, they probably began to tail the mole, demanding to know about the photos." Chancy nodded in understanding.

"So," He continued for the Spaniard. "The mole and the civilian became partners, and that's why the later photos don't always have Mr. Kirkland in it because the civilian wanted a more diverse group of photos to gush over and post to the internet. The mole probably gave the civilian some background information on you guys, that's why they have your names and birthdays." He looked over at Alfred, eyebrows quirked.

"So when Hetalia got more popular, the man who was after me thought he was going to get caught, so he set a bounty?" The brit asked. "And that's why that man attacked me." He said, eyes widening in realization.

"Did you come up with this theory?" Chancy asked.

The American stiffened, suddenly aware of the eyes constantly on him. He smiled weakly, and nodded. Chancy, looked a little surprised and nodded again. "Well, it's a good one. Probably correct." He looked up and rubbed his chin. "Now all I have to do is figure out how to go from here. God! I wish Cory didn't kill that guy!" He looked frustrated now. _I would be too; the best answer to our problems was no longer available._

"I guess I could ask some of the tech guys down at home base to look up the earliest accounts of this Hetalia fan base. The first person to have posted it would have to be the civilian we're looking for. But even with the best technology, it could take more than a few days to find them. Are you all okay with that?" He asked softly, looking around at the distressed teens. _We have no other choice but to be okay with that. Why fight it?_ The American, however, opted to answer with a nod alongside the rest of his friends.

"But, wait."

Arthur was practically leaning on the agent now, probably mentally exhausted. He rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "Shouldn't we focus on upping security for the world meeting. The man who put out the bounty probably already knows that he is compromised. He might go all out tomorrow." He stated matter-of-fact-ly. Chancy nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll call for more- "

"For more what, Agent Laurens?" a stern voice boomed. Everyone jumped as they turned to look at him, the atmosphere becoming more intense. "Are you disclosing classified information with these minors?" The smooth country accent took attention away from the word he was saying. It didn't seem to effect the other agent though.

"No, actually, they were just explaining to me, in more detail, of what happened last night." He glared back at Agent Durant. Alfred could tell right away that the two didn't like each other, that perhaps, each felt as if they pulled the short stick when they found out they were working a case together. "Apparently, there could be four people involved. The Rich guy, the bounty hunter, a mole and civilian who put their identities on the internet."

The brown haired agent quirked his eyebrows, looking around skeptically. When he saw the solemn faces of the teens before him, he sighed. "Well, that's got to be bad. Good job rookie." The brunette left the room and went to the kitchen, whistling loudly.

Alfred looked back at Chancy in time to notice his sneer. _Hmm, drama at home base, I see_. Just then, the blonde's phone rang, causing everyone to glance at him with worried eyes. Chancy ignored them though and answered the phone call.

"Hello, who is- " he stopped talking abruptly, as if he was cut off. "I understand sir... Yes, the kids are safe..." Chancy looked annoyed, but his voice remained even. "New information has been provided, it seems valuable to the case at hand. I think-" He swiftly moved his ear away from the phone, indistinct words being yelled at him. He visibly swallowed, looking around the room with an uncomfortable smile. He excused himself briefly, leaving the room.

 _What was that about?_

 **All right, we get some more character development from some of the OC's, yay!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, it is me. I hope I depict this right… Let's get it, let's go. Arthur's POV**

His heart was pounding so loudly that he thought it would jump out of his chest. He was breathing, but it didn't feel as if his lungs were taking it in, it was as if he were suffocating. He felt waves of fear and panic wash over him, each pang more intense than the last.

 _Someone wants to kill me._

 _Why does someone want to kill me?_

He ignored the others as he left the room, gripping random pieces of furniture to keep him steady. He somehow made it up the stairs, his head feeling light and the fear getting worse. He pushed open a random door and fell in, his legs no longer listening to his will. He crawled towards the corner at the back of the room and sat in it, pulling his knees to his chest, trying to call himself down.

His heart was beating so hard that his ribs hurt. _Has this happened before?_ Arthur would have remembered, but he was too busy trying to deal with the pain _. What was happening to me? Am I dying?!_ He sat in the corner with his eyes closed for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was just a minute or so.

Just as he thought the pain was ebbing, he felt an intense pressure all over his body. Soon the pressure turned into pain, and it felt like he was being compressed in a jar. He gasped and tried to force himself to breathe, but his throat was sealed shut _. Oh god! Why is this happening to me?!_ He could feel the tears escape his eyes, the pain licking his skin, causing his cells to set afire.

Arthur somehow managed to open his eyes, but he regretted it the instant he did it. It was as if the walls were closing in on him, his vision became skewed; he was seeing doubles of everything. He squeezed his eyes closed again, his head pounding. His limbs were burning.

His stomach flipped suddenly, causing him to lurch forward and vomit, some of it landing on his clothes. Fortunately, though, his throat opened up, allowing him to take heavy breaths. He panted and sat back in the corner, shaking wildly as he tried to calm down. His overwhelming fear was, like the pain, ebbing away.

When the pain got somewhat bearable, he opened his eyes, his blurry vision trying to make out his surroundings. When he couldn't see anyone else in the room, he sighed, relieved. The tears were still streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to stop them as he buried his face in his knees, sobbing quietly.

 _Why is this happening to me? Why is any of this happening to me!?_

The last day and a half have been very stressful, but what just happened to him was the icing on the cake. _Why would someone want to hunt me down? What did I do?_

After a few minutes of just sitting there and crying, he tried to get up. However, his arms and legs felt so heavy that he could hardly move them. He decided to just stay there, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

~~~~~Hetalia High~~~~~

Arthur didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up on the living room couch surrounded by his friends. Agent Chancy was the first to notice him wake up, so the blonde approached the brit slowly, kneeling down so they were eye level. The older man placed a hand on the brit's forehead, checking his temperature _. I don't feel well, obviously_. Nevertheless, he let the other touch his face.

Chancy removed his hands and ran it through his long blonde hair.

"Arthur, Mr. Williams and Mr. Vargas found you when they woke up from their nap. Apparently they didn't hear you come in." He said softly. Arthur looked skeptical. "You" The agent continued, "Didn't notice them either." Arthur frowned flatly, closing his eyes as he tried to sober up from his sleep.

"How long have I been out?" This time, it was Feli who answered.

"Only for a few minutes. Matthew carried you down here." He said cheerfully. Arthur smiled weakly. The Englishman closed his eyes and sighed out in relief. _Thank God I didn't sleep for 24 hours; I wouldn't be ready for the meeting._ "Are you alright, Ve~?" he asked softly, making his way towards him. Chancy stood and left the room, leaving the teens to their privacy.

Arthur shook his head as Feli embraced him. The brit hugged back, discretely scanning the room for the other Italian. He spotted his favorite tomato by the fireplace, looking into the empty pit, not saying a word. _Where was he all morning?_ Arthur continued to stare at the back of his head, yearning for his friend to take notice and comfort him. _Why is he ignoring me?_

"Lovi?" He called out, causing the silent Italian to flinch, but he didn't answer. "Lovi?" He called out again, albeit, a little more desperately. The room fell silent as all eyes landed on Romano, who now turned his head to face the brit. His eyes were puffy and red, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. _He is crying_. "Lovi?" Arthur's voice cracked as tears began to fall again. _What's wrong with Lovi?_

The Italian noticed and sprang to his feet, rushing over to the brit, who was now sitting up. He threw himself into the other's arms and cried out apologies. "I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier!" he said in broken sobs, looking up at the brit. "I didn't notice until you were already unconscious…" He pulled away and grasped the brit by his shoulders.

"What happened to you? Why did you pass out?" He asked the question everyone else was probably aching to ask. Arthur, now that his head was somewhat clear, recognized the pain and sensation. He used to have them every once in a while when he was living back in England, in the guest house. However, it has been a while since he had experienced a panic attack _. I had never had one as painful as this one._

"I'm sorry…" Arthur said, closing his eyes and turning his head away. _Shit! What if I tell them and they treat me like I'm crazy?!_ He shook his head a couple of times. He hasn't told anyone about his past before, he didn't want to now. "I just overreacted or something." He lied, silently cursing himself for it.

Romano placed his head on the other's shoulder. He nodded hesitantly, and when Arthur opened his eyes to look at the other, he could see the doubt in his eyes. However, he didn't press it. _Thankfully._ Eventually, Feli pulled the small Italian off of the brit, situating him to the right of Arthur.

The Englishman looked around the room with a fake smile, making brief eye contact with Alfred, who's eyes were blown out with concern. He looked at if he wanted to ask a million questions, but out of the sake of respect, he didn't. The Englishman wanted the American to hold him, make him feel safe, but he knew there would be time for that later. For now, he just leaned back and watched as the others took their seats. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Alfred spoke.

"We're sorry." He said rather flatly, though his eyes were also a little wet. "We didn't mean to overwhelm you." Arthur nodded weakly telling him that it was okay. "But it's not. We should've… I should've…" He trailed off, but his voice trebled slightly. Arthur shook his head wildly, chuckling softly.

"Alfred, don't blame yourself." Though his voice sounded light, his eyes were very serious. "None of you should blame yourselves." He looked around the room. Everyone had downcast eyes. "I mean… I just have the worst luck." He said with a dry smile. "With or without you here, my situation would still be awful." He explained. But he quickly added "But at least I'm not dead." _Yet._

Alfred looked down, his eyes uncertain. Everyone in the room had the same expression of uncertainty and defeat. _My words didn't cheer them up. I can't let them blame themselves_. "I'm so grateful for everything you all have done for me…" He started. I'm not going to hold back anymore; they need to hear this.

"You guys saved me from a koala, protected me from a mad man, stayed with me through the night… I don't know if I would have even be alive without you guys! If you guys weren't there for me, I would have fallen down those stairs with Nancy on my face. I could've broken my neck if I fell. If you guys weren't there for me, I would have been kidnapped by the bounty hunter in the back of a van or something. He was going to… He would've… done some really bad things to me if it weren't for you guys."

"He would have sent me, battered and bruised to whoever the fuck hired him. He would have done who knows what to, for whatever reason. I could be locked in a box on a boat set sail to England to be delivered to the 'boss'. I would be tied, gagged, and miserable as I am forced to become a slave to whoever, a toy he could use as he pleased as a way to fuck with my family. And at that point, I don't think anything could be worst then that. And at least here, I know what's going on. If I were taken, I would have spent the rest of my short life wondering why everything suddenly went wrong."

He stared at the teens in his room, all of them teary eyed and nodding. "It could be a lot worse for me. You guys are my best option." He smiled softly, returning his eyes to Alfred. He looked teary, and he was nodding too, however, you could still see the sliver of doubt in his eyes. Arthur sighed in defeat. _I'll need to talk to him privately, I guess._

"Now" It was Gilbert talking, holding his cellphone up in the air high. "Who's going to call their father first?"

~~~~~Hetalia High~~~~~

Yao walked into the room with the biggest frown on his face, having just called his father. Arthur could tell it hadn't gone well, but he had a sinking feeling that his conversation would be worse. Almost everyone had gone, everyone opting to use Gilbert's phone because it was the only one alive. _That is obviously a bullshit excuse. We could all just charge them_. However, the teens wanted to procrastinate.

The first to go was Feli and Romano, the second Alfred and Matthew, the third Antonio, the fourth Francis, the sixth was Kiku, the seventh was Yao, and now it was Ivan's turn. He took the phone gingerly as he dialed his father's office. He left the room, heading for the hallway.

You could hear him yelling in Russian, and Gilbert shifting uncomfortably. The German knew Russian, so perhaps what the bigger teen was saying was putting him off. Ivan scoffed a lot, however he would laugh just as often. _What Ivan's relationship with his father like?_ Arthur couldn't even imagine himself raising his voice like that to his father. Maybe an octave, but he would always apologize after doing it.

Ivan came back with a soft smile as he handed the phone over to Gilbert. The Albino eyed him warily as he accepted the phone, walking out of the room and to the hallway. After a few moments of silence, they could hear him speaking quickly in German, stopping only to take deep breaths. After a few minutes of taking, he stopped suddenly, quiet as a mouse.

Then, he said loudly in English, "Ludwig is a liar. I don't know what has gotten into him, be he suddenly thinks he could walk all over me. Whatever he said wasn't true." He didn't like his usual cocky self, in fact, he sounded a bit rehearsed, as if he knew that this was coming. He was silent again. "I…" He started, his voice angry. "What does grades have to do with any of this! The fact that I have one class with a B+, doesn't validate Ludwig's behavior… So what, you're just going to take his word over mine?! I am just as responsible as he is, you just like the blond bastard better!"

Arthur threw his eyes to floor, willing himself to stop listening in. However, with the other's volume, it was impossible. "I told you what he did already, and this wasn't the first time he has attacked me!... Proof!? Proof!? I have no bedroom door, what do you mean proof?! I a cut on the back of my head and bruises around my neck and you're asking for proof. I'll text it to you." There was pause that lasted about a minute and a half, before the German yelled what into the phone angrily. "What do you mean that they're fake!? Why would I lie about this?!"

Arthur winced. He could hear the pain in the German's voice, the shock, the disbelief. "Where's my mother?" He demanded. "Give the phone to mom! She's the only one in this family who has sense." He was barking. There was pause, but then he started talking again, much lower and more respectful. "Mom I… Mother, good afternoon." He scoffed, his voice agitated. He began to speak in German again, this time passing by the living room and going up the stairs for more privacy.

After about 15 minutes with the German still not coming down, Arthur went to look for him. Ivan offered to get the phone, but Arthur insisted that he do it. He walked up the stairs in search of the albino. _Now where could he be?_ He walked down the hallway, subtly knocking on the doors to see if he was in any of the rooms. The brit reached the bathroom, ready to knock when he heard soft sobs from the other side of the door. _Gilbert?_

"But I told you already…" The German sounded defeated as he whimpered into the phone.

"I know my dear." It was a woman's voice. It was his mother. I guess he put his phone on speaker. "But your father will continue to turn a blind eye if it'll protect Ludwig's image. Your younger brother has been giving us less than perfect feedback about you over the past few months, and last night's phone call was less than ideal… You're sleeping with the Russian, who your father repeatedly told you to avoid. Your father is furious. I suggest you end this relationship as soon as- "

"NO! NO, No, No!" he yelled desperately. "I'm never going to break up with him, because of you old people. I don't care if you guys don't approve; I don't need your approval. I'm never going to leave him because I love him!"

"Mind your mouth you stupid boy!" He barked. "Stop your tears and your screaming. Why do you always cry during our weekly calls?! God said man could not lay with another man! We didn't right the bible." Arthur frowned. _Isn't Ludwig gay too._

"But why does that only apply to me?" The albino sobbed. "Luddy is dating Feliciano…"

"I SAID STOP WITH YOUR LIES! YOU LYING INFIDEL. You will repent, and the first step will be to rid yourself from that man. We didn't send you there to find another man to lay with."

"I never slept with Nicholas, mom… Luddy lied about that too…"  
"Gilbert! Shut your damned mouth!"

"But I'm telling the truth! About everything!" There was scoff. "Mom, I'm telling the truth… Ludwig hits me when he's angry…" He was practically begging now. "Why don't any of you believe me?" He sobbed.

"Gilbert, I believe everything you said about your friend needing help, and I am willing to aid in that effort, however, your slanderous lies about your own brother will not be tolerated. If you keep walking the path you are on, you're sure to end up in an unmarked grave, spending the rest of your life in eternal punishment. And while my heart will ache, I won't shed a single tear for you, an infidel."

And with that, she hung up, the dial tone blaring as the German sobbed, sniffling and wheezing. Arthur was conflicted, should he get Ivan, should he go in there himself? The albino was still sobbing, and Arthur really had no idea how to calm him down. _Ivan it is_. The brit backed away from the door slowly, walking gingerly down the hallway, towards the stairs. When he reached the stairs, he ran, calling out to Ivan.

The Russian was in the middle of a card game, where the cards came from, he had no idea. Ivan glanced at him expectantly, but Arthur didn't want to alert the others, even though they all heard him call out the Russian's name. The room slowly turned to look at him expectantly. _Well, shit_. "Gilbert is… Uh… how do I say this…" Ivan looked a little worried, as did the rest of the group. "He's, a little… horny _." What?_

"What?"

"WHAT?"

Ivan blushed scarlet as Alfred patted his back, many other's doing the same _. Oh god._ "Well, don't keep him waiting!" The brit snapped, rushing up the stairs. He tip-toed back to the bathroom, sighing sadly as he heard the sobs, which seemed harder now. "This way" He whispered at the Russian who was taking his time up the stairs. As Ivan approached the bathroom, his expression shifted from embarrassed to confused.

"Why is he crying?" He asked. He didn't wait for a reply as he knocked on the door harshly. They could hear the albino shuffle about, trying to recollect himself. "Gilbert! It's me, open the door." The shuffling stopped, but a throat was being cleared.

"Oh… Yeah ok." He said, voice cracking. "I uh, just stubbed my toe." He lied. _Obviously._ "I'll be out in a minute. I'll see you down stairs." He said, turning on the faucet. Ivan growled as he twisted the knob, which was, surprisingly, unlocked. He stepped in, scaring the German, who yelped.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" He said, rather defensively, pushing past the giant and into the hallway. When he spotted Arthur, he quirked his eyebrows, sniffling a little. "You called him, didn't you?" He asked, but he didn't sound angry, just a bit disappointed. He noted Arthur's expression and his shook his head, chuckling. "Well then, I guess you want the phone now." He handed it to Arthur, "Sorry it took so long."

And with that he stole into a room, the Russian following him rambling about how important it was to talk feelings out. _Huh? Well, guess it's my turn._

 **Next chapter in Gilbert, for some smutty fun.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Gilbert's pov. I thought it would smutty, but he was just so sad that I couldn't turn this into a smut fic. I just wanted to give some insight into Gilbert's life, and how things went wrong.**

The pair had been sitting in silence for well over 10 minutes, the Russian gazing at him in concern and the German keeping his eyes down, avoiding eye contact. _I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Actually, I would rather be alone, but since Ivan caught me crying he definitely won't let me be by myself._ The albino sighed heavily, closing his eyes, throwing himself backwards on the soft bed. Ivan watched him curiously from the couch, a brown leather chair on the opposite side of the room.

Gilbert still sniffled every so often, his eyes tearing up at the memory of his most recent phone call. It had gone badly, obviously. His younger brother getting to his parents first. _It's not only the fact that he told them about last night! He had been slandering my name for weeks! Tarnishing my reputation. Where's the trust and loyalty!_ He sighed heavily again, suddenly wanting comfort.

He wanted to be held, protected by the one he loved most. _My very own forbidden love._ The albino has been told to end his relationship, and his gay frolicking. _Pfft, as if I would ever do that_. Ivan has been his only source of true warmth since he left Germany. Ivan was the only one who understood Gilbert, who wouldn't judge Gilbert, and would always treat Gilbert as an equal. Not as some infidel.

The pale teen bit his lip.

 _Am I infidel?_ Gilbert, despite how his parents are treating because of their faith, Gilbert was still invested in it. He prayed regularly, donated to charity, asked for forgiveness. He wasn't as invested as Ludwig or his parents, but that was because he felt the bible to be a guide, not the law. _If I like dick, give me some dick!_ He shouldn't be verbally violated and attacked because of it.

The words his father called him made his knees weak, his chest constricting. Gilbert, since the confession of his sexuality to his parents, had blamed all of his harsh words on the alcohol. He would tell himself that his dad still cared about him, but he was just confused is all. However, there was no excuse for his demeanor today. _Wishing death upon your own son, and bluntly saying that you regret conceiving him on that cold December evening._

 _Calling me a liar, a sicko, a pig ready for the slaughter. That he doesn't love me anymore, and that he hasn't for a long. That he often questions why he is still trying to save me, if I just keep whoring around with men. That he should've shipped me off to a church to learn the way of Christ. That he loved Ludwig for being perfect. For being straight._

Gilbert rolled over to his side, curling up into a ball. _I feel awful_. He stayed there like that until he felt the bed sink, causing him to flinch. He turned his head only slightly, enough for him to see Ivan approaching him with a worried frown. _Please don't look at me like that. I'm fine._ He didn't speak though, allowing the Russian to lie down beside him and hold him. He didn't lean into the giant, for some reason.

"Gilbert" The handsome man with the scarf said, rubbing the German's side. "What happened? And don't you dare lie to me, I have been very patient." He whispered, kissing the back of Gilbert's head, closing the distance. Gilbert shook his head wildly, scooting far away from the Russian.

"Don't kiss me." His voice was cold as he spoke, the pent up resentment shining through. The pale teen felt the other stiffen, and heard him huff.

"Why?" he asked kindly, rubbing the little teen's sides once more. Gilbert frowned. _What do you mean why?_

"Because I want you too. I don't need a logical reason."

"is it because of the phone call?" Gilbert could hear the tension rising in his voice. Ivan, perhaps, had some idea of how the conversation went. _He's being coy. Maybe I should open up a little bit._ He shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand, this goes way back" he said, demonstrating with a wave of his hand how it far it was. Ivan shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I'll listen to you." He said softly, sitting up and leaning his back up against the headboard. Gilbert glanced at him skeptically. "I mean it. I won't interrupt you." The albino frowned at his words. _What's the worst that could happen? I know Ivan enough to trust him with my life, I should be able to open up a bit._

"Okay…" He said, rolling over to his side so he could face the Russian. Ivan looked at him patiently as Gilbert mentally prepared himself. "Where do you want me to start?" he sounded a little nervous, and he was. He hasn't opened up to anyone about these feelings. Ivan smiled softly.

"Perhaps… when it all started going bad." Gilbert nodded, tracking down the turning point. _Well, okay, I got this… I'm awesome._

"Disclaimer" he stated abruptly, staring the purple eyed teen down. "What happened during the phone call is my problem, don't worry about it. I'm not depressed, or stifling my emotions, I just wanted to lie here, with you, without my parents, and everyone else I know judging me. I just need a safe space, even if it is just for a few minutes. I don't want to be stared at, glared at, spit at… yelled at… I just want a comfortable place where I can be myself. I don't want to have to walk on eggshells because the whole world sees me as the problem child. I made a few mistakes in the past, but they are blown out of proportion." He said all rapidly, barely giving the other enough time to process it.

"Now, it all started when I was 11, when I found out I was gay. Long story short, I kissed the pool boy, Nickolas, and Ludwig caught me and told my mother. _A single kiss_ , that's it, behind the pool house had suddenly become the new standard of sex, _branding_ me as some vixen." He looked over at Ivan, and Ivan didn't look fazed in the least, which Gilbert was relieved about. _So far, so good._

"I was almost thrown out the second my father had heard. That's when I came out to them as homosexual. I thought, at 11, it would be a weight lifted from my shoulder. I was wrong, obviously. He gave me _the most severe lashing of my life,_ I thought he was going to kill me. He was contemplating kicking out onto the street, but my mother and Ludwig convinced him otherwise. I was locked in the attic for at least a week when he finally came up stairs with his decision. Ludwig and I would go to Hetalia high, to train me on my _possible_ future, and to cure me of my 'disease'. He said that, since I had betrayed not only his trust, but god's, that Ludwig would be in charge." The albino left out the part about his father not allowing the maids to deliver food to him. Only permitting 2 water bottles a day.

"That blonde bastard had been there when my father had said that, and for some reason he thought it would be okay to start bossing me around years before we would even be enrolled. My father was okay with Ludwig, my younger brother, treating me like a child. He would scold me at dinner if I mumbled, or something of the sort, and he had the authority to kick me out of the room. He did, very often, and he would do it at the very beginning of it too, so I would eat my full course alone, in my room, which they had moved to the attic. They took away my toys though, which sucked. But at least it gave me time to practice my English." He said with a sly smile, glancing up at the Russian. Ivan looked angry, his eyebrows knitted, his teeth clenched, and his cheek flushed. However, he remained silent.

Gilbert began to question his decision. _Should I stop now_. "Ivan, I don't know about this…" The Russian glanced at him, staring him down for a moment or two.

"I won't force you to continue or whatever." He said softly. "It's just that you always say that talking your feelings out is a healthy practice." Gilbert chuckled dryly, crawling toward the giant and sitting right beside him, placing his head on the other's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to listen to it?" _I need to give him a heads up._ "It gets pretty bad from here." He said lightly. Ivan simply nodded, and Gilbert continued.

"While under all of that, my mother would sometimes, if my father had a meeting he would have to go to and wouldn't be in town, let me play with some of my old toys. In return, I helped her cook and clean. That's how I learned to cook and do my own laundry. When my father was around, I seldom left my room. By this time my father had already pulled me from school. He said I wouldn't need a _German man's education_. My mother, thankfully, usually tutored me as best she could so I wasn't so behind on my studies. She focused on the bible, most of the time, however, so she would often degrade me about my sexual preference." Gilbert could still feel the stiff pages of the bible on his dainty finger tips. The hours of memorization he had to put into bible study.

"Ludwig still went to school, made friends, and would always brag to me, during the dinners he actually _allowed_ me to stay at the table, about how fun school was, and how cool his friends were. I used to have friends, but word had gotten around to them and they refused to visit me. So I was alone, usually. The maids would see me and shake their heads, the butlers would glare at me, the chefs would spit in my food. I just stayed in my room and read fanfictions and shit."

Once, when Gil was 12, Ludwig came home from school one day crying, saying that Nickolas had told his friend, who told their friend, who told someone who attended his school about Gilbert being gay. The kids had teased him and hurt his feelings. Mr. Beilschmidt was beyond angry, but instead of taking it out on the bullies themselves, he took it out on Gilbert, the child who still lived in the attic. He confronted Gilbert during dinner, calling him despicable, an infidel, and a curse to his household. He spat at the small albino and told him to leave his sight, that he would go hungry for his 'crimes'. The German strategically left that out however, not wanting Ivan to react crazily.

"Once, when I was 13, I was walking about the house because I hadn't received breakfast that morning and, you know, I was hungry. I entered the kitchen, and no one was there. I wandered around until I stumbled into my father's study, where I found him telling Ludwig a story about how his great grandfather killed a bear. Instead of making myself known, I just watched them. I watched as he handed Ludwig a blade, the blade he said Vlad Beilschmidt had used to gut the bear with, and he told him to keep it. He told Ludwig that as the next man of the house, he was obligated to take that knife, do some good with it, and raise his kids to be like himself. I watched them, a little envious that it wasn't me, but I left before he could notice me." He said, getting quieter. He also noted how his voice trembled, how he clung to Ivan like a pole. Gilbert remembered seeing that knife as a child, always asking his father about it. His once kind father would tell him that there was a beautiful story behind it, and that when he was 12, he would pass the blade onto him, along with its history. _But now it's with Ludwig._

"For some reason, before that point, I thought there was still a _chance_ to redeem myself in my father's eyes. After seeing all the love he had for Ludwig, and comparing it to the hateful eyes he always had when he looked at me, I realized then that _I would neve_ r be the object of my father's affections." He let the tears sting his eyes. Oh how he missed the good old days. The days his father would be proud to be seen with his eldest, though bizarre looking, son. How he would take pride in Gilbert, no matter his grades or his vocabulary. The sudden flashes of happiness in his life suddenly had him trying to catch his breath, trying to calm himself down before he started to cry again.

"I had my mother though." He said more to himself to Ivan. "Despite her not showering me with kisses every morning like how she used to, she never once uttered the words 'I hate you' like how my father had so many times. Despite her hating my lifestyle, she did still treat me as a human… as her son" Gilbert paused, wiping his tears onto Ivan's shirt. The giant wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "No, no, I'm fine…" He was sobbing now, the cries echoing in the room.

"She loved… she loves Ludwig far more than she loves me, but she was still willing to care for me, somewhat. I was still a _guest_ in my home, alone all of the time, and I really just wanted some _friends_ , you know. _That's all I wanted_ ; that's all I want… I was 14 when my mother was diagnosed with liver cancer. She was often at the hospital, or being treated in her room, so I didn't interact with her much. Sometimes I would suck it up and visit her, but my father was always there, and he would tell me to leave, tell me that it was all _my_ fault she was ill." Gilbert remembers the rage in his eyes, the slur in his voice. He had been drinking. He would often throw shot glasses at Gilbert, which would have the teen scampering away like a rodent.

"However, because of my mother's cancer getting worse, Ludwig, for the first in years, had sought me out and tried to talk to me. _He needed_ an older brother, he had said. We started spending most of the day together, much to my father's dislike, but he would do _anything_ to keep Luddy happy." Gilbert said, calming down, no longer sobbing. "Despite me knowing that _Ludwig_ was the one who _ruined_ my life, I, for some reason, couldn't hold it against him. I was so desperate for a friend that I would speak to anyone about anything." He said with a tired sigh. He was so tired of crying.

"It was approaching the summer, and my mother was, thankfully, recovering nicely. I would soon go to Hetalia High, so my father had the cooks give me bigger serving sizes to hide the years of neglect. They finally started hiring tutors for me, and it was just _intense_ for me, _cramming 2 years of learning_ into a short 6 months. I would have to go alone, seeing that I was a year older than Ludwig, and my father was so skeptical that I would make it without him." Gilbert said disdainfully. "I remember the day I left, no one was there to see me depart, to say goodbye to me. I was happy, nevertheless."

"I landed in New York, escorted by agents to the dorm room I would be staying in, and I settled into high school. I made friends quick enough, though I was behind on many of my classes. Francis would help me with oral presentations, and Antonio would help me with my grammar _." I felt comfortable for the first time_. "They invited me out all the time, they took me shopping, they cooked for me… they are the best people I have ever met. They knew for less than a year, and they treated me like family. My _own_ family doesn't even treat me like family."

Gilbert smiled at the fond freshman year memories. He enjoyed it. He had joined football, American football, and with some training, excelled at it. As for his studies, he reached out to teachers for help, and they efficiently helped him improve his understanding. If he were ever asked why he was so behind, he would just blame the German education system, though everyone knew it was a lie. It was sometime during the middle of freshman year when he had met Ivan.

"I remember meeting you. We were biology partners, and you would help me check my work." He kissed the Russian gratefully on the cheek, closing his eyes as he did so, not wanting to see the look on the other's face. "I remember going to your house for homework and making the first move." Ivan chuckled.

"Yes, yes I remember." He said happily. "You held my hand out of nowhere, and you refused to let go, no matter how much I begged. You were a blushing mess, yet you still managed to keep calling yourself awesome." He kissed the other back. "You asked me out and I said yes, because I was afraid for my life." he said jokingly, earning a huff from the albino.

"Yeah, yeah. The point is, when I met you, you were so kind and pretty and… you were kind of my dream guy. Tall, muscular, handsome, sweet, funny, you know. I just thought I needed to take the risk. We started to date, in secret…" He said, looking at the Russian sheepishly. Ivan sighed.

"I only wanted it to be a secret because I was afraid of your reputation being ruined, I thought we talked about this already. There are people after me, apparently, wanting to do _all sorts_ of stuff with me, I didn't want you to be targeted to." He said sympathetically, nuzzling the other with his words. "I cared about you, I didn't want to see you get hurt." Gilbert smiled, nuzzling back.

"I guess you were right though. Telling people did kind of put me in a _little_ danger." Thinking back to his little scuffle with Ludwig. He could hear Ivan growl, and the albino was having none of that. "Oh hush! It wasn't that bad. Anyway, you promised to not interrupt. I'm not done with my story."

"But" Ivan said hastily, pulling his head away from the other to look at the German more effectively. "Why were you so reluctant to be a secret? You were being neglected for being gay, why did you want everyone to know?" He sounded so confused. Gilbert giggled before thinking to himself. _Why did I not want to keep it a secret? Maybe…_

"Because… It's America, the land of the free, the home of the brave, you know. I just thought that since I could do it, I should do it. I haven't been given that option, or any option, for a very long time." He said thoughtfully, clearing his voice. "Now, back to my awesome life story."

"Okay" Ivan said, numbly, resting his head on the backboard.

"We started to date… and… oh yeah! We spent most of our free nights together doing _the nerdiest_ things like playing cards, doing homework, and the _occasiona_ l make-out. Then suddenly, it was a long break, and I had to go home, back to my dreadfully boring life." He said throwing his hands up. "I remember going home, and Ludwig clinging to me for dear life. He had _missed me so much_ it kind of made my heart melt. He was such a good kid, even when he was being a _dick_ …" Gilbert trailed off, sensing the Russian's skepticism.

"I didn't have to go to attic anymore, I spent the entire two months with Ludwig, trying to teach him everything I knew about America. He was so excited to be coming back with me. For about a week, though, I was alone, the others had gone on a family vacation and didn't book for 4 people. I just spent that time writing letters to you, telling you how much I missed you." He said softly, before adding "And how pretty Germany was."

"Ludwig and I were sat down by our father, where he basically told Luddy everything he had said all those years ago. He was in charge. We… _well_ he, said his goodbyes, and we left for America. We settled in the same apartment, but unlike usual, _he respected me_ , my space, never told me what to do, and always called me awesome. He was just perfect. He was sweet, and he wanted to take after me, so he joined football too." Gilbert remembered how nervous Ludwig had been when they landed, he clung to Gilbert, whom he was still smaller than, throughout the beginning of the year.

"Then he made his own friends, who were friends with some of my friends, so that's when our group was made. He clung to Feli a lot, who clung to Romano, who clung to Antonio, so it was impossible to not be around him. We quickly became closer than we ever were. Of course I _eventually_ introduced you to my friends as my other friend, but you kept trying to avoid us. At first I thought you were mad at me, so I tried my best to call you every night, and spend time with you as often as possible. Then, you gave me Gilbird, the _best bird_!" He said fondly. "And then I got these socks!" He pointed at his feet, the faded socks with yellow birds making the pair laugh.

"Anyway, nearing the end of the year, I walked in on Luddy and Feli making out, and he made me promise not to tell anyone. I _knew_ how much he craved dad's affection, unlike me, who at this point, couldn't care less about him. I said I would, and I did, and so when we got home, dad _still_ treated me like the black sheep and Ludwig defended me the best he could. I was fine with it. I was at the age where I didn't even want to be seen with my father, so I didn't care anyway. I just hung out with mom." He said complacently.

"However, I spent my time studying too, which is why I'm practically at the top of all my classes. And, I started watching porn…" he said eyeing the Russian mischievously. The giant was blushing slightly, looking uncomfortable. "I just used it as practice, to you know, prepare myself for what to expect. And it came in handy, considering the second we saw each other, we found an empty classroom and you _fucked_ me raw…" he said with a purr. "I remember it being one of the most intense feelings of my life, your _dick_ inside of _me_. I'm pretty sure I c _ried_." Ivan was beat red, completely flustered.

"After that, we had sex whenever we could, when I didn't have to tutor, and when you didn't have practice. That was usually a Saturday night, so I would have to rush and get ready in the morning to make it to church. _That was stressful_. Then the school year left, and came, and left again, and that brings us to the beginning of this year, senior year. I, despite father's instructions, was in charge, and Ludwig respected that. However, sometime during December I stopped going to church because I found it too much of a hassle to get up early after getting my _ass_ pounded, you know." He said casually.

"He would get angry with me, and we'd argue, but then the last time I skipped church, he attacked me. He picked up an axe and chopped down my door. _He tried to kill me!_ I was begging and running, and I eventually hit head. I woke up, _alive,_ and he was so sad I-I-I couldn't stay mad at him. He promised to never spaz out on me again. I believed him, but just to be sure, I began going to church again. I hadn't told anyone." He said, feeling stupid.

"He attacked me last night, found out about us, and ran home, telling my parents _everything_. So the phone call was about how they knew I was still gay, that I was corrupt, a black dot on their family tree. They told me to break up with you or else. I told them no, I told them the truth about Ludwig, that he hits me when he's angry, which was a stretch, but it was meant for dramatic effect. They called me so many _slanderous_ things about my character, my _own_ mother told me she wouldn't cry at my funeral."

"I wasn't even crying until they started attacking you, really." Gilbert confessed. "They called you so many homophobic terms that I just felt sick. Then my father threatened me with a beating, and told me that the next time he sees me, he's going to shoot me. He told me to never show my face back at his house again. And the school years ending, so literally, I have nowhere to go." He sighed heavily. "Actually, I have nowhere to go tomorrow, considering I will never set foot into that house with Ludwig there."

"Stay with me, you idiot." Ivan said, intertwining their fingers. "I have more than enough room, and you could just wear my things until we could get your stuff out of your house." He kissed the German's cheek softly. "You're not _alone_ , so don't try to hide things that scare you. If you _feel_ threatened, let me know. If you need a friend, you have me. Okay, Gilbert?"

The albino stared at him wide eyed, his red orbs stinging. _Aw shit, I better not cry again_. He pulled his fists to his eyes and rubbed them roughly as he nodded rigorously. "Okay babe." He said simply, leaning into the other. _I'm not alone anymore, I have Ivan, and my friends… my past doesn't define me._

 **Alright guys, as I had explained in the beginning, this just blatant back story on Gilbert, just to show the animosity between him and his family, and the character development of Ludwig, who had come a long way, but has currently took a few steps back. Ludwig still has a chance.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright guys, i'm back. Took a little break to work on my other story. Arthur point of view.**

* * *

Arthur sat down in the middle of the hallway, nodding his head at his father's surprisingly kind words. "Yea dad." Arthur said softly, taking in his father's instructions.

 _ **Daddy Kirkland:**_ _You are to not leave the agent's' side, do you understand?_

 _ **Arthur:**_ _Yes father_

 _D_ _ **addy kirkland:**_ _You are to never be anywhere alone, do you understand?_

 _ **Arthur:**_ _Yes Dad_

 _ **Daddy Kirkland**_ _: Do you have any idea who would do that to you?_

 _ **Arthu**_ _r: I don't know. The man who attacked me was shot down by the agents before we could question him._

 _ **Daddy Kirkland:**_ _Where are you staying? Are you in your apartment?_

 _ **Arthur:N**_ _o. I'm at the jones residence._

 _ **Daddy Kirkland**_ _: Alfred Jones? Are you alone now?_

 _ **Arthur:**_ _No, my friends and the agents are down stairs. I just came up for some privacy._

 _ **Daddy Kirkland:**_ _Are you okay though? I know i asked before, but… are you really okay?_

 _ **Arthur**_ _:Yea… I guess… I'm a little banged up, but i have ice, so it's okay now._

 _ **Daddy Kirkland**_ _: Okay, stay safe until tomorrow, i'll be in the area for the meeting. Is there anything else you want to tell me?_

 _ **Arthur:**_ _Uh...Yea actually, i have a question. What can you tell me about the Beilschmidts?_

 _ **Daddy Kirkland:**_ _The germans? Why, is Ludwig okay? Did Gilbert do anything wrong?_

Arthur rolled his eyes at his father's reaction. _Why does he think Gilbert would do anything wrong? Yeah he had a party reputation, but it was nowhere near big enough to cross oceans. He was studious, but no one ever mentions that. He's hard working and he's practically at the top of most of his classes, but again, no one ever mentions that either._ He found himself getting angry.

 _ **Arthu**_ _r:No! I want to know about their parents!_

 _ **Daddy Kirkland:**_ _Well, i know their father has a younger brother who is really close to your school's football coach. I know that the family is catholic, that they're stinking rich, and that they are fairly popular among the other ambassadors. They make good meat cakes._

Arthur sighed.

 _ **Arthur:**_ _Do they have a history of…_

Arthur trailed off _, how do i phrase it without coming out suspicious._

 _ **Daddy Kirkland**_ _:Do they have a history of… abuse?_

He sounded confused, but Arthur blinked wildly.

 _ **Arthur:**_ _Yes! Do they?_

He could hear his father grumble before clearing his voice.

 _ **Daddy Kirkland:**_ _I should really mind my business but, According to Ludwig's uncle, Adalwulf, the Beilschmidts may have had an… altercation with a child._

Arthur's eyes widened in horror

 **A** _ **rthur**_ _:Did they beat Gilbert?_

 _ **Daddy Kirkland:**_ _No! Not that i know of, but Adalwulf said that they had… gotten rid of… their pool boy. I would have expected it from the Italians' father, he's terrifying, but the Germans? I took it for crazy talk. WHy?_

Arthur thought for a while. _What does that have to do with anything? Nothing i could think off._

 _ **Arthu**_ _r:Nothing, just curious is all. Bye dad… I…_

Arthur bit his lip, about to tell his father that he loves him. Arthur did, of course, but he didn't know how the man would react to it. He had always been brutal towards the brit, but today was different because he had managed to call him during the few hours of the day when he wasn't drunk. He might say he loved him back, but Arthur had a sinking feeling that he would be rejected.

 _ **Daddy Kirkland:**_ _I'll see you soon Arthur_

And with that, he hung up, leaving the brit staring blankly at the wall.

* * *

Arthur returned to the living room and sat beside the Spaniard, who was currently taking a nap. He was bent awkwardly, which made the brit laugh a little. Romano soon came to sit beside him, along with Feli, who looked exhausted.

"How did it go?" he asked gently, sitting on the Spaniard's lap in order to sit beside the other. Arthur nodded his head.

"It went much better than expected. He didn't yell, or scream. He told me to stay safe."

"Oh! Does that mean your relationship with him is getting better?" The brit shrugged.

"I dunno, i mean, he was sober this time, so he was more compassionate, but he's usually drunk. I think this was just a nice break to the chain of verbal insult." He said thoughtfully, looking at the other and smiling softly. The Spaniard shifted little abruptly, causing Feli to fall backward bracing himself on the tanner teen. Romano laughed.

"If you keep leaning on that tomato bastard, you'll hit your head." Arthur chuckled. Just then the front door flew open, causing everyone in the room to snap their attention to it in fear. _Who was it now? Another killer?_ The 4 agents in the room pulled out their guns, cocking it and aiming for the door. Romano latched onto Arthur, and Feli shook Antonio awake abruptly. The Spaniard groaned as he woke up, not questioning why the room was silent, just allowing the smaller teen to shake fearfully on top of him.

"Do not move. Remain by the door and put down any weapons you may have. I'm special agent Chancy Laurens and I kindly ask for your name." Arthur couldn't help but note that Chancy sounded a little bit too sweet. His voice dripped with kindness and perhaps that was normal, but the Brit doubted that was protocol. Arthur snapped back to reality when he heard the reply.

"It's me, Ludwig. I'm here to see Gilbert." The heavy German accent made it clear that it was actually him, so the agents put down their guns before telling him to come in. Ludwig walked into the living room, frowning at everyone there. His expression did soften as he saw Feli, but it hardened again when he noticed what Feli was doing.

The small Italian was still buried into the Spaniard, probably not hearing the other's announcement. Antonio, however, was asleep once again, unable to feel the tension. Arthur felt unbelievably uneasy around the German now, but Ludwig was still his friend. Arthur was about to inform Feli when a voice broke through the silence.

"How was your morning Ludwig?" it was Chancy speaking, his eyes narrowed. He was there when the big blond freaked out last night, and perhaps was trying to defuse another potential situation. As if the other three agent had the same thought, one by one they repositioned themselves so they were blocking at least a handful of students each. Alfred, who was preoccupied with a game, looked up, before laughing cheerily.

"Ludwig!"He practically yelped as he stood up, walking over to the two standing blonds. "How are you! I was wondering when I'd see you again." He pulled the other into a forced embrace and stayed that way a Little longer get than usual. When they finally pulled away, Alfred told the other that he had saved him some breakfast. Ludwig looked at him with narrow offended eyes and walked away, into the kitchen. Arthur has took that as he chance to tap Feli, but the Italian shrugged off his hand. "I know who it is already. He texted me that he was coming." Felt said with flat voice, lifting his head finally. There was a soft sigh from Antonio, who was suddenly awake and stretching.

"Was that him?" He asked as if he already knew the answer, but Romano answered with a yes. Arthur was confused to say the least, but he decided to keep his mouth shut, knowing the German was in the other room. _I'll just save it for later then._ Feli remained on the tanned teen who rested his head on the couch, looking thoroughly bored. "Francis, I'm bored." he pouted. The Frenchman purred.

"Romano is right there. Be like Ivan and get it on" He joked and everyone chuckled instead of the agents, who shifted uncomfortably.

There was a crash in the kitchen, the sound of a plate dropping. Then there were heavy footsteps, and the blonde reemerged, but this time heading straight for the stairs. _Guess he heard Francis's little joke._

Chancy moved to go after him but Ludwig snapped.

"I don't care what you are doing here, you will not interfere with brotherly affairs." the agent scoffed, laughing softly.

"I have the jurisdiction to stop if I have reason to believe that you'd do something harmful to your brother. Yesterday's episode is actually all the justification I need." he said cool, despite the blonds frown. "Now, why don't you go back into the kitchen and continue making yourself food." it wasn't a question, it was a command, and Ludwig seemed to be contemplating whether or not to follow it. The German smirked.

"You, a man of your size, is going to stop me?" Chancy rolled his eyes and shrugged, but his expression was confident, as if he were used to that response. Arthur wanted to give Chancy the benefit of the doubt, but he had to admit, the size difference was unbelievable. Chancy was about the size of Gilbert, a little smaller, who fared poorly against the German giant. _The agent's best chance is a gun_. "If you even are a man, your body seems anything but masculine." At that jab, Chancy narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth as he took a step forward. The agents behind him lunged at the smaller blonde, grabbing his arms and pulling him back. Chancy looked as shocked as the rest of them.

"Why are you holding me back?! He's the one going to attack his-" the agent was interrupted by a snicker. Arthur looked up to see Durant walk down the stairs, instructing the other to go back downstairs. _Now he was a man that would stand a chance against Ludwig._ They were almost identical in size. The German must have noticed because he hesitated a bit.

"Don't fret." said a smooth southern voice. "Forgive my annoying colleague, he's a rookie. He only has about 1 on his belt. But I warn you, those womanly looks can be deceiving, he can and will kick your ass if he needs too, size has very little value against a trained agent." Arthur looked at Chancy, who looked about ready to stab someone, but Arthur had a feeling it has nothing to do with Ludwig. Ludwig fell back, heading towards the kitchen in silence. Durant joined them in the living room before telling the others to let the small agent go. "Hey Chancy." he said seriously. "We need to talk."Chancy scoffed and walked away from him, not caring. The other agents began to snicker. "Shut up." He followed the blonde who had stormed out, right out the front door.

* * *

Arthur somehow found himself alone with Matthew, Yao and Chancy, who was ranting. Arthur had snuck out of the living room when he had seen Alfred and Yao head towards the kitchen, wanting alone time with the other. When he had gotten there, it turned out it was actually Matthew, and Chancy was just washing some dishes while ranting silently to himself. The blond agent was cursing and sniffling, not

paying the other teens any mind. He only started to spill his guts when Yao asked him what was wrong. Arthur watched in shock as the agent turned around with trembling lips and puffy red eyes. _Agents surely know not to let their insecurities get to them._

"I'm fine!" He said breathlessly, about to turn back until Matthew asked again calmly. That was probably all the prodding the agent needed. He was, moments later, wiping tears from his eyes, hiding his face behind the bend of his arm. Arthur almost felt bad for him, all the stress he must be under, but an ounce of him was annoyed. _Why is he crying, I'm not even crying._

"I'm tired is all, I was the only one on night watch. I guess I'm just stressed is all."

"Why were you the only one on night watch?" Matthew asked. Arthur was curious too.

"Cause, I'm "experienced". I mostly do night missions, so I don't usually sleep during the night. But I haven't slept in two days because I had just came back from a night mission in California when I had received a call from my boss to go to New York and the other agents got drunk and couldn't keep watch."

"Why didn't you ask for help from one of us?" This time Arthur asked, genuinely curious. _If it was too hard to handle, he could have just asked one of us, we would have gladly helped_. Chancy shook his head, as if what Arthur suggested was idiotic.

"I had direct orders from Alfred's father to not disturb any of you, or put you in danger. Night watch, though it may seem boring, in cases like this, more often than not, guns have to be drawn, because the suspects come after the victim while they think they are asleep." He explained, more calm and no longer sniffling, placing the dishes on the drying rack. He went over to the counters and began to wipe them down, turning his back to the kids.

"How old are you?" Yao asked innocently enough, but it elicited a groan from the agent, as if he had been asked that a million times before.

"Old enough."

"Which is?" Arthur countered, ignoring how the other's body stiffened.

"24."

"24!?" The teens exclaimed in unison. _They sent a 24 year old man… no, no, an adolescent!_ 24 year olds are fresh out of college, barely in the hang of adulthood. _He was sent to protect the children of the most important people in the world!?_ Chancy winced at our reaction, visibly shrinking. He remained silent.

"Well," Yao said, breaking the silence. "Are you experienced in combat? Diplomacy?! You're hardly older than us, it's hard to believe you have much to offer in this particular situation. I don't know what your night missions consist of, but i doubt they are as severe as kidnapping a diplomat's child for a million dollar bounty." Arthur couldn't help but find himself nodding to every word the other was saying _. It was perhaps a little harsh, but it was accurate, and anyone would be thinking it._ Matthew, however, glared at the small teens to his right before approaching the agent, standing beside him, comforting him with his presence.

"I'm a veteran." Chancy stated bluntly. "I was deployed in Iran when i was 18, and served there for 2 years. I usually spent my days helping civilians, gaining information. I didn't really experience the full horrors of war until i was 21, when my company was suddenly bombarded with Iranian heavies. They landed on us full on, almost killing all of my comrades. I managed to evacuate the citizens of the small town i was staying in, and was awarded a medal. They offered me the opportunity to go back home, so i did, and i was offered a job in the FBI, and having nothing else to do, i figured i'd sacrifice even more of my life to the government." He said quietly, more to Matthew than to anyone else in the room.

Arthur looked around and double taked when he had noticed about all of his friends standing in the kitchen, listening to the story. They all had solemn, almost empathetic expressions. _Maybe I was being a little harsh._ Chancy continued.

"I've spent the bulk of my first year getting used to everything, finding out i was good at being undercover, and that literally became my life. On my night missions, which is almost every mission, I am up all night as someone new, gathering intel from drug lords, sex traffickers and terrorist groups, and reporting them to my bosses. Yesterday, I got a call 2 hours after my plane landed, in my apartment ready to sleep, and was told to come down to New York and help investigate a breach in security. I was under the impression that it would be a quick case, but it turns out it had something to do with aristocrats. Now, i'm running on fumes, being insulted by territorial agents and hormonal teenagers at every corner, and having my value questioned because i look, as Mr. Beilschmidt put it, like a woman."

With that he returned the wet rag he was using to scrub the countertop to the sink, and left the room. "Oh, and I clean when i'm stressed." He called from down the hall.

* * *

 **Hey guys, just a little insight into the world of Chancy. I love this OC and i'm really considering throwing him into my other story because, i just love him. He is going to be very important later on, watch out for Chancy.**


End file.
